The Approaching Storm: Book One
by Jupiter Pickels
Summary: Fifth year has arrived and a new bond is formed between two very unlikley rivals, but will it lead to happiness or misery? New mysteries and discoveries await or beloved heros.
1. Changes Along The Way, A Fifth Year Begi...

Disclaimer:  This disclaimer is for this chapter and every proceeding chapter in this story.

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**Chapter One: Changes Along The Way, A Fifth Year Beginning**

The day was starting to be another hot day. This summer had been abnormally hot and humid. The climate felt more like Brazil than England. People were scurrying along the crowded city streets, as the sun shinned its relentless rays upon them. Many people stopped in shops to be rescued from the heat for a moment by a wonderful Muggle device known as air conditioning. The people entering and exiting the shops were causing a massive traffic jam. This was proving to be quite an inconvenience for one particular group, rushing through the crowded area.

"Oh Great! At this rate we're going to miss the train!" said a very worried Hermione Granger, as she dodged around people.

"You are the main reason why we're late! You couldn't leave without your precious new and revised edition of 'Hogwarts, A History'," a highly visible Ronald Weasley piped back, also trying to weave in and out through the crowd.

"Well, pardon me for wanting to learn all I can about my school, Ronald!" Hermione snipped back at him.

"Please, you're just hoping you might be in it," Ron snapped right back, glaring at Hermione.

"You know, all you two have done since we arrived in Diagon Alley, three days ago, is bicker and get into your bloody rows. If I didn't know better, I would think you two had hidden feelings for one another. You are releasing pent-up," at this a grin spread across Ginny's face, "frustrations, so to speak," said Ginny Weasley, as she jogged beside Hermione and Ron.

"Ginny! Don't be ridiculous, and where did you learn about frustrations!" Ron said highly appalled.

"Oh please Ron, how many brothers do I have? I'm not deaf, you know. Boys do talk about the most repulsive things sometimes. Plus Young Modern Witch has the most interesting articles," Ginny retorted, grin plastered on her face.

"Ah, Fred. I think I have a tear in my eye. Our little Virginia is all grown up," George Weasley said to his brother Fred, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"Yes, yes it is true. First little Ronniekins has love quarrels with our clever Mione," Fred said to a red face Ron. "Now Gin picks up on our lingo. It is a fine day for the Weasleys," Fred Weasley said, looking towards George, with a mischievous grin.

"Boys, please. Don't tease your brother and sister. Now hurry along, don't want to miss the train," Molly Weasley said, pushing a cart and sweating.

The group rushed along the street, finally making it inside King's Cross Station.

"Ah, this feels so much better than outside. It was hotter than…" Ron was interrupted.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley and Hermione said at the same time.

"What? I was going to say a desert. What did you think I was going to say?" Ron said, giving his mother and Hermione an innocent look.

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione both gave him dubious looks.

Today was the first day of the term for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The group was on their way to catch the Hogwarts Express at platform nine and three quarters. They had a few mishaps happen that morning causing them to be running late. 

Mr. Weasley was still down the street explaining to the police officer that he did not throw a chocolate frog at him. They jump on their own. The officer did not buy the excuse and wrote him a ticket. The group had no time to wait, so they hurried ahead, leaving Mr. Weasley to deal with the officer on his own.

The Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry had spent the end of the summer holiday in Diagon Alley. They had stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione volunteered to show everyone around downtown London and the group happily accepted her offer.

One of the first places Hermione took them was to the Heathrow Airport. Mr. Weasley was most fascinated. He kept wondering how Muggles had enchanted such large cars to fly. Hermione had to explain what an airplane was.

The next stop was Harrods. The group used an elevator. Mr. Weasley was in shock as the door opened to a different floor.

"Oh my Merlin, Muggles can apparate," he said in wonder, as he stepped out of the elevator. Hermione had to explain how the elevator worked.

The group had gone on the underground. Mr. Weasley had to breath into a bag because he was hyperventilating at one point.

"Muggle cars underground, Muggle cars underground," was all he kept repeating. Hermione let him believe this. The underground was kind of like a Muggle car and it did travel underground.

Hermione took the group to Piccadilly Square and they explored a few Muggle boutiques.  They didn't quite grasp the style of Muggle clothing stores, especially one store in particular. 

"Blimey!" Ron said, gaping at a store window.

Fred and George had the same expression as their brother.

"Look at that Fred, those women are bollock naked," George said, pointing towards the store window with huge eyes.

"Oh my dear Lord!" Mrs. Weasley squawked, as she tried to cover the boy's eyes.

She was appalled by the display in the store window.

"Good Lord. Who is this Victoria and why does she have her knickers in a window. I surely do not want to know any of her secrets. Scandalous, I tell you, that is what that is. I have never seen such indecency," she said, as she pushed the gawking boys away from the window. She had to go back and grab Mr. Weasley away from the display window. She gave him a very stern look, which he slightly shrunk under.

The summer beforehand wasn't too exciting for anyone. The Weasleys had stayed at the burrow for most of the summer. With the rise of Voldemort, Mr. Weasley stayed busy with the Ministry, warning and trying to convince people of the Dark Lords return. Most of the Ministry was skeptical and ignored him all together. Percy stayed neutral to both sides, much to Mr. Weasley's dislike.

Harry spent his summer with the Dursleys. The only thing he could think that was remotely entertaining was when Dudley went to sit at the kitchen table. He actual broke the chair from his "Extremely Healthy Boy" problem, as his Aunt Petunia called it. Harry knew Dudley was anything but that. He had more of an "I like to eat lots of food and your food also" problem.

Hermione's summertime activities had been quite the mystery. She would never say what exactly she did. She would just say she traveled with her parents. Ron came up with his own theory. He was sure she went to Bulgaria to see "Vicky". He teased her continuously about it. This was the cause of the majority of his edginess towards Hermione. At least that was what Harry thought was the cause.

Now the group hurried along the walkway of the train station, minus the presence of Mr. Weasley.

Ginny had taken her cart from her mother. They were starting to run much faster. Mrs. Weasley looked quite winded.

"Whew. Well children, I think you can make it from here. I don't want to hold you up. Now run along to the train, no time for hugs and kisses. I love you and behave," she looked directly to the twins, emphasizing behave, "this year," she finished.

"We love you too mum!" the Weasley siblings said in unison, running ahead.

"Take care Harry and Hermione!" she yelled to them, as they ran with the rest of the Weasleys.

Harry and Hermione both turned their heads and said, "Thanks! We will!"

They all began to run in an almost sprint.

"Come on guys! We have to run all out or we aren't going to make it!" Harry said, sprinting along the station walkway heading towards the barrier.

"Look, there's the platform barrier! Hurry! We only have three minutes left!" Hermione breathlessly said, staying along side Harry.

They came upon the barrier, taking it two at a time. First it was George and Fred, then Harry and Ron, finally Hermione and Ginny.

Harry and Ron were waiting by the Hogwarts Express. As the girls ran to them, they all got on board.

"Whew, that was quite exciting," Ron said, as he walked down the isle peering for an empty compartment.

"I'm exhausted, do you see any empty compartments?" Hermione said, trying to see around Ron's shoulder.

"Gee Hermione, after your summer in Bulgaria, I would think you would be more in shape. After all, you are dating a world famous Quidditch player," Ron said snidely back, walking into an empty compartment and sitting down in a seat.

Hermione glared at Ron, taking a seat across from him.

Harry interrupted, "Ok you two, I don't want to have to put you into separate corners. Try to be civil and not argue for at least a minute, please."

Hermione gave a disdainful look to Ron and mumbled, "Fine".

Ron gave an annoyed look and said, "Whatever".

A voice interrupted their glaring match.

"Aw is there a lover's tiff brewing? Tsk, Tsk, such a unique pair. A Weasley and a Mudblo... Oh so sorry, I mean Muggleborn," said a very slimy Draco Malfoy.

"Button it you Wanker," Ron growled.

Malfoy sniffed twice in the air. "What is that God awful smell?" he looks towards Ron, "Oh, its just a Weasley. I forgot you do sleep with the pigs," he finished, with an evil smirk.

"Why you! I'm going to pound you for that one," Ron yelled, as he stood getting ready to pounce on Malfoy.

"Ron, please. Just ignore him. He just wants attention," Hermione said, trying to stop Ron from fighting.

"Watch it, Mudblood! You shouldn't go and step on people's toes that could squash you with one word," Malfoy retorted icily.

Hermione gave Malfoy a nasty look. "Are you threatening me M.A.L.F.O.Y," Hermione drug out his name, "because if you are, as a Prefect for Gryffindor, I would be forced to take away points," Hermione concluded.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Granger. It was just a warning. Now if you will excuse me, I have better people to talk to than you bloody dolts. Oh, and Granger, I'll guess we will be seeing a lot more of each other this year. I'm a Prefect also. It will be such a interesting year, don't you think?" Malfoy said, with a big smirk on his face, as he exited the compartment.

"Ahh! I can't stand that bloody git. Oy' Hermione, I feel sorry for you this year," Ron said in an exasperated manner.

Hermione just sat there and seethed. "Interesting year, huh? Yeah, we will see just how interesting," she mumbled to no one in particular.

Ginny looked at Hermione, with a worried expression, "Hermione, you're not planning on doing something foolish, are you?"

Hermione took her glaring eyes away from the compartment door Malfoy just walked out from, "No Ginny, I wouldn't do anything 'foolish', clever girls do clever things," Hermione stated, glaring back at the door Malfoy had exited.

"So what do you think Professor Dumbledore will make forbidden this year?" Harry spoke up, trying to take the atmosphere to a more friendly level.

"Snape's class. I could do without seeing that bloody idiot for at least one term," Ron answered back.  "For once in my lifespan, I would like to see him give any Gryffindor just one point. Is that so much to ask?" he asked.

"Now Ron, I'm sure Professor Snape is going to be different this year. He might not take any points from us," Hermione said to Ron.

"Yeah, as soon as pigs fly out of his…" Ron was interrupted by Hermione.

"Ron!" she said, giving him a disapproving look.

"What? I was going to say cauldron. What did you think I was going to say?" Ron said, with the same innocent look as before.

Hermione just looked at him and rolled her eyes, and then looked out the window.

The rest of the trip flew by as the friends chatted. They traveled along their way to a new year and many new adventures at Hogwarts.

********

The beginning of the term quickly went by as the hot summer days were starting to fade into cool autumn ones. The leaves changed colors as the cooler weather arrived. This signaled that Halloween was approaching. The castle was already decorated with festive Halloween décor. Good little witches and goblins filled the school halls as their school day drew to an end. One of these good little witches sat in a tower, looking out of a window, upon the fall colored grounds below.

Hermione starred out of the window, a bleak expression. 

_Potions_, she sighed.

_What is Snape's problem anyway?  Pairing me up with Malfoy, I have to deal with that git enough as it is, Hermione_ concluded her thought. 

Sighing again, she thought back upon the things that had happened over the last month. The one word that summed up her irritation was, "Malfoy," she grumbled under her breath.

It was a late September day. Hermione finally could relax. Classes were over for the day and she could retreat to the Library. The Library was her one true escape. She could throw herself into a book and get lost in the story, forgetting the days tedious events. For example, Prefect meetings with Malfoy were extremely tedious. He was worse than a ringing in your ears that you can't get rid of. She had told Harry and Ron not to meet her after her meetings anymore. Malfoy seemed to be even more obnoxious to her when her friends were around. She had tried her best to ignore him. She tried to convince herself, 'if you ignore it, it will go away.' Too bad this theory didn't work with Malfoy.

Walking through the isles of the shelves in the library, Hermione happily hummed to herself, as she pulled her now silkier golden brown hair into a bun. She walked past a group of boys who were in Hufflepuff, giving them a bright smile and brushing a stray piece of hair away that was tickling her nose. Hermione didn't notice the boys gawking at her 'assets' as she past. A girl at the next table did however notice, and rolled her eyes at the hormone active teenage boys, mumbling "perverted dim wits."

"Granger, trying to turn into a song bird? I don't think you are a registered Animagus," a sly voice spoke behind Hermione.

Hermione's tranquil paradise was broken by that voice. The voice belonged to the person she was at the library trying to forget about. She did what she prayed might make him go away. She ignored him.

"What? Please continue with your song. I have had many women do many things for me," the voice said in a suggestive tone, "but I must say you are the first to serenade me," the voice finished in the same tone, as the person continued to follow Hermione.

_Don't give in to him. He just wants to get you all flustered and angry. Don't give him the satisfaction_, she thought, trying to reassure herself.

 She still didn't respond to him.

"Where are the Weasel and Potter? Have they abandoned you? Did they have their fun with you and then leave. Are you 'damaged goods' now, Granger? Or was it the Bulgarian Quidditch star to de-flower you and then leave?" the voice continued in an irritating manner.

"Bugger off, Malfoy," Hermione said back, harshly pronouncing his name. She couldn't take it anymore.

_How dare he accuse me of such disgraceful acts! He is disgusting to the point of vomit_, she thought with venom.

"Come now, Her-mione," he said, dragging out her name. "I'm just trying to learn about my fellow Prefects," he said, with a degrading look. "I'm just attempting to be civil? Such hostility can not be healthy," Malfoy said, with a sly grin plastered on his face.

"Civil?" Hermione said flabbergasted. "Civil?" she repeated again. "That is funny coming from you. I didn't know you could even speak that word. I will certainly have to write this day down," she said sarcastically.

The two glared at each other, Draco was first to speak.

"Tsk, tsk, Granger, we are really going to have to work on that attitude of yours. You're such an angry girl. Well, I guess I would be to if I had your lineage. You actually have a pretty face, to bad its wasted on such muddy blood." Draco stated, with an evil gleam in his eyes.

Hermione was outraged. She wanted to strangle him. Just as she was ready to bludgeon the idiot, she had a thought. 'Wait, did he just say I was pretty?' she eyed Malfoy

.

"You just said I was pretty," she stated more than questioned.

"Don't be stupid, Mudblood! Did you miss the rest of that statement? The muddy blood part," he retorted.

Hermione completely ignored his comment. "God Lord, I have to sit down now. Granger and pretty in the same sentence. Will wonders never cease?" Hermione said back to an agitated Draco Malfoy, as she sat down in a seat.

"It wasn't the same sentence, you dolt! I thought you were clever. Only a idiot would take that as a compliment," Malfoy said, giving an irritated look.

"Well, I'll make sure I keep looking for your Freudian slips in our next conversation," Hermione said with sarcasm.

"A what...ian?" Draco asked.

"Oh never mind. He's a Muggle. I forgot your limited education," Hermione said, in a superior tone.

Draco starred at her, with a withering gaze. He turned and started to walk away, but stopped.

"My limited education, as you put it, involves many things you surely do not know anything about, Hermione," he stretched out her name again. "See you later," with that he turned a left.

Hermione starred at where Draco was just standing. "Darn, and here I thought I would be the first to witness a Malfoy walking away without the last word," she said in an irritated fashion.

The week following the library incident did not deter Malfoy from constantly teasing Hermione. Malfoy's annoyances became a daily routine in her life. Now he had added action with his words. Besides the antagonizing comments and snickering, he had added some more things. The first couple of days he would bump into her, usually either making her fall or spilling her books. All of which he would snicker at. She got quick on her feet after the third day and was able to avoid the incident.

He didn't give up.

In their next class together, Potions, he slipped things into her potion during class. Snape took off points from her, so called, messes. Snape of course believed Malfoy had no part in any of her incompetence. Hermione moved far away from Malfoy so he couldn't mess her work up anymore.

He still didn't give up.

The next day in Runes, Arithmancy, and Charms classes he put invisible charms on her quills. She was lectured by all three professors on how disappointed they were in her for her lack of preparation for class. To solve this problem she loaded her back-back full of quills.

Malfoy still did not give up.

Finally he had pushed her too far. It had been a very long week for Hermione. She finally had it when he charmed a grade on a Transfiguration test. The grade said she had received a D. She went hysterical when she saw the grade and made a huge scene in class. She realized after a few moments what was going on. She gave him a very menacing look. 

Ginny called it the war of Malfoy vs. Granger.

Hermione was usually the calm one, but when it came to Malfoy, he just pushed all her buttons the wrong way. She was usually the mature one out of the group, but she was tired of his pranks. Ignoring him was not working. Not now that he knows how to get a response out of her. Plus he never gave up! She had to do something.

Hermione needed a plan. She was a Prefect, she didn't want to get caught and have her badge taken away. She was a clever girl and she lived with the two biggest pranksters at Hogwarts, Fred and George Weasley. Not to mention her best friends also had their share of needed abilities and items. Harry had his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. These items always came in handy. Ron was very good at strategies, with their help, she was sure she would get Malfoy to leave her alone.

With the help of her new accomplices, a plan was formulated. Harry and Ron loved the idea of revenge on Malfoy. Ron had come up with some rather vicious ideas for dealing with Malfoy, neutering being one of them. Hermione told him she wasn't that comfortable with his ideas and she was going nowhere near Malfoy's privates. She got Ron to tone down his suggestions slightly. Fred and George gave Hermione some of their new inventions and showed a few prank charms. They figured out a plan of action and put it into effect.

The plan took place Sunday night. This was to make sure Malfoy had to wear and use all of her pranks on Monday, in front of everyone. Hermione waited for everyone to go to the Great Hall for dinner. She said she had a headache and didn't want to go to dinner. Harry and Ron said they would bring some food back for her. On the way to the Great Hall, Harry acted like he had forgotten his wand. Harry, Ron, and Hermione each had a magical earpiece where they could hear and talk to one another. Ron was the scout for the Great Hall. He would keep them posted of what Slytherins were there for dinner and who was leaving. Harry was the Slytherins corridor scout. He hid and kept everyone posted from that position. He also was to play a distraction incase someone came back to the Slytherin Dungeon. Hermione waited for the Gryffindors to leave and then snuck into Harry's room. She opened his trunk at took out his invisibility cloak and the map. She put on the cloak, looked at the map seeing the coast was clear, and headed to the Slytherin Dungeon. Hermione wanted to be the one who actually did the pranks to Malfoy's possessions. She was the infiltrator. She met up with Harry behind a statue near the Slytherin Dungeon. She waited for a student to open the portrait and snuck in after they exited. She wondered where Malfoy's room was. Luckily, the lay out of rooms were the same as in Gryffindor Tower. She snuck into the 5th year boy's room. She looked around for Draco's bed. Of course he had green satin sheets and lush coverings, all of his things screamed rich, spoilt, brat. Hermione went over to his chest and opened it. She proceeded in turning all his robes pink.

"Red Fox One to Nightingale and Lightening Phoenix, the Ferret has left the hall, repeat, the Ferret has left the hall," Ron's voice said into Hermione's and Harry's ear.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron had been adamant about having code names. He even came up with the ridiculous names.

She did need to be fast if Malfoy was on his way back. He would not be happy to see her in his room.

"Did you hear that, Hermione, Malfoy is heading back to the dungeon," she heard Harry say in her earpiece.

"Codenames! Stick to the codenames!" Ron screeched into the earpiece.

Harry and Hermione both had to rub their ears from his loud voice.

"Who are you talking to, Ron," came another voice from Ron's end.

"Nobody, Ginny, mind your own business," Ron replied.

"What's this?" Ginny said, as a grabbing and fighting noises could be heard.

"Hey! Don't touch that! Give me that, Ginny!" Ron yelled, as his voice started to fade slightly.

"Hello?" Ginny said, into both Harry and Hermione's earpiece

"Hello, Ginny," both of them said.

"Harry? Hermione? Can you hear me? I can hear you," Ginny said.

"We can hear you," Harry and Hermione said.

"Cool! Stop Ron, can't you see I'm talking! Give it back!" Ginny yelled, as her voice began to fade slightly.

"Jerk!" Ginny said, at a distance.

"Red Fox One back online, I was attacked by a Banshee, but all is fine now," Ron said, out of breath.

"I'll show you a Banshee," Ginny said, as more fighting noises could be heard.

"Cut Ron Weasley's connection," both Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

Ron's end went silent, now it was just Harry and Hermione.

Harry saw Malfoy walking down the corridor coming towards the Slytherin Dungeon.

"Hermione! Malfoy is coming! Hurry up and get out of there!" Harry said.

"I'm almost through," she replied.

Hermione worked quickly. She saw Malfoy's Wizard Stay Straight Gel on his nightstand. She said a spell and turned his ridiculous hair gel into glue. She grabbed his wand and hid it under his bed. She replaced the wand on the table with one of the twins joke wands. This wand in particular shot out cute little kittens. She looked at her handy work and smiled. She put back on the invisibility cloak over her head as she heard someone coming up the stairs.

Malfoy entered the room. Hermione backed up against the wall, hidden beneath the cloak. He grew a suspicious look as soon as he entered the room. His eyes wandered the whole room. Hermione was holding her breath. It was almost like he could sense her presence. After a moment Malfoy shook his head and walked to the opposite end of the room. Hermione tip toed to the open door and snuck out into the hallway. She quickly went down the stairs, careful not to make noise, and out of the portrait into the corridor. She went to Harry's hiding place and she was breathing heavy. Harry sighed a breath of relief. The pair headed back to Gryffindor Tower, both underneath the cloak

.

Monday morning came bright and early. Breakfast was being served in the Great Hall. Hermione pushed her eggs around on her plate. She wasn't hungry, but she was a little nervous. Harry and Ron were talking about a new Quidditch move. Hermione got up to leave. Harry and Ron stood up also, following her out of the Great Hall. They were still enthralled in their Quidditch discussion.

A strong arm grabbed Hermione's shoulder and turned her forcefully around. Stormy gray eyes starred into her rich chocolate colored ones, screaming that she was in for it. The eyes belonged to Malfoy whose hair was sticking straight up in the air. You could sit a vase atop his head. It would surely stay. His robes still held a pink tint. Hermione thought he must not be that good in coloring charms. She couldn't help but snicker at him, which turned into a full fledge laugh. Ron and Harry turned around to see what was so funny. Ron fell on the floor, rolling around, laughing hard at Malfoy, whom just glared hatefully at them all.

"You think this is funny do you? You're rolling around like a pig, yet you think I'm funny," Malfoy said harshly to Ron.

Ron jumped to his feet immediately and pulled out his wand. Malfoy pulled his wand out also and pointed at Ron. Harry added to the tension by pulling out his wand. Hermione just backed away. She knew Malfoy had the trick wand in his hand. She actually had a quick thought that she should warn him. She erased this thought away quickly when she remembered how mean he has been to her.

"Two against one. Figures you two would like the tag team action. Tell me Weasley, do you like getting up the," Draco never finished his sentence as spells flew in the air.

Draco ducked the first two, avoiding any harm. He saw a weakness in Ron's stance. As he shouted out a spell, a cute, fluffy, gray, kitten appeared in front of him. It meowed and then ran down the hall. His eyes widened and he turned his head to look at Hermione. He had a look of shock on his face. Then his face hardened and turned to a look of utter loathing. Hermione made a slight noise at the nasty glare he was giving her. The next thing that happened was two spells being shouted. Malfoy was distracted with glaring at Hermione.

The spells hit him.

First his spiky hair turned into a pair of fluffy bunny ears. When the next spell hit, he turned a marvelous blueberry color.

He was still glaring at Hermione the whole time. Hermione came to one conclusion on what to do.

Run.

She ran as fast as she could out of the castle and unto the grounds. When she got to the lake she stopped, out of breath. She was sure Malfoy hadn't followed her. She was sure until two cold hands grasped her around her throat and tightened slightly. She felt a warm breath by her ear. She had involuntary shivers from this.

This voice whispered huskily into her ear, "Just remember, I could really hurt you, if I saw fit too. Next time you visit my room, Granger, inform me of your presence, that way your visit won't be wasted," the voice finished.

Hermione felt the cool fall air on her ear again instead of the warm breath. She turned to look at the person who grabbed her. She saw him walking back to the castle. She saw blueberry colored skin with fluffy bunny ears and pinkish tint cloak, flowing with the breeze.


	2. Dreams Can Be Clues

Chapter 2:  Dreams Can Be Clues

The hallway was long and vast.  Candles floated in the air as the flames flickered, giving a warm glowing light.  The walls were a shimmering pearl color with gold and blue etching around the borders.  The ceiling was enchanted, like the sky, a glorious blue with wispy clouds moving by. 

There were paintings of men and women wearing gowns and robes with marvelous intricate detail moving from picture to picture, gossiping softly.  Some of them curtsied, some bowed, and some danced about.  Many pictures looked to be family portraits.  A Kneazle was present in a couple of these portraits.  The Kneazle growled at anybody who dared to walk past its master.  In another portrait a Crup was running around, chasing a Billywig.  After the Crup caught his prey, he proceeded to eat it.  The Crup was of course levitating due to the Billywig stinger.  There was also a portrait of the annual broom race in Sweden, from Kopparberg to Arjeplog.  The wizards raced around in the portrait as the crowd of people cheered.  Then they went straight out of the portrait and invaded other paintings, zooming in and out of them, making people in the paintings upset.  Ladies dresses would fly up, revealing their knickers.  Men's top hats would blow of their heads. One particular older man was making rude hand gestures at the flying wizards zooming through his painting. 

One painting stood out from the rest.  It was quite the eye catcher, striking in its beauty.  The intricate detail was far better than the other paintings.  The life likeness was incredible.

The picture was of an extremely wealthy family, probably of royalty.  There were seven family members, one elder woman, two men, two women, and two children, and a ginger colored Kneazle type cat.

The robes they each wore were spectacular.  The men dressed in white robes with blue sashes.  The robes had gold trimming on the shoulders, neck, cuffs, sides, and bottom.  The sash was a glittering dark blue that had a phoenix made of rubies and a lion made of yellow gemstones.    The women wore gowns of deep sapphire blue.  Diamonds were weaved throughout the gowns.  They made a wonderful swirling pattern, which gave a marvelous sparkling effect.  The women's sashes were white and had the same pattern as the men's blue sashes.  The young boy wore a white robe, similar to the men's.  The tiny little girl wore a gold robe.  Each had a sash as the others had, but it was a smaller version.

The older woman sat upon a throne type chair.  All the other family members were placed on either side of her, except the children.  The boy was running through the picture as the tiny girl tried to catch him.  The older woman had a smile on her face as she watched the children play.  She had light gray hair done in an elegant style, with a crown resting on her head.  The crown looked to be of diamonds and crystal.  She had dark blue eyes that looked like the depths of an ocean.  Her face was oval shaped, with high cheekbones. 

The man to her right was younger.  He had golden brown hair with the same dark blue eyes and face shape, but a chubbier nose.  His smile was bright as he laughed at the children's antics.  He had a strong build and was a very handsome man.

The woman beside him appeared to be his wife.  She looked to be around his same age.  She was trying to grab the young boy every time he ran by, with no success.  The boy seemed to be their son.  The mother had light blond hair and pale blue eyes.  Her face was narrow and she had a petite body shape.  She had creamy skin and red lips.  Her hair was pulled up with a tiara placed on top.  She kept adjusting the tiara after she would try and grab the boy.  

On the other side of the throne stood a young woman.  She was breathtaking.  Her hair was a lustrous brown, with stunning golden highlights.  They shimmered in the glowing light.  Her eyes were the same marvelous ocean blue eyes as the older woman she stood beside.  They sparkled like diamonds.  Her hair was done to have curls on top of her head.  She wore a crown much like the older woman's but a little smaller.  She had an oval face and aquiline nose.  Her smile was beautiful and inviting.  She giggled at the girl trying to catch the boy.  Her smile would get even brighter when the little girl would look up to her and laugh.

The man beside her could be assumed to be her husband.  He was very attractive.  He had dark brown hair and deep chocolate colored eyes.  He looked to be the same age as his wife.  He looked strong and powerful, but he held himself in a gracious manner.  He would encourage the little girl to not give up on catching the boy.  He smiled when the child grew a determined look in her eyes and chased the boy again.

The boy had the same sandy blond hair and ocean blue eyes like his father.  He wore a small crown that kept falling off his head.  He would run by and pick it up, dodging out of the path of the little girl.  Then he would put it back on his head, only to have it fall off again.  He was a cute boy and looked to be around five.  As he ran he would occasionally stick his tongue out at the little girl and then laugh, running backwards way from her.

The little girl was adorable.  Her face was angelic.  She had brown curly hair and tiara on her head.  She would try to hold the tiara onto her head as she ran after the boy.  Her eyes were deep chocolate brown like her father's.  She looked to be only about two years old, but still gave the boy a run for his money.  She would make a grumpy face at him when he would run backwards, sticking his tongue out at her.  She would look up to her father who would give her encouragement and she would chase the boy again, determined to catch him.  The whole time her ginger colored Kneazle-cat would follow her, meowing every now and then.  He would hiss at the boy and try to stop him so the girl could catch him.  The boy escaped from the Kneazle too.

They looked to be a very happy and loving family.  

Traveling down the hallway, a voice could be heard, coming from the far corridor.  The voices was male, definitely a man not a boy. 

At the end of the hallway, there was a well-lit room.

The room was that of a young child's, a girl.  The room was enchanting looking.  Fairy pictures were painted on the walls.  The fairies moved and flew around, dancing and waving merrily as they moved in and out of beautiful flowers painted on the surrounding the wall.

The little bed had sheer material that sparkled like stars hung from the ceiling and spread to the floor as sort of make shift curtains. 

The colors in the room were rich lilacs, pinks, and blues.

In the far corner of the room sat a man with a young child in his lap.  They looked like two of the people in the elegant picture.  One was the man with dark hair.  The other was the little girl.  They wore the same outfits that they did in the painting, but their expressions were far from the portrait's smiles.  The Kneazle-cat laid by the child's feet.

The man had tears that threatened to spill from his eyes as he gazed at the child.  He was struggling with some very difficult decision.  Finally they spoke.

"Why dada sad?" the child said, looking up to the man.

"Oh my little princess, do you know how much I love you?" the father said, wiping a lone tear that had leaked from his eye.

She nodded her head yes, vigorously, and smiled.  "I love you Dada," the child replied

"I know you do.  I want you to know your Daddy and Mommy will always love you and always be with you," the father said, in a very strained, heart broken voice.

The child looked upset at seeing her father's tears.  Her previous happy smile had now turned into a frown.  She started to get her own tears in her eyes.  "No cry Dada.  I be good," the little child said, with sad eyes and scared voice.

"Shhh my dear.  You are perfect, and a very good girl," he said, looking at his daughter with pride, patting her head.

The man looked of into the distance and took in a deep breath.

"There is a very bad man that wants to hurt Mommy and Daddy," he continued, as he looked back down at the child, "remember, I told you about him?" he replied, rubbing his daughter's cheek.

The girl looked at her father and just nodded.   "The snake man," she said, trying to remember.

"Yes, that's right.  The evil snake man," the father said.

"After the Gala tonight we are going to have to send you away," the child got upset at this remark and started to cry, "just for a little while sweetie.  So the bad man cannot find you," he continued, trying to comfort the child.

"He must not find you.  Do you understand?" the father said slowly, now with conviction in his voice.

The child was so sad, but she actually seemed to understand what her father was trying to tell her.  She looked at her father with tears still in her eyes and hugged him tightly.  The father cradled his daughter close to his chest, in near desperation.  He held her like a father would if he was leaving on a long trip, crushing her to him softly kissing her hair.  The child allowed her father to keep cradling her.

"Dada, will you dance with me?" the child asked her father.

"I will always dance with you, my darling," he said, with a smile, hugging the child again.

The child giggled in her father's embrace.

Draco awoke in a sweat, panting.  He felt very drained.

_What the bloody hell was that? _Draco thought, rubbing his temples.

_Was that just a dream_?  _It seemed so real_?  _Who were those people_?  _I've never seen them before, yet they looked somewhat familiar.  It's almost like I should remember who they are_, he thought, putting his hand on his forehead. 

_Ahh! I'm losing it! Draco_ continued, pulling on his hair.

_Probably a side affect from one of Mudblood Granger's pranks.   Stupid Granger!  I swear she has plucked my last nerve.  When I get my hands on that little… Draco's_ thought was interrupted by sleepy voice.

"Oy' Draco, you up?" Draco's lackey Crabbe asked, sitting up and putting a hand to his mouth yawning.

"No, go back to sleep," he replied, in an agitated tone.

"Ok," Crabbe said, as he lay back down.

Draco snorted and then drifted back to his thoughts.  He was still thinking of how many ways he could destroy Hermione Granger's life.  He lay back down and drifted into pleasant dreams about changing Hermione into a house elf, without a voice.

Across the castle, up in a tower, a boy awoke the same way Draco had.

Harry awoke suddenly, foul sweat beading off of his body.  He took a couple of deep breaths and put his hand to his forehead, wincing in pain.  His scar was burning, causing him a throbbing headache.  All he could remember of the dream was of a little girl with her father, and her big brown eyes.  He heard everything they said to each other, an intruder on a very private moment.  The father reminded him of someone, but he just couldn't place whom.  His face, it reminded Harry of someone, but for some reason he couldn't remember.  The voice of the father sounded familiar to Harry.  The little girl also looked like someone he should know, but he just couldn't quite place who she was.  The weird thing about this dream was Voldemort was nowhere to be seen, yet his scare ached and his head pounded.  The only thing Harry could think that connected Voldemort to this dream was, 'the evil snake man' part.  Maybe Voldemort was the snake man.  Harry was quite confused.  The dream seemed so real.  Almost like a memory.

Morning greeted the Great Hall with students walking to breakfast.  Some were chipper and chatty.  Most were groggy, with sleep still trying to call them back to their beds.  This was a typical morning in Hogwarts Castle.  One of these chatty students was Hermione.  She interrogated Harry and Ron on their homework.  The boys made groggy replies, with simple yes and no answers.

"Did you two work at all on your Potions assignment?" she asked, looking at the book she was carrying.

"Yes," they both said, moving as slow as snails, barely staying awake.

"That means besides just staring at the assignment.  You actually need to read and write notes.  Today is a very complicated potion, one little mistake could be a disaster.  You two are really impossible, some effort wouldn't hurt you once in a while," Hermione lectured on, walking beside the boys.

"Yes," they replied again, in the same monotone voice.

"Do you even know what you are saying 'yes' to?" she questioned, giving them an annoyed look.

"Yes," they said once again.  They sounded remarkably similar to Professor Binns.

"Really you two are so…" but her statement was cut short, as she turned the corner and bumping into someone.  This caused her book to fall out of her hands and onto the floor.   

"Watch it, you Mudblood.  Now I'm going to have to change my robes because of you," drawled a slimy voice, as he stepped on Hermione's fallen book.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy, or I will permanently shut it for you!" Ron snarled at him.  

Amazingly his sleepy trance had been broken by Malfoy's arrival.

"Sticking up for your girlfriend yet again, Weasley, how sweet," he said kicking the book to the corner.  He gave Hermione a nasty smirk. 

"I wish I had time to play this game but I have more important places to be.  Seeing as how you three," he said pointing at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "are nothing of importance, I'll be leaving," he finished, as he strolled past the trio, kicking her book even further away.

Hermione snorted, giving him a deadly glare.  "What would that be?  You in a hurry to a Death Eater meeting?" Hermione said to him with venom.

Malfoy turned quickly around with hateful look, facing Hermione.  He stomped up to Hermione and grabbed her arm, as she was trying to back away from him.  He pulled her roughly to him and whispered harshly in her ear, "Granger, you are not going to like what happens when you push to far one time.  I will assure you, the consequences could be fatal," he stared at Hermione, an extremely cold and hateful glare marking his face.

Hermione regained her balance and looked directly at Malfoy.  "Are you trying to threaten me?  I'm not scared of you or anyone else.  You and your kind will not intimidate me!" Hermione said harshly, giving him her own hateful glare.

Ron and Harry had both grabbed their wands, ready to curse Malfoy.

"My kind?" Malfoy said, with a slight snort in amusement, and a grin, "That's funny.  What are you trying to imply?  If you mean my kind being pure bloods, then someone as inferior as you should be intimidated," Malfoy said, with a touch of triumph in his voice, letting go of her arm and backing away slightly.

Harry and Ron dropped their wands a little after Malfoy let go of Hermione.  He was still to close to her for them to do anything.  They might accidentally hit Hermione with a curse.

"Your kind," Hermione said, as she stalked up to Malfoy, "as in being the slimy Death Eater kind.  Like your father, who is so spineless, he's always a follower, never the leader.  Funny how you and your kind value purebloods so much when you so willing follow a disgusting man, that had a muggle for a father," Hermione spat back at him.

"You, little girl!  You know nothing of my family, especially my father.  You do not know everything.  You live in your little isolated world to what you think is good and evil, while in reality you have no clue.  Nor will you ever," Malfoy grabbed her arm again and said forcefully into her ear, "Now run back to your safe circle of friends, Granger, playtime is over," he finished, giving her a push, as he turned around and walked down the hall, kicking her book again as he passed.

Hermione starred at Malfoy's retreating back, loathing in her eyes.  She couldn't stand that evil prick.  She went to pick up her book as Harry and Ron approached her.  She started replaying what Malfoy had said to her.  She had one question.

'What did he mean, that I don't know what's good and evil,' she wondered in irritation, grabbing her book.  

"Hermione are you ok?  What did that arse say to you?" Harry said, coming up beside Hermione.

"Yeah Hermione, do you want us to go curse that pillock into the next millennium?" Ron added, also coming beside her.

"No, I'm fine.  Malfoy is just being his typical self," she replied back. 

"Come on I'm hungry, arguing with Malfoy works up a appetite," she added, as she headed to the Great Hall.

The trio walked into the Great Hall, falling back into their routine, ignoring the confrontation that had just happened.  Back in a corner, eyes starred at them as they walked by.  Wondering if they had a clue on what was rapidly approaching.  

"I must warn them somehow.  They must see my presence.  They must understand the truth.  The dreams aren't good enough," a ghostly voice said.

The apparition turned glided back into the dark.  The ghost had missed the red haired girl that had caught a glimpse of it.

The girl looked on in shock into the shadows.

"That looked like the picture Harry showed me.  The picture of his mother, his dead mother," Ginny said out loud, barely in a whisper.

.


	3. Mayhem in Potions

Chapter 3: **Mayhem in Potions**

Ginny still could not believe what she had just seen.  She wondered if that really had been the ghost of Lily Potter. Why was she there and what did she mean 'the dreams were not enough.  Ginny was in total confusion about the whole event.

"What dreams?" she said aloud.

Ginny had a very hard decision to make. Should she tell Harry what she had just witnessed? What would happen if it was some Slytherin prank? Ginny knew Harry would take it seriously. He would do whatever possible to find his mother's ghost. What should she do? She didn't want to worry Harry. He had enough to deal with as it was. The Slytherins would be cruel enough to play this sort of sick twisted joke on poor Harry.

Ginny came to the decision that she would wait a little longer before she told Harry   She wanted to make sure that it was not a joke. 

She walked to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class thinking of the consequences if what she saw wasn't a joke.  

******

Potion's was miserable, as usual. They had all been forced to sit with their Snape selected partners. This happened to be, for some sadistic reason, Gryffindor/Slytherin pairs. Snape usually tortured the Gryffindors, but this arrangement was bad on the Slytherins as well.

"Today," Snape said, walking into the classroom and up to the front of the room, "we will be making a revealing potion for the seven deadly sins," he continued, turning to face the students. He waved his wand towards the board and a list of ingredients appeared.

"These are the ingredients for the potion called Blashemo Truth Serum. You must be precise with the ingredients. Mixing wrong ingredients," Snape said, giving a long disdainful look at Neville, "could have a destructive outcome," he continued, looking towards the other students in class. "Do not spill the serum, especially on another student. The serum will reveal physical characteristics of the sin that student has committed," he finished, walking to his desk and sitting down.

"You may begin," he said.

The students went to the cabinets, grabbing their needed ingredients.

Harry's partner was Blaise. She was sitting in her chair talking to Pansy.

Harry drummed his fingers on the table. Then he looked towards her. "Are you going to come help get the ingredients?" he asked, in an impatient tone.

Blaise rolled her eyes and turned to face him. "I'm in the middle of a important discussion, can't you possibly get them on your own?" she said, returning to her conversation with Pansy.

"So, as I was saying, Bryce Moon is the hottest wizard to ever grace the magic world," Blaise said to Pansy.

"That is not true. Draco is the hottest," Pansy said, as she sighed looking towards Draco.

"Draco is cute, but Bryce is more of a man," Blaise said.

"Draco is all the man I would ever want," Pansy said, sighing again at Draco.

Harry got annoyed with the 'important' discussion. He went to get the ingredients himself.

Ron was already up at the cabinet. He was also alone.

"This is enjoyable, isn't it?" Ron said, very sarcastically.

"Oh, I see you're alone also. What happened to Goyle?" Harry asked, grabbing some Gilly Root.

"Well, I waited for him to come up here with me. I asked him if he was coming and he looked at me and growled," Ron said, remembering the event. "So I decided to come up here alone, from fear of catching rabies. I will probably be doing this blasted potion alone," Ron said, roughly grabbing the last of his ingredients.

"I think we are in the same boat. Blaise is in her own little world with Pansy," Harry said.

"I hate Potions," Ron grumbled, walking back to his seat. Goyle glared at him as he sat down.

Snape waited fifteen minutes before he walked around and inspected the progress on each potion.

"Longbottom! Gilly Root not Dragon's Bane! This is a serious potion! One wrong mistake could be catastrophic. Pay attention and stop distracting Parkinson! Twenty points from Gryffindor, for your serious lack in intelligence!" Snape roared at Neville.

"Sorry Professor, it won't happen again," Neville replied sadly, hanging his head. Pansy snickered at him and mumbled 'idiot' under her breath.

Hermione sighed in despair for poor Neville. She would be helping him right now if Snape hadn't assigned partners. Unfortunately, she was partnered with the spawn of Satan himself, Malfoy.

"Upset, Granger? Is that tub of lard messing up, again? He's a blundering excuse for a wizard, almost as bad as you," Malfoy said in a nasty tone, as he added Gilly Root to their potion.

"Shut up! The only blundering excuse for a wizard is you! All you can do is pick on other people's qualities. Why don't you, look at your pitiful self, before judging others!" Hermione said, viciously back.

"What's there to know about me except I'm a Malfoy. I come from a superior bloodline. I have outstanding looks. I am also extremely intelligent, cunning, witty, and powerful. What more needs to be said?" Malfoy said, as he leaned back in his chair, placing his feet on the table.

"Have you been brainwashed like this all of your life? You aren't that much better than people just because of your name. Actions speak louder than words, and your actions just plain suck. Is it that hard for you to say something nice? Are you that afraid that it might tarnish the 'Malfoy' image?" Hermione said back, giving him a dubious look.

"Granger, Granger, Granger. I could be 'nice', if I wanted too, but why should I? That would take effort. Frankly, I would rather have people bow at my feet in fear, than me kissing their arses for nothing," Malfoy replied, lounging lazily in his chair.

"You know not everyone is out to get you. Have you ever had a real friend? Not someone who is at your beck and call, but someone you actually have a bond with. Someone you can have long and wonderful conversations with," she said, envisioning Harry and Ron, "someone whom you trust?" she finished.

Malfoy didn't say anything. He put his feet back on the floor and just looked at the far wall. His expression was unreadable.

"No," he stated, stirring the potion, "and I don't trust anyone," Malfoy finished, almost with no emotion.

"I pity you then," she replied, almost sadly.

Draco stopped stirring the potion. He turned and faced Hermione. He gave her a disgusted look.

"I need no one's pity, Granger, especially yours," he said hatefully, "Now hurry up and finish this bloody potion. I can only take being around you in short intervals, otherwise I might vomit," he finished, adding his final ingredient to the potion.

Hermione snorted. "Here I thought we might be having a conversation," she mumbled, as she added her last ingredient.

She thought to herself for a second, and then replied, "I don't hate you, Malfoy. I don't like you, but I don't hate you," she told him, not looking at him. She had no idea why she said that, but she felt like she needed too.

Draco turned his gaze from their potion to her. He starred at her for a moment. His expression was hard to read. For an instance Hermione could have sworn she saw a look of hope, maybe it was shock? Just as quickly as she saw it, then it was gone. Malfoy turned his gaze back to the potion.

Draco's only reply to her was, "You should".

As soon as he said this, he got Professor Snape's attention.

"Our potion is complete, Professor," Draco said.

Snape walked over to the pair and inspected the potion.

"Well done," he said to Draco. He just glared at Hermione, as he staggered off.

Draco got up and started putting items away.

Hermione just stared at him lost in thought. She really did not like the slimy git. But no matter how much of a jerk he was, she could not bring herself to truly hate him. Now she felt a little sorry for him. Even as wrong as it should have felt, she actually felt a pang of sympathy for Draco Malfoy.

_Maybe his life isn't exactly what I thought it was. After all, I only really know him as Malfoy the jerk_, Hermione thought to herself.

Then she had one last lingering thought. A thought she never thought she would have about Malfoy.

_Maybe he's not as evil as I thought he was. Maybe he was right, to an extent, about me not having a clue on what's good and evil. Maybe I am the one who judges to harshly_, she thought to herself, somewhat sadly.

Hermione's thought was interrupted.

"Ahh!" Pansy screamed, covering her face with her hands.

Professor Snape rushed up to her, inspecting what had happened.

"Longbottom!" he yelled at Neville. "I specifically told you not to spill the potion, especially on another student!" he continued giving Neville a deadly glare.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor for endangering another student!" he yelled, as he helped Pansy stand up.

Pansy stood up to leave. She moved her hands away from her face and picked up her bag.

"Oh look, her sin is Gluttony," Parvati said with interest, pointing towards Pansy.

The Gryffindor's turned and looked at Pansy, most of them laughed. Pansy had developed a true pig snout. Snape and the Slytherins glared at them all.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for rude behavior," Snape said, as he helped Pansy walk out of the room.

The Gryffindors sighed and whined in frustration.

Hermione met up with Harry and Ron, as they exited the class. She was still in deep thought. She didn't really pay attention to their conversation until Harry started talking about his scar hurting and his strange dream from the previous night. Hermione listened intently to the rest of the conversation.

"It seemed so real. Most of my dreams I have, Voldemort is in them and they are actually occurring at that moment. This dream wasn't like that. It was like this event had already happened. It was like I was there, almost like a memory. I have no recollection of this event besides this dream. I don't know what to make of it. My scar started hurting when I woke up," Harry explained.

"Having nightmares of the Boogie Man, Potter? Or should I say the Dark Lord. Scary, watch out, he could be hiding under your bed," Malfoy said, as he walked up behind the trio. Crabbe and Goyle were behind him, snickering at his joke.

"Bugger off, Malfoy! You are not wanted here, go crawl back under the rock you came from!" Harry shouted back.

"Poor Potter, having bad dreams and no mommy or daddy to comfort him. Nobody to cry his wittle eyes out to. Boo-Hoo, Boo-Hoo. Too bad mommy and daddy where such stupid wizards. If you could even call them wizards," Malfoy snarled at Harry.

"That's it, Malfoy! You have gone to far! I'm going to cream you!" Ron yelled, sticking up for Harry.

"Oh little Ronniekins is sticking up for his boyfriend now? Which way do you swing, Weasley? Torn between Potter and Granger? So risqué don't you think? Although I can see Granger into the kinky way of life," Malfoy taunted, looking Hermione up and down.

"Why you, I'm going to rip your head off!" Ron yelled, charging towards Malfoy.

"Ron, Stop! He's just trying to egg you on," Hermione said, trying to calm him down.

"Yes, sit boy, listen to your woman. Show us how much of pathetic excuses of wizards you and Potter are. One with no family, all alone," he looked at Harry and then turned his glare to Ron. "The other with a family he should not even recognize as his own. Pathetic, the lot of you. You're just a waste of space," Malfoy finished viciously.

At this point there was no stopping the enviable. Curses started flying. Hermione did as best as she could to stop it. As a last effort, she jumped in between the dueling artist to try and stop the mayhem.

Unfortunately Ron had just shouted out a rather nasty curse, which had ricocheted off the wall and was heading directly towards Hermione. At the last second she was pushed out of the way, and fell towards the floor. She looked up from her lying position to see that it was, Malfoy! He had pushed her away from the curse? She was in complete shock by this unlikely deed he just preformed.

"Stupid Girl! Do you not have one brain in that thick head of yours?!" Malfoy yelled at her, ducking and yelling curses to and from Harry and Ron. "Idiot!" he yelled at her again, ducking another curse.

The next thing that happened was a loud,

"**Expelliarmus**!"

Followed by a,

"**Finte Incantem**!"

The students looked up to see a very upset Professor McGonagall, standing with three wands in her hand; beside her was Professor Snape.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy! I have never, in my many years at Hogwarts, seen such disturbing behavior! Do not even try to explain yourself!" she said, looking towards a red faced Ron who tried to butt in with his excuse.

"You four will be serving detention for your awful behavior. You will also lose ten points each. Do you know how dangerous it is to be dueling in a hall? Do you!" she said angrily back to them.

"Professor McGonagall, since they were dueling near the Potions Laboratory, I would only see fit that they serve their detention with me, in the dungeons," Snape said in an oily voice.

"A very good idea, Professor Snape. I want an outlined document on what they do, so I can present it to the Headmaster. I expect all of them to be doing the same chores for detention," she said, eyeing Draco.

Snape looked very displeased by this. "Of course they will serve the same detention," he said, through gritted teeth.

"Very well then. You four shall report to the Potions Room at Nine o'clock tonight. No ifs, ands, or buts. I want you to think over the severity of your actions. The Headmaster will be informed of your reckless actions. I am very disappointed," she added, turning away and leaving.

"All right, back to your rooms. Do not stand around here to cause more trouble, now leave," Snape said to them. He gave Draco a disapproving look. Draco and Snape walked back to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Great, just what we need, detention with Snape," Ron said, rubbing his forehead. "Could my day get any worse?" he questioned.

"Come on guys, let's go. I want to at least have a little free time before we go back to the dungeons of hell," Harry replied, as he turned to walk back to Gryffindor Tower.

Ron and Harry started walking back up to the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione stayed behind looking at where Draco and Snape just left. She still couldn't believe he pushed her out of the way. Then she remembered she also had detention.

_Great, I try to stop the fight and I get punished just the same_, she thought, making an annoyed face.

All of the sudden, a cold shiver went up Hermione's spine. She turned and looked behind her. She was getting goose bumps all over her arms. Her breath was cold. It seemed like the hallway dropped several degrees.

She felt like someone was watching her and she started to get a little frightened.

"Is someone there?" she said aloud, looking around the hallway. She saw a curtain move and it looked like a shape, a person, behind the curtain.

"I know you're there, come out and stop playing games!" she said, trying to keep any fear out of her voice.

"Malfoy, is that you? This isn't funny anymore!" she said, desperately hoping it was Malfoy playing another joke on her. Still no one answered.

Hermione sucked up what courage she had. She walked towards the curtain.

"All right, if you won't come out, then I'll just see who you are!" she said trying to sound aggressive.

She yanked back the curtain expecting to find the intruder.

No one was there.

She had a sickening feeling. Something was there. She just couldn't see it.

A cold breeze brushed by her face. Then it was gone. The temperature returned to normal. Hermione was quite frazzled by this event. As she was getting ready to let go of the curtain, something caught her eye. She bent down to pick it up.

"A locket," she said, inspecting the item. She turned the locket over and saw initials engraved on it.

"LEP," she said.

Hermione put the locket in her bag and walked back to the Gryffindor Tower. She was unaware of the eyes watching her.

"Soon you will know, soon you will see," the ghostly voice said. The apparition of Lily Evans Potter returned back to the shadows.

That evening, Hermione sat on her bed and examined the locket. It was beautiful. The circular front was solid gold and decorated with a diamond star and a silver moon. The color of the gold was unique and seemed to turn a red tone in certain lights. The over all apperance was quite stunning. She tried to see if it would open, with no success. Hermione did a few counter curses on the locket to make sure it was safe to wear. She locked it around her neck and got ready for her detention.

Hermione was lost in thought about how miserable tonight was going to be with Snape, that she did not see the locket start to glow slightly, or the star begin to twinkle.

******

Ginny sat in the common room with Ron and Harry, listening to them complain about their detention with Snape

"Of all the rotten luck! Why couldn't we have had detention with McGonagall instead of with Snape? He'll probably have us working with a Blood-Sucking Bugbear," Ron said, as he sat beside Harry. "I will say that it would be better than working with Goyle," Ron continued, with an agitated expression.

"No, he'll probably have us working in a cage full of Blast-Ended Skrewts," Harry said sarcastically.

Ron stood up. "Potter and Weasley, one hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor for confusing Mr. Malfoy with the Blast-Ended Skrewt! Now back in your cage," Ron said, staggering around and mocking Snape.

Harry laughed as he watched Ron's antics.

"Longbottom, two hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor for you serious lack in evilness!" Ron said to Neville, still continuing his Snape impression.

Most of the people common room, were laughing at Ron.

He turned and gave them a Snape glare. "Are you laughing? Three hundred points from Gryffindor for being happy," Ron continued his Snape antics as people kept laughing.

Harry had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

Ginny was also laughing at Ron. She decided not mention anything to Harry about what she had seen, yet. She would wait until after their detention and mention something to Hermione. 

The trio made there way to the dungeons after Ron had tired from acting like Snape. Dread could be seen on each one of their faces instead of the laughing one's that they had a few moments ago. They reached the entrance to the Potion's Room. Malfoy and Snape were waiting for them. The expressions on Malfoy's face showed displeasure just like their own faces. Snape wore his usual scowl. The trio snickered remembering Ron's impressions of Snape.

"I was beginning to wonder if you three were going to show up. You were almost late. I would advise you to never make such a foolish mistake for one of my detentions," Snape said coldly, glaring at them.

"Well, the headmaster has a project for you four to do in the lower chambers. The corridors are rarely used. They are in dire need of cleaning. So you will spend your detention making everything spotless. I have to warn you though, strange noises have been heard down there recently. Keep an eye out," Snape said, grinning at the last part.

"Follow me," he said, as he made a motion with his hand.

They walked down a flight of steps to a hallway, and down another flight of steps. This process repeated itself over and over.

"I really didn't think we would literally have the detention from hell," Ron whispered to Harry, as they walked down yet another flight of steps.

Finally they arrived at a long dark corridor. It was damp and very musty smelling, besides having the sort of air of oppressive gloom usually reserved for castles in Muggle horror movies, not Hogwarts. All sorts of molds were growing on the walls. The corridor looked like it had no doors. It was just long, dark, and seemed to go on forever. The floors were black with mud. Snape was not kidding when he said this corridor was rarely used.

"Well here you are," he said, looking over the corridor, "This whole corridor is to be cleaned, with no magic. Also as it seems you boys like to have so many conflicts. You will be split up into pairs. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger will work at one end of the corridor, while Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley clean the other. Do not fight down here. These walls are enchanted with anti-magic devices. Any curses thrown will be backfired, understand?" Snape said, eyeing each of them.

They all nodded their heads.

"All right, have a wonderful night," he said, and then strolled back up the stairs.

The four students looked from one to another, Malfoy glared at them all.

"Lets get this over with," Hermione said, picking up a bucket and brush.

"Are you that anxious to be alone with me, Granger?" Malfoy said, as he walked up beside her.

"You do anything at all to her, Malfoy, and I swear you'll never see daylight again," Ron said, as he stomped over to Malfoy.

"Your such a load of bollocks, Weasley. Calm down or your head might explode," Malfoy said back, grabbing a bucket and brush.

"That's enough, let's go." Hermione said, as she proceeded down the corridor.

"Ta-Ta boys, have fun," Malfoy said, as he walked in the same direction Hermione had.

"I don't trust him with her, Harry. That slimy git. This is all his fault to begin with," Ron seethed, looking at the retreating pair.

"I know Ron, but lets get this over with. Hermione will be fine. I think she can handle Malfoy better than any of us," Harry replied.

"Like that makes me feel any better," Ron said, making an annoyed face.

They walked to the opposite end of the corridor, picked up their brushes and began to scrub. Miserable could only describe how they felt. They drifted into a pleasant discussion about Quidditch. This helped make the detention a little more bearable, though it impeded their progress quite a bit. Discussion of the Wronski feint does not lend itself to speedy cleaning.

"Granger, your very good at hard labor. Did I ever tell you I had a dream that you were a house elf without a voice? Now I see you would make a good house elf. You should think about it. I mean, it is a step up from being a Mudblood," he drawled on, with a smug attitude.

Hermione couldn't take it any longer. Malfoy was driving her crazy. He had spilled her bucket twice, tripped her three times, made snide remarks non-stop, and now he was just relaxing doing nothing. He was grinning ear to ear, watching her work.

The hours they had been scrubbing seemed like days now. Hermione could see that she and Malfoy were getting closer to the middle of the corridor.

"Bloody hell Granger, can't you stand to be without your precious knights for a moment?" Malfoy said irritably. "Are you waiting for your reunion to show them how much you have missed them?" he grew a grin, "What kind of 'favors' do you give them in return for their friendship?" Draco said, in a crude suggestive tone, as he lounged around on a piece of clean floor.

"That's it! You arrogant jerk! I have had it with you! Get off your lazy bum and work, or I swear I will shove this mop so far up your arse, you will be a permanent soprano! You..You..Malfoy!" Hermione spat his name like it was the worst thing in the world to say.

Draco laughed at this. "Language, Ms. Granger. I have never heard you use such a foul word. 'Arse.' My, my, you are quite today. You should feel honored, not many girls get to spend a night alone with me, in a dark, semi isolated hallway," Draco directed his last part of his sentence down the corridor towards Harry and Ron.

"Admit it. You like being alone with me. I bet you've even had fantasy's about this type of situation, haven't you, Granger?" he smirked even more.

"All right you asked for it!" Hermione said, as she charged Malfoy. He was in total surprise and for a moment he simply gaped at her approaching form. He finally jumped up to move out of the way, but Hermione hit him. All she was thinking about was shutting Malfoy up. As she hit him, she anticipated his stumble before he hit the wall. This would have been sufficient, if the wall hadn't of vanished. Instead of Draco being slammed into the wall with the force of Hermione's charge, they both fell to the ground beyond the wall.

"Uff," Draco sounded, as he hit the ground

Hermione made a similar noise as she landed on top of him. She stayed like that for a moment, regaining her senses. She was suddenly aware of the hard chest she had fallen on and the soft breathing of Malfoy below her. His smell was mysterious, exotic, and overall appealing.  Hermione quickly reprimanded herself for thinking anything was appealing about Malfoy. 

Draco had been ready to be slammed into the wall. He was expecting his back to hit. He was not expecting for:

1. The wall to vanish.

2. To fall through the wall.

3. For Granger to land on top of him.

He lay there trying to regain his bearings. He quickly noticed Granger had not moved off of him.

He noticed her body. He could feel her breasts squashed up against his chest. Her soft breathing caused her breasts to move up and down.

_So Granger does have some 'goods' under those baggy robes after all_, he thought, enjoying her body against his.

He had a lingering thought about touching her 'goods', but decided against it since she would probably try to beat him to a pulp if he did.

He noticed her smell. She smelt of lilacs mixed with a touch of something else, almost like the smell of rain. Her smell was quite enticing, yet peaceful and calming.

_How come I've never noticed this before?_  Draco thought.

_I should never notice such things about someone like her to begin with!_  Draco reminded himself.

Reality finally smashed back into them at exactly the same time. They were both sprawled out on the floor, lying on top of one another. Panic gripped both of them as they immediately shot apart from one another.

Malfoy was the first to speak, "I knew you wanted to be alone with me, Granger. Really you didn't have to go to all this trouble for a hidden rendezvous," he said, trying to tease her again.

_Arse_, she thought.

"Stuff it, Malfoy," she said, giving him an annoyed face. "Where are we anyway?" she said, as she started to look around the room.

"How should I know? I didn't make that wall vanish," he said, as he pulled out his wand.

"**Illustro**!" he said, as the whole room was brightened.

Both of them gasped at the same time. It was amazing. The room that was revealed by the light was exquisite. There were all kinds of items placed around, almost like a museum. Remarkable items from Samurai Armors, to extraordinary swords, exquisite shields, all kinds of weapons, and things neither one of them have ever seen. The tables were made out of gold and mahogany wood. The molding around the walls was pure gold. A huge phoenix was on the ceiling, made out of brilliant colored gemstones. All the houses where represented in the room. Each coat of arms was made out of gold and all kinds of gemstones. Finally there were books. Hermione was in paradise.

_A secret library_, Hermione thought with excitement.

"This room is worth a fortune," Draco said, as he gaped at the gemstones.

"I once read of a secret room the founders of Hogwarts had created, but the book never went into detail about what the room looked like. Besides the founders having their personal offices they also created a meeting room of sorts. Each founder was ordained into the Order of Phoenix in this meeting room," Draco added, as he rubbed his hand over the Slytherin crest.

"The Order of Phoenix? I've never heard of that, what is it?" Hermione asked, as she approached Draco.

"You wouldn't have heard about it. The Order of Phoenix is a secret Order. It is a rare honor to be ordained into. Only the greatest wizards to ever live have been in the Order. It is higher than the Order of Merlin and much older. The members were few in number, but they were powerful. It was said that a person was born into the Order. They could call upon a mighty Patronus shaped as a Fire Phoenix. Every member ever to be in the Order was ordained right in this room," Draco said in awe, as he looked up to the Phoenix on the ceiling.

"Incredible," Hermione said, as she imagined the story.

"You said the founders had personal office's. Do you think they are still around here also?" Hermione questioned, looking at the Gryffindor crest.

"Are you daft as a box o'lights, Granger? You're the best friend of Harry Potter and the supposed cleverest witch to grace Hogwarts in a hundred years," Draco said, giving her a quizzical look.

Hermione blushed slightly at his comment. She was glad she wasn't facing him.

"Think of our houses founders, Granger. It's pretty obvious where Godric Gryffindor office is. How many places in Hogwarts have a Griffin in front of them," Draco said.

"Dumbledore's office," Hermione said lightly, as she focused on an imaginary spot on the wall.

"Salazar Slytherin's office is much more difficult to find. But alas your precious Potter had no trouble there," Draco said, as he grew an annoyed face thinking about Harry.

Hermione thought for a moment. Then a light clicked on in her head. She looked at Draco.

"The Chamber of Secrets? That was Slytherin's office wasn't it?" she asked Draco.

"Very good, enough history lessons for today," he said, turning away from Hermione and surveying the rest of the room.

"How did you know about all that?" Hermione asked in bewilderment.

"My family is a very old bloodline, Granger. Knowledge and information has been passed down through the generations. Besides that, we have a massive library full of rare and unique books," he replied.

"I bet you have a wonderful library," Hermione said, looking at the items in the glass casings.

"Yes, on any subject you could think of. You could almost get lost in our library. It was a good place to escape reality, when I was a boy," he said.

"You should see it one day," he added.

Hermione looked at him. She had a shocked expression on her face.

_He acts like me seeing the Malfoy library is the most natural thing in the world. Did he hit his head when we fell into this room_? Hermione thought, still giving him a questioning look.

"That is of course when you're a house elf. You're going to have to be at least of that status to enter my house," he added, turning to her with a smirk.

_Nope, he's the same prick as before. He must not of hit his head. Too bad, I thought maybe he turned into a nice guy_, she thought sarcastically.

"Well seeing as I have no intention to be a house elf, especially not your house elf, I guess I will never be able to grace Malfoy Manor. Such is the tragedy of our time," she replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, quite a tragedy. You're missing out," he said. Draco was getting ready to add another snide remark when an object caught his eye.

"Hey, what is that?" he said, as he pointed to where they had landed earlier.

"Hmm? Oh, my locket. It must have unclasped and fallen off when we fell." Hermione replied, going over to the locket.

Draco reached down and picked it up, looking at the open locket. He turned it over and looked at the picture inside. Draco looked at it and immediately recognized the person in the picture. He gasped out loud.

"What?" Hermione said. "Oh look it's finally open. I was trying to figure out how to open it," she added

Draco was pale. He looked up from the locket to Hermione.

"Where did you get this?" he asked in an almost frightened tone.

"What's wrong with you? I found it earlier. Don't worry there are no curses on it. I already checked," Hermione said, taking the locket from him.

"That's not it. This picture, I know this picture," he said still in the frightened tone.

"What?" Hermione said as she looked at the picture. "It's a little girl and boy," she added. "Do you know them?" she said, looking at Draco.

"I had a dream about her last night. A dream about her and her father. A dream about a bad man coming for her and her father sending her away. A dream that seemed so real, it was almost like a memory," he said, looking at the picture.

Hermione gasped and looked like she had seen a ghost. "Malfoy, Harry had that same dream. What does it mean?" Hermione asked, now starting to get frightened.

"How should I know?" Draco replied, holding the locket with Hermione.

The locket started to glow and both Hermione and Draco shrieked. They tried to drop the locket, but neither one of them could let go of it. Light shone all around them, so bright it was almost blinding. There was the sound of a rushing wind so fast it made screaming noises. Then before they knew it, they vanished. The locket lay on the ground, glowing brightly, the moon was moving in a counter clockwise direction. Then it all just stopped.

The figure looked at the locket on the floor.

"Now you shall see," it said.

It went through the wall and out into the corridor. It traveled toward its unsuspecting victims.

"Now all of you shall see," it said.

Ron heard something coming toward them like a gust of wind. He looked up and gasped.

"Harry! What the bloody hell is that?" he asked, pointing down the hallway.

Harry turned around quickly; he only had enough time to say, "A flying locket?!"

A blinding light and a gusting screaming wind surrounded both boys. Harry's last thought was that he swore he saw a woman holding the locket that looked exactly like his mother.

"Mother!" he screamed, confusion tingeing his voice.

This was the last word Harry said out loud before they vanished without a trace. Nothing remained but the locket that glowed, with a moon traveling counter clockwise. Just like before it stopped


	4. Welcome Home

Chapter 4: Welcome Home

Her head was spinning.  She felt like she was going to vomit.

_Where am I_? Hermione thought.

Hermione looked around her new surroundings. 

"Where the bloody hell are we?" a voice said, coming from behind Hermione.

"Well, we're not in Kansas, Toto," Hermione replied back, looking towards Malfoy.

"What are you talking about, Granger?  What does Kansas have to do with this and who the hell is Toto?" a very grumpy Draco Malfoy said.

"Geez, it's just a line from a Muggle movie called the Wizard Of Oz.  I forgot you know nothing of Muggles.  I was just trying to lift the mood a little," Hermione said, looking away from Malfoy.

"Well don't try and lift the mood, you're not helping!  This is your fault to begin with.  First it's being stuck in detention with you.  Now we're stuck who knows where.  You and that stupid locket!" he said back nastily, giving her a menacing stare.  "Oh, its not cursed, I checked," he said, in a high pitch voice, mimicking Hermione.  "Idiot!  Why would you put on a locket you found to begin with?  Didn't it strike you as a little odd that a beautiful locket would be just lying around?  Being friends with Potter, I would have thought you would be a little more careful of these things!" Malfoy continued getting very irate.

"Stop yelling at me!  You're not helping the situation either!  You're just making me feel worse!" Hermione said, getting very upset.

"Well it's making me feel better! You stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Mudblood!" Draco said very angrily. 

Hermione had tears in her eyes.  She was so upset.  She was alone with Malfoy.  They had no idea where they were.  No idea how to get back to Hogwarts. To top it off all Malfoy could do is yell at her and call her awful names.  She couldn't stop the tears from spilling out of her eyes.  She sniffled and turned away from him as the tears ran freely down her face. 

Hermione sucked in her breath and said, "Are you finished?  I hope that it has made you feel better, at my expense," she said, in a very light and sad voice.  "Putting on the locket was stupid, I admit that.  I'm sorry about the locket, I'm sorry we're stuck together, I'm sorry we don't know where we are, I'm sorry I don't know what happened!" Hermione said, her voice rising with each statement.  "Most of all Draco Malfoy, I am sorry that I EVER had any sympathy for you.  You cold hearted, uncaring, spoilt BRAT!" Hermione screamed at him, with a tear stained face.

Draco stood there with his mouth open, making a face that made him look like a fish out of water.  He knew his last outburst was uncalled for.  What can he say?  He didn't deal well with unknown situations.  He was stuck, who knows where, with Granger.  They had no idea how to get back or even how they got there in the first place.  He knew he was being harsh on her, but she deserved it, right?  This was her fault.  She should receive some verbal lashings, shouldn't she?  But he was rapidly questioning his actions, when he saw her teary eyes and splotchy face.  She was crying.  He should enjoy that he could make her cry, but now he wasn't so sure.  He had this unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.  What was that annoying feeling?  It couldn't actually be guilt, could it?  Maloy's felt no guilt or remorse.  So why the bloody hell, did he feel so crappy now! 

"Look fighting isn't going to get us out of here.  I didn't," he stopped in mid sentence, grabbing some of his hair in frustration. 

_I can't apologize to her!  I never apologize, and defiantly not to someone like her!  What was I thinking?_' Draco thought.

Hermione listened to Malfoy.  She heard him say 'I didn't' and then stop.  Was he actually going to apologize to her?  She turned to face him.  She noticed him grabbing fists full of hair and making a painful expression, like he was battling some sort of inner demon.

_He was going to apologize!  He's just too stubborn to admit it.  Stupid git,_' Hermione thought. 

She came to a conclusion on what to do.

"Look, I'm sorry about getting us into this situation.  I hope you will forgive me and try to work together to get out of here.  I will forgive you for the nasty comments, if you forgive me," she finalized.  She knew Maloy's pride wouldn't let him apologize.  If she admitted she was wrong and apologized first, he would be easier to deal with.

Draco looked at her with questioning eyes.

_She just apologized and asked forgiveness. Is this some sort of trick?  She never lets me off the hook like that.  What is she playing at?  I do want to get out of here.  Working together would be the best way.  I could try to be somewhat decent, just until we get back to Hogwarts, Draco_ thought. 

He came to a decision.

 "Alright," was Draco's only reply.

With that said, Draco and Hermione began to discuss the locket. They knew the locket was not a Portkey.  They came up with ideas of what it could have possibly been.  They decided it must be some sort of pensive, a memory locket.  Now the other question was where were they?  Right now they we're standing in the middle of a road.  It was dark outside, and no houses could be seen. They had no idea where they were and decided to walk along the road.  They picked a direction to walk, and began their trip to whatever was awaiting.

Harry and Ron had been walking down the road for at least an hour.  They finally saw lights up ahead from a house.  They began to pick up their speed towards the house.

"Look Harry, I can defiantly tell it's a house.  I hope whoever is in there is friendly," Ron said with slight skepticism in his voice.

"I hope so Ron.  I hope Hermione has noticed we are missing back at Hogwarts.  Maybe they're trying to come get us.  Maybe whoever is in this house knows how to get back to Hogwarts."  Harry said, jogging along the road.

"I don't get it Harry.  I don't understand that locket.  For one thing, if the locket was a Portkey, it should have appeared where we did.  Yet, it wasn't there.  Also Portkeys don't chase you like that locket did," Ron said.

"I told you, I think my mother was holding the locket.  She must be trying to tell us or show us something.  There has to be a reason we are here. Come on we're almost there," Harry said.

Ron and Harry started jogging at a faster pace towards the house.  There was a fork in the road.  Harry made a quick stop movement with his hand.  Ron stopped.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, coming to a halt.

"Shhh, do you see that?" Harry asked, as he looked down the road.

"What?" Ron said, as he looked down the fork in the road.  "Hey somebody is walking down the road.  Do you think they are good guys?  Should we hide?" Ron asked, looking at the bushes on the side of the road.

"We're not fugitives Ron.  Lets wait here and see who they are.  Maybe they can help us," Harry said, giving his friend a slightly annoyed look.

Draco and Hermione walked along the road.  Neither of them really saying anything.

_This is weird_.  _He is never this quiet.  He hasn't insulted me since we started walking,_ Hermione thought.

Draco was thinking to himself.

_I'm not saying a word.  If I say something it's probably going to be nasty.  Then we will fight.  Then it will take longer to get home.  I'm not saying a word.  This is so boring!  This is driving me crazy!  I hate being quit!  I hate being nice!_ Draco concluded his thought, with a grumpy face.

Both we're so absorbed in thought, that they did not see the two people standing by the fork in the road.  Well, that was until Draco looked up and nearly fell on his bum from shock.

"Pothead, Weasel, what are you two idiots doing here?" Draco said, giving Harry and Ron a curious look.

Hermione heard Draco and looked up.  She let out an excited squeak as she rushed up to Harry and Ron.

"Hermione!" both Harry and Ron said at the same time, as she gave each a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you two!  How did you get here?" she questioned, releasing a red-eared Ron from his hug.

"We just appeared down the road and started walking.  I guess the locket got you too, huh?" Ron said, still blushing slightly.

"So to speak," she replied, giving him a smile.

"Ahh let me wipe the tears from my eyes.  What a joyous occasion.  The wonder trio reunited." Malfoy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at them.

"Malfoy, why are you here?" Ron said icily, glaring at Malfoy.

"Lets think genius, probably the same reason you're here, the locket," he said back.  Then he mumbled under his breath, "idiot".

"Why would you need to be here?" Harry asked, giving Malfoy a questioning look.

"I don't know Potter, but I would really like to go home.  I'm starting to feel tainted from all your goody-goody goodness." Draco said, brushing his shoulders as if something dirty was on them.

"Shut up, you git.  We need to figure out what that locket is.  Harry and I thought that it could be a Portkey, but the key didn't travel with us," Ron said, tapping his chin.

"So basically, you have no idea.  I wouldn't expect anything different from you." Draco said, giving Ron a smirk.  "Good thing Granger and I are here then," he added superiorly.

"What's that suppose to mean, ferret," Ron said back, his temper flaring. 

"Calm down, Ron.  What Malfoy is saying, is we don't think that it's a Portkey.  We think it is a memory locket.  A sort of pensive made into a locket.  Someone wanted us to see this memory.  The question is who?" Hermione stated, looking toward her friends.

"I think I know the answer to that," Harry said.

Harry explained to them how he saw his mother holding the locket.  Hermione explained how she found the locket.  They also realized that the initials LEP were Lily Evans Potter.  The locket was Harry's mothers.  Hermione also told Harry that Draco had the same dream as he had.  Neither boy liked the fact they had the same dream.  This, in their minds, meant that they had something in common, which neither of them would ever admit.  With all that said and done, the four tried to figure out why Harry's mother wanted them here, and where here was.  Harry, Hermione, and Draco we're in a discussion of certain possibilities.  Draco's possibilities were being insults about Harry of course, when Ron interrupted.

"Guys, I think I can answer the question of where we are," Ron said, looking towards some bushes.

"You can!" they all asked surprised.

Ron walked up to a sign that was in the fork of the road.  He removed some of the growth of plants on the sign.

Harry starred in shock at what the sign said.

"Godric's Hollow," he said.

"Huh, I guess we should say Welcome Home Potter," Draco added, looking at the sign.

The group looked up from the sign to the house just in the distance.  They all wondered what awaited them inside Harry's old home.

"This is a past memory, right Hermione?" Harry questioned, as he walked with the group towards the house.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Hermione replied, walking beside him.

"So that means whom or whatever we see, can not see us.  We have no effect or ability to change any of the events occurring," Harry stated more than asked.

"That is true," Hermione replied.  She looked toward Harry for a moment with a mix of worry and pity.  "Harry, I know you think your mother is the one who wants you to see this, but," she stopped, trying to compose her sentence tactfully. "What if this is a bad memory.  Harry, are you sure that this is from your mother.  I know all the clues show that it is.  What you might see though," she stopped again looking for better wording.  "I just don't want you to be hurt by whatever event this is Harry, I don't want you upset," she said barely in a whisper, looking towards the ground.

Harry looked at his friend.  He knew she was trying to protect him from harm.  He knew that this could be a very painful memory. 

"It's ok Hermione.  I can't erase the past.  This might be a bad memory, but it must be something I should know.  I know my mother and father are gone.  In that sense my family is gone.  I don't think of it that way though.  You and Ron, you are my family.  I know that no matter what, you guys will see me through anything." Harry said, looking at both Hermione and Ron.  Hermione had tears in her eyes as well as Ron, slightly.

"Good God, are you people really born this pathetic?" Malfoy said.  "You'll see me through anything," he mimicked.  "Shall we hold hands and start singing songs now?" he proceeded.  "Why me, of all the people to be stuck with, whiney sappy, pathetic, Gryffindors?  Hurry up and see your stupid memory so I can get back to a nice normal reality, Flower-Pot.  One without this sick loving atmosphere, you're making me break out in hives!" Malfoy concluded, rubbing his arms.

"Shut up you great prat!  No one would want to be stuck with you anywhere.  How about you just wander on your merry way and leave us alone, you good for nothing ferret!" Ron yelled, with a red face, at Malfoy.

"Like I would really wander off in Potterland.  You have got to be kidding. Pink fluffy bunnies might come out and try to molest me.  No thanks, I'll pass," Malfoy said, snidely back.

"Why you!!" Ron retorted, ready to pounce on Malfoy.

"Alright stop it, both of you!" Hermione said to Ron and Malfoy.  "I swear you two are like two fighting fish, alphas.  When you set them next to each other, they will keep attacking at the glass, until they're dead.  Really, I should make a sport out of you two.  People would pay to watch.  I'll call it WWB, Wizards Without Brains," Hermione concluded, giving both of them disapproving looks.

"Oh your such a clever clogs," Draco said mockingly.  "Don't try to be witty with puns Granger, you're not very good at it.  Besides I have a brain.  A very good one, I might add.  As for Weasley, I'm sorry to say, he is definitely lacking in that category," Malfoy said, as he flashed Ron his famous smirk.

"Knock it off Malfoy.  I would rather not have you following around in my mother's memory, but I don't have much of a choice.  So just quit with the blabbering and come on, if you're coming." Harry said irritably to Malfoy, as he walked ahead of the group.

"Thanks for your concern Potter, you know how overly enthused I am to be here.  So lets go and find out what your welcome home surprise is," Malfoy said, as he walked past the remaining group.

"Do we really have to let that git come with us?  Can't we just throw him in a bag and toss him in the river?" Ron said, with an evil gleam in his eye.

"No Ron, now stop complaining and lets go," Hermione said, almost snappishly to Ron.

"What is your deal Hermione?  You're almost sticking up for that idiot.  You're not fraternizing with a Malfoy are you?" Ron said, with an angry face.

"No!  How could you even think that?  I thought you knew me better than that.  I thought this was cleared up after the Yule Ball last year!" Hermione said back, while her cheeks were getting flushed.

"Well we must not have cleared things up to much.  I see you still went to Bulgaria!  You had to see your precious Vicky, didn't you?" Ron yelled back at her.

"You have no idea what I did this summer.  After your little out burst now, I'm not going to tell you!  You know what Ron, I'm not telling you anything!" Hermione said, now red faced, as she pushed pass Ron and walked passed Harry and Malfoy.

"Oh yeah! Well, well, well that's just great!" Ron yelled back, not sure what to say in retort to her last outburst.

"Are they always like this?  I heard of love hate relationships, but that's just scary.  I'm glad I'm not you and have to put up with that all the time." Malfoy said, watching Hermione storm past them.

"You have no idea," Harry replied in a very tired voice.

The four walked down the road getting closer to the house.

The house itself was an older English home, made of aged gray stone.  It was two stories tall with wooden burgundy window shudders.  Ivy grew along parts of the house, reaching to the roof in some parts.  There were chimneys on either side of the house.  The house looked more like an old Inn than a Manor house.  A cobble stone walkway stretched from the road to the front entranceway.  Larger bushes made a fence blocking the house from the road.  The only entrance was the walkway.  Being quite charming at night, Harry could only imagine how lovely it was during the day.  He felt familiar with the house.  Not quite remembering it, but having a feeling of nostalgia. 

The four of them walked up the walkway to the front door.  Harry was the first to reach it.  He took in a deep breath and stood at the doorway, looking towards Hermione.  She just shrugged her shoulders.  Draco gave an annoyed sigh and turned the doorknob and he pushed open the door.  Harry walked through the open door and walked into the house, his house.  The group stood in the entranceway.  Harry smiled at his surroundings.  This was exactly how he imagined it would look like.  Wizard devices lay all over, with some muggle things too he noticed.  'Must be some of mums things', Harry thought.  Their was a quilt being quilted by itself, a broom sweeping unassisted in the hallway, and a duster that was dusting everything in sight.  There was also a wizard clock, like what the one Weasleys have in the Burrow, but more elegant.  Harry approached it to see the people on the clock, but was stopped by a voice that called from the sitting room.

"Lily, I'm going to send the papers to Albus, I'll be back in a bit," the male voice said.

"All right dear, I'll be upstairs if you need me," another voice replied, this one being feminine. 

A man walked past the group, completely oblivious to them.  Harry knew immediately who it was.  "Father," he said aloud, as he watched the man walk by.

The group stood there for a while in slight shock and awe.  After all, how many people actually have a chance to relive a memory.

Hermione was first to speak.  "Harry do you want to go upstairs?" she questioned, looking at Harry.  Harry nodded his head.

They walked up the staircase and down the hallway.  Humming could be heard from a door up ahead.  Harry braced himself for what he knew would be on the other side.  They approached the door.  They stood by the doorway and watched the scene inside.  

 A woman with red hair was holding a baby, a boy, close to her and humming a lullaby.  The baby starred at his mother with big green eyes.  The baby smiled and giggled, as she twirled around.  

"Oh Harry, do you know how much mommy loves you?" the woman said giving a radiant smile to the child.  "I love you more than the sands of time," she continued as she twirled around again.  "Soon you will have a playmate.  It has been a while since you last have seen each other.  I'm so happy they found her," she said the last part with relief.  She was lost in thought for a moment, looking at an open locket she held in her hand.  She looked back to the baby.  "Right now though, I want to her my baby boy laugh.  Can you laugh for mommy again?" she asked, as she spun around again, the child giggled.

"Harry, that's you.  That's you and your mum," Ron stated to Harry, with a shocked expression.

"Always stating the obvious, aren't you Sherlock?" Malfoy said, as he rolled his eyes at Ron.

"Shhh, knock it off you two and listen," Hermione said, trying to watch the mother and child.

A door shutting from down stairs made the group jump.  "I'm back dear, I'll be in the study if you need me," the male voice said.

"Alright sweetheart," the woman replied, then focusing back on the child, humming once again.

Harry had a sudden sick feeling in his stomach.  He really wanted to get out of the house and get out now.  He felt as if something bad was about to happen.  He looked over to his baby self and noticed the sad look on the baby's face.  The baby started crying and wailing.  Dear God, he knew.  He knew, even as a baby, what was about to occur.

The wind started to pick up outside as the branches started scratching against the windowpane.  The woman tried to calm the baby the best she could.  You could tell she was starting to get worried.

"What's wrong sweet-ums, what is the matter?  Shhh, its ok, mommy is here," she said, trying to comfort the child.

Harry stared at the scene.  "I really want to leave now.  Something bad is about to happen. I know it is.  I have an awful feeling about this part," Harry said in an anxious voice.

"What are you going on about Potter?  This is just a memory.  Remember?  We can't be hurt or seen," Malfoy replied, focusing back on the mother and child.

Hermione started to look nervous.  She scouted closer to the wall, unknowingly closer to Malfoy.

"Scared Granger?  Come to me to protect you.  Seeing the other two wankers here, I guess I would be the only logical one to come to for protection, " Malfoy said, with a devilish smirk on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.  "You could protect me," she looked up at Malfoy, "just as good as a python protects a mouse," she stated, looking away.

He just smirked at Hermione, but was interrupted by the loud crashing that came from downstairs.

"NO!!!!!  Lily Run!!" was screamed from below.  The dreaded killing curse was yelled by an unknown voice, a bright green light, accompanied by a huge gust of wind, flooded the downstairs and the hallway.

Harry cringed and sunk to the floor.  He knew what had just happened.  He knew who the unknown voice was.  He knew his father was dead.

"James!" the woman shouted.  The group was extremely frightened, even if it was just a memory, and rushed into the baby's room.  The woman rushed to the door and slammed it shut.  She turned from the door, with her back facing it, cradling baby Harry close to her chest.  The door burst open, a cloaked figure stood in the doorway.  He was pure evil itself.  Everything about him reeked of it.  The woman placed baby Harry in his bed, and turned to face the intruder.

"Voldemort," she spat, with hatred.  "I don't know how you found us, but I won't let you hurt him," she said in a protective voice.

"You should be weary of your Secret Keeper Lily.  Not very good at keeping them is he.  After all, he did lead me to you," he said in a sinister voice.

"No!  He would never betray us, I won't believe you!" she yelled at him.

"Ah, my dear, you should know how thirsty people are for power.  Being always the fourth wheel, the last at everything, sort of the handicap of the group.  He was easy to corrupt.  Very little effort was needed to get him to see things my way," he replied in the same haunting voice as before.

"I don't care what you say!  You brainwashed him!  You corrupted him!  You evil bastard!" she yelled at him.

"Maybe so, but I found out what I needed.  I found the Potters," he said, laughing cruelly at his comment.

"Now move aside wench, you need not die.  The boy on the other hand must die, with the rest of his line," he said, raising his wand towards baby Harry.

The woman said some kind of spell under her breath, one that could not be heard.  She had determination in her eyes.  She spared one last glance to baby Harry and mouthed, "I love you."

Voldemort studied the child.  Then he backed away from the baby, raising his wand to directly point it at him.  "This is the only way boy, the only way for me to achieve my goal.  You stand in the way of that goal, you and the rest of the Potter line.  Now to eliminate you," he said, as his look hardened.

"**Avada Kedavra**_!_" he screamed, holding his wand at baby Harry.

The green light shot out of his wand.  He had a smile on his face, ready for his spell to hit his victim.  It hit the wrong victim.  

The woman shouted, "NO!" and threw herself in the way of the spell just as Voldemort had spoken it.  The spell hit her dead on the chest.  A hollowing wind surrounded her, as her screams pierced the air.  Her life force was painfully ejected from her body.  She fell limply forward, as her lifeless body made a cruel thud, upon impact with the ground.

"Stupid woman, your death was not needed," Voldemort said, as he gave a disgusted look at the woman's lifeless body.  "Nothing can be done about it now.  Worthless act though. Still I will kill the boy," he said, approaching baby Harry.  He reached for the baby and moved some of the baby's hair with his wand.  Baby Harry just looked up at him, with tears in his eyes.  "Who will protect you now boy?" he asked the child.  He huffed and backed away, pointing his wand at the child again.

"**Avada Kedavra**_!_" he shouted, for the second time.

The spell hit the child on his head.  A light surrounded the baby.  It was not green, but white.  The baby's face was in pain, and he was crying.  All of the light suddenly bounced off of him and hit Voldemort right in his heart.  Voldemort screamed in pain. The white light encompassed his body.  The light shot out of his chest in every direction. It spread through his whole body, engulfing him.  His whole body turned into a pure white light and a massive explosion shook the whole house.  After that he just vanished.  There was no sign of him anywhere.  The only sound that was heard was baby Harry, still crying and sniffling.  The house started to rumble, making creaking noises and parts of the ceiling started to fall in.

The group of four stood there in complete shock, all but Draco had tears in their eyes.  Draco had a sort of upset look on his face, very unlike his typical Malfoy looks.  They all just stood there without saying a word, until they realized the house was falling apart.  They heard people come in from downstairs, rushing up the staircase, down the hall.  The group of four watched the new scene occurring.  Albus Dumbledore was first to enter.  He walked up to baby Harry.

"The boy is still alive?  Where is Voldemort?" a person asked, breathing heavily, ducking from part of the falling debris.

Dumbledore picked up baby Harry and moved his hair slightly on the baby's forehead.

"He is gone for now.  I'm not sure if it is permanent or not, that we will have to see.  Young Harry, seems to have vanquished him for the time being." Dumbledore replied, holding a now quite baby Harry and ignoring the falling house

"Amazing.  Albus, what about the other one," the person asked, kicking some debris away.

"She is safe and so is her identity.  She will be protected until we know for sure he's gone.  Or unless it is absolutely necessary for her to find out, who she really is." Dumbledore said to the person, as he held the baby.

"Is she still even in the wizarding world anymore?" the person asked, looking weary of the falling house around him.

"No, she is safest with muggles, just as her brother is now safest with them also," Dumbledore said, as he gazed down at Harry.  "I'll have Hagrid come fetch the baby.  I must apparate directly back to Hogwarts," he concluded.

"Lets go before this bloody house buries us alive," the person told Albus, rushing out the door.

Albus Dumbledore nodded and the two of them left the room, at a fast pace.

The room went into a white light.  The four Hogwarts students where swept away into a spiraling vortex.  They were dropped from the portal onto the ground of the corridor they had previously been cleaning.  Landing in a heap piled with legs and arms spread all over the place.

"Weasley stop grabbing my arse!  You bloody idiot!" Malfoy yelled at Ron, trying to push away him away.

"Well get off me so I can move you daft bastard!" Ron yelled back, pushing against Malfoy.

They all untangled themselves and just sat in the corridor, contemplating what they had just witnessed.  Harry was still highly upset by the whole event.  Hermione had a comforting arm around him, consoling him.  Ron looked weary.

"Well I'm back, and glad of it too.  Remind me to avoid your memories at all cost Potter.  I thought my life was screwed up at times," Malfoy said to Harry, as he stood up.

Malfoy's comment snapped Harry out of his shock.  He looked up at Malfoy.  "I'll make sure to put anti-Malfoy devices on the next memory locket we stumble upon," he said, with an annoyed look.

"You do that," Malfoy said, as he started to walk off.  He stopped and turned back around.  "You never know Potter, she could still be out there," he said in an almost nice way. 

This of course, was a very unlikely Malfoy retort. The trio all had their mouths dropped to the floor.

"Argghhhh!  See what happens when I hang around pathetic, sappy, dolts.  I start saying nice things.  Now I really need to go back to the Slytherin dorm.  I need some cold-hearted bastards to revert me back to normal," Malfoy said, as he began to walk away again.  "See you later my three little idiots," he said, as he walked off.

The trio had picked their mouths up, after his ending comment.  They all thought they same thing.

_Jerk!  _

Harry sat and pondered over what Draco had said. 

_Could she still be alive? Harry_ thought.  He smiled as realization finally set in.  He had a sister.

"I have a sister," he said aloud.

Ron and Hermione looked towards Harry.  They were both happy and worried. Questions clamored inside their minds, each one carrying a twinge of excitement and fear. Harry had found his sister, but would he ever find her? Would it endanger her if they discovered 

who his sister was? Why had her identity been kept secret, and why had she 

been hidden before the Potters were killed?  

Ron then quickly remembered they we're still in detention.  He looked around the corridor.

"That slimy little arse," Ron said, through gritted teeth.

"What?" Hermione questioned, giving him a quizzical look.

"Malfoy, he left.  Now we have to finish cleaning the corridor ourselves," Ron said, still glaring at the door Malfoy had exited from.

The group all sighed in annoyance.  The stood up and started to finish their detention.  Harry finished cleaning, but the whole time was thinking,

_I have a sister. _


	5. What could a simple bet lead to?

Chapter 5:  What could a simple bet lead to?

The autumn season at Hogwarts had turned to winter.  Now that the temperature had become rather chilly, outdoor activities where limited.  Wintertime did allow for snowball fights, a Weasley tradition.  Alas, there was one extraordinary activity most could not do.  An activity greater than the invention of Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans combined.  That activity of course is Quidditch.  Which is where we are today.  Two particular boys are moping around the Gryffindor Common Room.  They wore sad, bored, hopeless expressions.  What a terrible life they live.

Hermione sat on her cushy seat, on the big, red, velvet couch, with Crookshanks in her lap.  She watched Ron walk by her, and sigh miserably.  She eyed Harry sitting across from her, starring into nothingness, twiddling his thumbs.  You would think the two of them had received terrible news.  Hermione didn't think she would act this miserable even if she found out Snape was going to adopt her.  Well, maybe if that occurred, she would react similar, but for Gods sake!  This was only Quidditch!  They would get to play again in a few months, and if Ron made that infernal sighing noise again, walking by her, she was really going to make his life miserable.

A month had past since the incident with the locket. 

Hermione, Harry, and Ron had gone back to try and find the secret room again but with no luck.  Hermione really wanted them to see the room.  She told them every detail about it and the story Malfoy had told her about the Order of Phoenix.  No matter where they pushed on the wall, they couldn't get in.   Maybe the room had moved locations.  Some Hogwarts rooms were known to do this.  Even Dumbledore said he couldn't find all the rooms in Hogwarts.  After a couple of weeks of unsuccessful searching for the room, they decided to give up for the time being.

Ginny had approached Hermione about the ghostly apparition she had seen.  Hermione explained the situation to Ginny, leaving out the part about Harry having a sister.  She told her what happened in the memory.  Ginny felt awful for Harry having to endure his parent's death again.

As for the ghost of Lily Potter, she was not seen since the locket incident.  Harry had looked for her, but a ghost cannot be found unless it wants to be revealed.  Lily Potter, as of the moment, did not want her presence to be revealed.  Harry had many questions about ghosts in general.  If his mother was a ghost, did that mean his father was one too?  Hermione didn't even know the answers to these questions.  Hagrid wasn't around to ask him.  He was still with the giants somewhere.  Dumbledore might know, but Harry did not want Dumbledore to probe deeper into the situation.  Harry just wanted to know about ghosts.  Then Ron had a remarkable idea.  Ask a ghost.  So Harry, Hermione, and Ron went in search of Headless Nick.

Sir Nicholas explained the best he could about why a ghost stays in the living world.

"A ghost is a soul that still feels it has a purpose to provide in the living world.  Sometimes they take guardian roles, not ready to leave their loved one's on their own.  Sometimes they are vengeful for their death and seek revenge.   Sometimes they are just lost souls who cannot go to the next world until their souls are released.  The later is the most tragic story.  Those souls stay in purgatory until the soul is released," Sir Nicholas explained.

"How can a trapped soul be released?  Do they still have ghostly forms?" Hermione inquired.

"A trapped soul is only released when the holder of the soul is destroyed," Sir Nicholas said with a serious expression.  "They do not take ghostly forms unless they can chant a soul spell before their time of death.  Also, the person has to be killed because they are protecting someone.  The soul chant can bind their soul to the living world," Sir Nicholas said, as he floated between Ron and Hermione.

The trio looked to one another.  Harry's expression was grave.

"I think my mother said a soul chant.  I saw her recently, she showed me a memory," Harry said sadly.

Harry remembered something.

"Would the killing curse trap a soul in purgatory?" Harry asked, with a hard expression.

"Yes, and the souls would not be released until the one who used the curse was destroyed," Sir Nicholas said softly.

Harry sank to his knees.  His family was trapped in purgatory.  It was bad enough that Voldemort had killed them, but now their souls cannot even find peace.

"I hate him," Harry growled.  He stood up and stormed back to the Gryffindor Tower.

Sir Nicholas looked at Harry's retreating form.

"Poor boy," he said, as he floated through a wall, disappearing.

Both Hermione and Ron knew that he "him" Harry referred to was Voldemort.  They both felt terrible for their friend.

Harry still had another thing to focus on.  He had a sister, but progress on finding Harry's sister was looking bleak.  Nothing was known of her, no name, age, apperance, nothing.  Whoever she was, she was a huge secret.  No one was supposed to know about her.  If Harry asked questions, people would find out he had a sister.  This would be a bad idea, considering how much effort had gone into protecting her identity.  For now, Harry had to be happy just with the idea of having a sister.  Who he believed, with all of his heart, was alive. 

Harry remembered the child in his dream, with her big brown eyes.  This was the only glimpse he'd had of his sister.  

He thought she might have their mothers red hair.  Ron informed him she could have brown hair, like his.

He imagined her to be about two years older.  Katie Bell was one of his first possibilities. Ron reminded him, that you had to be 11 to start Hogwarts.  Someone born after Sept. 1 to the end of December would have been born in 1979 not 1980.

So he added Hannah Abbot and Lisa Turpin to his list.

He thought that she would have Muggle parents.  Ron interjected that she could have one Muggle parent and one Wizard parent. That they just lived in the Muggle world.

So he added Susan Bones and Sally-Anne Perks to his list. 

Harry thought that his sister probably would think that the parents she was living with were her real parents.  That she didn't remember her true parents since she was so young.  After all he didn't really remember them.  Ron said she could know, and just be really good at keeping secrets.  

After all was said and done, thanks to the help of Ron, Harry now had most of the school as possible sister suspects.  He also had the rest of the Wizarding Schools.  Not to mention all the Muggle schools.  Ron had been kind enough to inform him, she may have never joined the magical world. 

Basically, Ron was absolutely no help, and Harry was left where he begun.  The only image was the dream.

Slowly the days passed, as so did the search.  The search actually became more of a game, in which Harry and Hermione didn't like very much.  Ron of course came up with the  'What If' game. 

This would consist of Ron, seeing a girl.  He would ask Harry, "If she were your sister would you let me date her?"  Or, if she was pretty foul looking, if Harry would let her date Goyle.  Ron used many names ranging, from Seamus, to Justin, to Blaise Zabini, even Draco, which always received a,

"Hell No!" 

As the days passed to weeks, and the weeks into a month, things are where they are today, with cold weather, no Quidditch, and two devastated boys. 

Ron paced the floor again, with another sigh, and said.  "I'm so bored."

"Why don't you read a book?" Hermione said, getting aggravated at his pacing.

"A book?  Are you daft woman?  I have more valuable things to do with my time than read a book." Ron replied.

"Really?  I didn't know pacing and moaning about your miserable life had become such a eventful activity." Hermione replied smugly.

"All right you two.  Don't get into another row.  Peace and quiet is greatly enjoyed around here due to your frequent battles." Ginny intervened, giving warning glances to the pair. 

About that time, two extremely giggly girls entered the room.

"I can't believe he asked me!  I will have to get a costume robe to match his eyes." Lavender said, with a huge grin on her face.

"We are going to have so much fun!  My date is so thoughtful.  He actually asked what my favorite flowers are!  I'm so happy to have a good date this year." Parvati said, eyeing Harry at her last comment.

Harry gulped after her last sentence, and gave a goofy grin.

"So Ron, are you actually going to ask Hermione this year?  Or are you going to glare at her through the whole event like last year." Parvati said, with a snobbish attitude to Ron.

"What are you going on about?  Ask Hermione to what?" Ron said irritated. 

"Why to the Mistletoe Gala.  What other big dance do we have coming up?" Lavender piped in.

"Oh no, not another one.  Didn't they learn their lesson last year with these blasted dances?  Why do they love to torture us?" Ron pleaded desperately. 

"Ron, it's not the end of the world," Hermione interrupted.

"Well I have no dress robes, so I can not attend. Too bad," Ron said flatly.

"Silly, you make your costume for the Gala.  We get to go to Hogsmead for supplies.  Really, why don't you know about this?  Hermione is Prefect, she has informed the rest of us.  Why hasn't she informed you two?" asked Parvati.

"That is a good question." Harry asked, looking towards Hermione.

"Well, I was going to do it later today.  You two have been sulking all day.  I knew this would have made you feel even worse." Hermione replied, looking down at Crookshanks, who purred.

"Gee, thanks." Harry and Ron said, at the same time.  They looked even more miserable than before, if possible.

Within the coming days and weeks, Hermione saw happy girls passing by.  They chatted away about how excited they were, and who had asked who.  The costumes were the biggest secret.  Every girl was trying to have the best and out do everyone else.  Hermione thought they were being childish, though a little voice in her head told her she more than likely would be doing the same thing.  That is if someone would ask her, which they hadn't.

Susan had claimed Harry to go with her.  Harry was initially a little freaked out, since she was on his 'could be sister' list.  He then revised his opinion that it would be good to get to know her better.  He could then qualify her to really be on his list or not.

Harry was not Hermione's problem.  The certain red headed boy was.  She was sure he would ask her.  He hadn't asked anyone else.  At least she didn't think he had.  Was he going to wait until the last minute again, and insult her? 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, Ron!_  Hermione thought.  

_Well it couldn't hurt to start on my costume, I have to go to the Gala, I'm a Prefect_, she concluded her thought.

Boys had asked Hermione, but she turned them all down.  Now that almost everyone seemed to have dates, she started to wonder about her decision.  Which brings her back to her previous thought. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid Ron!!'

"Lost in thought Granger?" a voice from the darkness asked.

_Oh no, not him, anyone but him.  I knew my peaceful life was to good to be true,_ Hermione thought in desperation.

Draco had, incredibly, not bothered the trio too much after the locket incident.  Harry had approached him about keeping it a secret.  He of course said it would cost Harry and he would collect his debt later.  Being typical Malfoy, Harry just ignored him.  The trio figured he had stopped bothering them while he wore off their "goody goodness" as he had put it.  That was until now.

"I knew it was to good to be true," Hermione mumbled.

"Yes Granger, I'm good and I'm true.  That is beside the point.  What could my wonderful Muggle-born be so wrapped up in thought with?  Perhaps it's a certain event that is approaching.  You wouldn't still not have a date, now would you, Granger?" Draco asked, with a highly amused look.

"Stuff it, I'm not in the mood," Hermione said, as she walked past him.

Draco walked to keep up with her.

"I know guys have asked you.  Please don't tell me you're waiting for Carrot Top to ask.  He's a bloody idiot.  Especially if he hasn't asked you yet.  Even you can do better than him.  If he hasn't already asked, he's probably going with someone else." Draco said, trying to match Hermione's fast stride.

"Shut Up!  You have no idea if he's going to ask me or not, or if he's going with anyone else.  If you're so big and bad, who are you going with?  Pansy again?  Oh you must be so thrilled with that catch." Hermione said snappishly.

"Actually, I'm going alone this year.  I figured I could see how many other people's dates I can snag or shag.  I have no real preference.  It should be pretty fun.  Want to be one of my conquests, Granger?" Draco said, eyeing Hermione.

Hermione snorted, giving him a disgusted look.  "Don't count on it you bloody idiot.  I'll be just fine with my date," she said. 

"Oh really?  You are sure he is going to ask, aren't you?  Lets make a wager then, shall we?  The dance is two weeks away.  Most reasonable men should have asked by now.  Seeing as that we are dealing with Weasley, that wouldn't apply.  So if Ronniekins hasn't asked you by the end of this week.  Which is three days, remind you.  Then you have to dance the last dance with me, in front of all your adoring Gryffindors." Draco said, as he smirked.

"Wha.. What?" Hermione stumbled with her words.  "Why would you want to dance with me?  Wouldn't that tarnish your anti-Muggleborn image?  After all, you would actually have to touch me?" Hermione replied, still with shock written across her face.

"Yes, Yes, I know.  I will of course be in need of many baths afterwards.  I will probably need my mother's strongest disinfectant.  Hmm, I will owl her for that today," he said lost in thought.  "Anyway, it will all be worth it to see the look on Potty's and Weasel's faces.  Not to mention all the other happy land Gryffindor's.  Oh, I can picture it now, their precious Granger in the arms of the Slytherin snake," Draco said, with an evil grin and far off look in his eyes.

"You're pathetic, you know that right?  If I agree, I get to make a wager also.  You, Draco Malfoy, have to defend all of my work I do with you in Potions to Snape.  This is for a whole week." Hermione said, with a grin.

"Ah come on!  Mine wasn't that bad.  If that's the terms, then you also have to do most of our Ancient Runes project."  Draco declared.

"Fine," Hermione said.

"Fine," Draco said.

"What are the conditions?"  Hermione asked.

"Midnight, Friday, no later." Draco said.

Hermione nodded.  They shook hands on it.  Draco said the binding spell that kept track of their bet.  There was no way either one could cheat.  With that said and done they started to go their separate ways.  Hermione was half way down the hall when Draco said her name.

"Hey Granger, remember three days," he said, as he vanished around a corner.

Hermione rolled her eyes and kept walking.  She thought of the catastrophic events that would happen if she danced with Malfoy.  It would be pretty amusing to see everyone's mouth drop to the floor.  She let out a little giggle as she thought about it.  She then remembered why she was in this situation to begin with.  She went back to her earlier thought.  

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, Ron!!!!!!!!!!_ Hermione thought with finality. 

Hermione sat in her seat at the Gryffindor table, eating her food.  She looked up at Ron for the tenth time during dinner, giving him another withering glare.  She mumbled something under her breath.  For someone with a trained ear, you could make out "Bloody Idiot", "Brain the size of a pea", and something that sounded like "Ferret, for a dancing partner".

The reason for her actions started three days ago, with a certain bet.

On Wednesday, she decided to be extra nice to Ron. Maybe that would get him to ask her to the Gala.  Ron, being Ron, completely ignored her.  Instead he talked to Harry about, what else, Quidditch.

She tried to sit beside him, giving him her best smile.  He only looked at her, asking if she needed something.  

She volunteered to play him in Wizard Chess.  She was a gracious loser.  Even after the pompous victory dance he did after winning.

Still, he did not ask her to the Gala.

On Thursday, Hermione did something rare, very rare.  She joined in on the Quidditch conversations.  She let Ron explain every rule in Quidditch to her.  He went on, and on, and on, and on, about his interest, addiction she thought, with the sport.  She had to try her best not to roll her eyes every two seconds.  She endured much misery that day.

Still, he did not ask her to the Gala.

On Friday, Hermione was getting nervous.  Malfoy was not helping any.  He knew Ron hadn't asked her yet.  Otherwise the bet would be done.  Malfoy had much enjoyment in teasing her about her predicament.  He kept dancing around with his imaginary partner, sometimes putting his hands in inappropriate areas.  She at one point thought he had placed a tracking charm on her.  Wherever she went, he was there, dancing around like a fool. 

She couldn't lose to Malfoy.  The dance wouldn't be the worse part.  Malfoy would never leave her alone about Ron not asking her, if she lost.  She had to get that dense prat to ask, but how?  She decided to do the unthinkable.  She went to Lavender and Parvati as a last resort.

She told them she wanted a make over.  They of course got extremely giggly and happy.  

"A makeover!" Lavender exclaimed with excitement.

"Now sit right here, Hermione.  I have always hoped you would come to us for a makeover," Parvati said, as she closed the bedroom door.

Hermione felt as if she was trapped and Lavender and Parvati were about to devour her for dinner.  She made a sheepish expression as she sat down in the chair.  She gave a weary glance to the duo.

"Don't threat Hermione, you will look simply marvelous when we are through," Lavender said, as she began applying some type of cream to Hermione's face.

"What colors should we go with, Parvati?  Hermione has very natural tones, we can emphasis them, or we can make her look bold with bright colors," Lavender said, analyzing Hermione's face.

"Let's experiment with them all," Parvati concluded, with a bright smile, grabbing a tube of Cover Girl Witch hot pink gloss.

Hermione's stomach sank.  What had she gotten herself into?  She prayed that she didn't end up looking like a clown or, as Ron says, a scarlet woman.

After they had finished Hermione had to admit they didn't do too bad a job.  Luckily they had stayed with more of the natural tones, but she was wearing the hot pink gloss.  If this didn't get Ron's attention, she didn't know what would.  She wasn't doing this because she was in love with Ron (at least that is what she told herself).  On no, she had to do this so she wouldn't lose to Malfoy.  This is what she kept repeating in her head as she walked down the stairs, into the common room, with her new look.

_Must not lose to Malfoy, must not lose to Malfoy_, Hermione kept repeating as she walked into the common room.

She noticed a lot of heads turning in her direction.  She walked up beside Ron.

Ron turned around, laughing at a joke Seamus had just told him.  His mouth about hit the floor when he saw Hermione.

"Hermione?" Ron said in shock.

_All right, it's about time you noticed me_! Hermione thought. 

"Yes Ron?" she answered him in her sweetest voice.

"Did you let Lavender and Parvati attack you?  What, did you lose a bet to them or something?" he asked her.

Hermione began to fume. 

_That's it!  I can't take it anymore.  Is he that much of an idiot? Hermione_ thought, giving Ron a very distasteful glare.

"What?  It's just not you.  I mean you're not suppose to look like that," Ron said, eyeing her apperance.

"Oh, and what exactly am I suppose to look like, Ron!  I'm a girl!  I'm sorry you don't see me as a pretty girl!" she yelled, as she stormed out of the Gryffindor Tower.

"That's not what I meant!" Ron yelled back, but it was to late, she had already left.

Harry just rolled his eyes at his friend, wondering if he would ever get a clue.  

_That, that, idiot, no, Arse!_' Hermione thought.

She fought hard to keep the tears from spilling.

_Why do I even try?  Why do I even like him? Hermione_ stopped walking and continued her thought. 

_Do I like him? Hermione_ concluded.

About that time her stalker turned up.

"My, my, my, what do we have here?  A lone Gryffindor, wandering around by herself?" the stalker said.

Hermione sighed.  She felt her day couldn't get any worse.  She dropped her shoulders in a defeated manner.

"For once, just leave me alone, please, Malfoy," Hermione said in a light voice.

"Dear God, is the sky falling?" Draco said, eyeing the ceiling and looking all around, "Granger just said please to me," he finished, giving her a smirk.  He was enjoying his taunting.  He then noticed Hermione hadn't said anything back.  He also noticed the wetness coming from her eyes.

"Ah! You're not crying are you?  I was just taunting you!  Stop the waterworks!" Draco said in a very nervous tone, waving his hands about.

"I'm not crying because of you, idiot!  I don't want to talk about it!" Hermione yelled, turning away from him.

"Calm down, Granger!  I don't really care about your personal life.  I can only imagine what this could possibly be over.  I really hope you have better things to be upset over than the Weasel Fairy.  Well, I guess if I was you, and my friends were the Boy Who Has No Brain To Wonder, and Pipi-Long-Weasel, I would be upset too," Draco said, tapping his finger to his chin.

Hermione had the immediate picture of Ron, with long braids that stuck straight out and buck teeth.  She snickered at the thought.  She looked up at Malfoy with a slight smile.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I would think you were trying to cheer me up," she said, in a less stressed voice.  She began wiping away her previous falling tears.

"Ah, what are enemies for?  I need you back on your high horse to knock you back off of it.  Now don't I?" he said, with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.  Thanks anyhow," she said, looking up at him, with a slight grin.

"I guess I should go get ready for dinner.  I'm sure I'll be seeing you around, since you're stalking me," she said, walking away.

"Hey!  Don't flatter yourself!  A Malfoy never stalks, but is stalked," he said to her, with a smug posture and attitude.

Hermione turned to face him, rolling her eyes at him.

"Yes I know, oh great Lord Malfoy," she said, as she bowed.

"That's right.  You'd do good to remember that.  Oh, and Granger, about the stuff on your face," he started.

_Oh no.  Here we go again.  All I need to hear is I'm ugly from him.  Lets see how much worse we can make Hermione feel_, she thought, preparing for a mean comment.

"You don't need it," he said, as he shrugged his shoulders.  He walked away, twirling around with his imaginary dance partner, turning the corner and vanished.

Hermione stood there in shock, yet again.

_I swear that boy shocks me more and more.  Was that a compliment he just gave me?  It seemed like a compliment.  I just don't know what to think about him.  He can be such an evil, arrogant, annoying, spoilt, jerk sometimes.  Then there are the rare times that he's almost, well, sweet, for a Malfoy_, she thought, as she headed back to the Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione gave another menacing glare at Ron as she remembered the last few days.  Dinner was ending, and everyone was heading up to the tower.  Hermione actually thought maybe Ron was going with someone else to the Gala.  But she decided that she shouldn't ponder on it.  No matter what, he is her friend.  If they aren't more than that, then so be it.

So why wasn't her heart agreeing with her brain?

She sat on her favorite couch.  Soon it would be midnight.  She would have lost her bet, and more than likely go to the Gala alone.  She thought about her costume.  She had worked very hard on it.  It was a light dust blue gown, swirled with opal.  She had even created her own shimmer charm to place on it.  This gave the gown a remarkable iridescent color and texture.  She made wings for the back of the dress.  They were a light, transparent pearl texture and color.  She had put a command spell on the wings for movement.  When she commanded to flap her wings, glitter fell from the wings.  This command was a thought command, not a spoken one.  She looked like a fairy princess in the costume.  She was quite beautiful.  To bad she wouldn't have a date to enjoy it.  Three minutes left till midnight, she sighed.

"What's with all the sighing?" a voice said behind her.  

It was Ron.  She gave a smile at the irony.

"Just sighing about life," she said.

"Oh," he said, swaying from foot to foot nervously.

 "So.  Umm.  About this Gala thing, we're friends, right?" Ron said to Hermione.

"Yes," she said, with a questioning look in her eyes.

The clock started striking the chimes for Midnight.

"So.  Um.  Will you go with me, as my friend?" Ron asked, looking pleading towards her.

The last chime struck, but it was hard to tell if it was after he finished asking or during.

Hermione wasn't happy he waited this long.  She also didn't know what to think about the emphasis on the friend part.  She was excited about winning her bet with Malfoy.  She had Ron for a date.  Well at least she thought she had, on both accounts.

"Ok, I'll go.  You waited until the last minute, again.  You know that right.  Don't count on me always being here for your last resort," Hermione said to him, in sort of an accusing way.

"Hermione, you will never be a last resort, and thanks for saying yes.  Goodnight," he said, with a sweet smile, as he turned around and went to bed.

Hermione had a smile on her face.  Ron said the sweetest things sometimes too.  She was getting ready to go to bed herself, when a parchment appeared on the table.  It was addressed to her.  This must be her official letter, stating she won the bet.  She happily began to read it.

The letter read:

Dear Miss Granger,

A bet was established between one Hermione Granger, and one Draco Malfoy.  The appointed end of term was Midnight, Friday Evening.  Due that the event occurred at exactly Midnight, only this result can be determined. 

A tie.

As so, both conditions for the bet will have to be rewarded by said participants.  

Thank-you for your cooperation,

Spell-A-Bet Keeper

Hermione hung her head down.

_Oh no_, she thought.  

_This is not going to be a pretty event.  At least Malfoy has to stick up for me, to Snape.  That should be enjoyable.  Unfortunately, I do have to do extra work on our Ancient Runes project.  Oh well, maybe it won't be that bad_, she concluded her thought. 

She could have sworn, about that same time, she heard a boy screaming in agony somewhere in the castle. 

_Probably Peeves_, she thought. 

She was wrong. 

A certain boy was having an argument with a certain parchment down in the Slytherin Dungeon.  He tried to tear the parchment up.  That didn't work.  The parchment folded together, yelled at him that it was a contracted bet, and the result was final.  Then it stuck its tongue out at him and disintegrated.  Malfoy was mad.  He screamed at the now vanished Spell-A-Bet Keeper, for ruining his life.  


	6. The Mistletoe Gala

Chapter 6:  The Mistletoe Gala

A girl walked along the snow packed trail, wearing a brilliant smile.  She headed to the lake for some fresh air, filling her lungs with the crisp air.  She thought about the events that gave her this smile.  Oh life was definitely grand, for one Hermione Granger.  

Saturday and Sunday were not that eventful in our young heroine's life.  These days were composed of a couple of things.  

One was sorting through Harry's issues, of possibly having a date with his sister.  

Hermione assured him it was ok. 

The next was Ron's weirdness around Hermione.

He became rather distant.  He wouldn't stay in the same room alone with her.  She thought this odd, since they're going to the dance only as friends.

Harry told her, "Ron's a prat."

He was just nervous about him having asked her.  Hermione said she understood, but deep down hoped he wouldn't be like this during the Gala.  A date who was going to ignore her, would not be much fun.  She was happy she was going with Ron.  He was a good friend.  She wasn't sure if she wanted more than that or not.  She was afraid of how it would change their relationship.  She wasn't sure if she really wanted to take that gamble, well not yet at least.

Monday.  This was the start of a wonderful week. 

First was the announcement that Celectina Warbeck would be performing at the Gala.  She was a popular singing Sorceress, and one of Hermione's favorites.  Ginny had all of her Wizard Disc's, and got Hermione hooked on the Sorceress.  

Next was Potions class.  That was an ironic statement in itself.  Hermione was actually glad, no thrilled, to be going to Potions.  She hadn't seen Malfoy since the bet, and she couldn't wait for him to pay up.  As she walked into the classroom, she saw his white blonde hair and she smiled a huge grin.  She sat in her seat beside him, since they were partners. 

Agitated, was a calm way to put his facial expression.  He didn't even turn to look at her, as she sat down.  She was going to love this.   For once, she got to be the tormentor.  

An evil little voice laughed inside her head.

"What's with the hostile vibes, Mr. Malfoy?  You almost look like you lost at something.  Or maybe tied?" she said, looking at him, with shinny eyes and a devilishly sweet smile.

He turned his head slightly.  He eyed her, with a disgusted expression.

"Live it up while you can, Granger.  Trust me, it won't last long.  The only reason why we tied is because Weasley ran out of options.  He asked you as a last resort.  Now if you still want to live in that sort of limelight, be my guest.  After all, it does go with someone of your stature," he said coldly.

"Come now, don't try and rain on my parade.  You're such a bad loser.  Suck it up and be a man," she said, still with a triumphant look.

"Hardy..Har..Har," he said in a goofy voice.  "Besides you didn't win, we tied!" he said with finality.

"I know, but I get my reward today.  Oh, look, it just walked through the door," she said, as Snape made his way to the front of the classroom.

The class went by fairly smooth for Malfoy, so far.  He hadn't had to stick up for her yet.  Hermione decided this just would not do.  She decided that she wasn't going to be a know-it-all, she was going to be, well a ditz. 

This started with her dropping her book as Snape walked by.  Malfoy immediately jumped out of his seat to pick it up.  He played like it was his fault.  Malfoy turned and gave Hermione a deadly glare.  

Hermione smiled.  

Then came the beaker of Wormstail, which she accidentally split.  Malfoy was quick to wipe it up before Snape noticed.  He gave her a warning growl. 

Hermione smiled. 

Lastly was the potion.  Hermione somehow had mixed up the ingredients.  Instead of being a bright color blue, the mixture was a moldy green.  Draco whispered harshly, asking what had she done.  She looked the picture of innocence, shrugging her shoulders.  Draco tried to fix it before Snape noticed.  It was to late.

"Miss Granger!  What have you done?  This potion is an awful mess!  Are you that incompetent?" Snape asked, in a growling manner. 

"I'm sorry sir.  I'm not sure what happened," Hermione said, eyeing Draco.

Draco was calling her every foul name in the book, under his breath.

Hermione smiled.

"How dare you smile, young lady!  Lets see how much you smile when I take thirty points aw.." Snape almost finished, but was interrupted by Draco mumbling something.  He looked at Draco.

"What was that, Mr. Malfoy?  I couldn't quite make out what you were saying," Snape said, eyeing Draco with a questioning look.

Draco mumbled the incoherent statement under his breath again.

"Speak up, Mr. Malfoy, I haven't got all day!" Snape said rather snappishly.

Draco looked towards Hermione, with outer most disgust.  He sucked in his breath and looked at Snape.

"I said it wasn't her fault!  It was mine! OK!" Draco finished, in a rather loud voice.

Gasps were heard throughout the room, made by Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"Oh, I see.  Why didn't you just say so?  All right back to work everyone, and do clean up this mess, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger," Snape said, saying Hermione's name like he just ate a vomit flavored Bertie Bott Bean.

Hermione smiled.

The rest of the class was still in shock.  Draco just hung his head.  The questions and torment he would soon be receiving from his housemates.

_Could life get any worse_?  Draco thought.

Hermione stopped with her insistent smiling.  She was starting to feel bad for Draco.

_Oh, all right, he looks pathetic enough_, she thought, finally giving in.

"Ok, I won't torment you anymore.  I think you have had enough punishment," Hermione said to Draco.

"Yeah, like it matters now.  The damage has already been done.  You might as well put me on a skewer and say I'm done," he said back, still with his head down.

"Oh come on, you big baby.  It's not that bad.  This person in front of me definitely is not the Draco Malfoy I know and loathe.  The Malfoy I know would come up with some nasty, witty excuse, to keep his housemates at bay.  Along with a few obnoxious rumors," Hermione said, in a matter of fact voice. 

"Yes, that's true.  I am very witty.  And who in their right mind would think I'm actually sticking up for you," he said.

"Yes, see I knew the real Malfoy was hiding in there somewhere.  Now your big problem is just explaining the dance to them," she said.

"Ah, my dear girl, you need not worry of that.  I have that all planned out in my great scheme," he said, eyeing her with a devilish stare.

"Why do I feel like some kind of prey," she said, eyeing him cautiously.

"Because you are, my dear," he said.

The rest of the week flew by.  Snape left Draco and Hermione alone during class.  He was still sheepish of Draco's past behavior, and avoided them all together.  Hermione couldn't have been more pleased with this.  She had received perfect marks on all their assignments.  Snape had not taken any points from her all week.  She could definitely get used to this.

Hermione rubbed her hands over her cheeks.  It was starting rather chilly, standing out by the lake.  She noticed the time.  She needed to get back to get ready for the Gala.  It was tonight.  She walked back to the castle to get ready, for the event of the year.

**********

The Great Hall was gorgeous.

Life sized ice sculptures, were placed all around.  The ceiling had been enchanted with light snow falling, making a glittering affect.  The ceiling also had the Aurora Borealis.  This made the light snow turn a rainbow of colors.  The tables were covered in white, as well as the chairs.  Of course there was the mistletoe.  This was no ordinary mistletoe, but enchanted.  The two fortunate or unfortunate victims would be trapped, until a kiss was given.  The gardens were like last years, at the Yule Ball.  Fairy's danced around, shinning little lights, and sprinkling fairy dust.  This was a special dust that would automatically put a smile on anyone's face.  If sprinkled with enough of it, the evilest person would perform sweet deeds.  Snow was covering the ground and bushes, but a heating charm was being used to keep warm.

A lone girl, looking like a fairy princess stood alone looking at her surroundings.  She wore a lovely dust blue gown that had a revealing neckline, but not to revealing.  The dress emphasized her nicely shaped figure, fitting her well in all the right places.  When she moved the gown shimmered and flowed with her steps.  She was quite beautiful.

She was unaware of the dashing young masked swordsman, starring at her.

He looked as if he had just stepped out of a Zorro movie with his snug fitting black leather pants, white long-sleeve shirt, cape, and hat.  The shirt's top buttons were not buttoned, giving a teasing glimpse of his well-defined chest hid underneath the shirt.  The cape gave him a dramatic and intensive allure.  His hat was large, covering most of his face in a shadow.  White blonde tresses could be seen from the back of the hat.  He was very handsome.

Hermione found out that Prefects needed to be at the Gala early.  Harry had informed her Ron wasn't ready.  He had nerves.  Basically he was in the bathroom being sick.  Harry gave Hermione a sympathetic look.  She said it was ok, and she would just meet them at the Gala.  Harry smiled.  He knelt down before her and took her hand and kissed it.  He told her she was the most beautiful princess, he had ever seen.  She blushed and swatted him away.  She told him he had never seen a princess.  Harry agreed, but still said she would be the prettiest in the land.  He bowed in a mock fashion.  She laughed at him, and thanked him for being such a good friend.

Now she was here, in the Great Hall, dateless for the moment.  She was worried about Ron, but figured he'd be ok.  She heard a cough behind her and turned around.

"You can make quite the transformation, can't you, Granger?" the swordsman said.

"If that's a compliment, then thank-you," she said to him.

"Nice get up.  So what fairy magic can you do?" the swordsman said.

"Ah, watch and see," she said, as she commanded her wings to flap.  Glitter flew from them sprinkling all around.  The swordsman wore a grin at this.

"Very clever," he said.

"So dark, mighty, swordsman, what magic can you do?" she asked him.

"You know, I could take that as a loaded question," he said, with a smirk.

He pulled out his sword and held it in front of him.  The sword began to glow, and then it turned into a beautiful red rose.  He handed it to her.

She noticed that another, or was it the same, sword replaced at his hip.  She chuckled slightly.

"So this is how you are going to try to woo girls away from their dates?  With Malfoy charm," she said, shaking her head slightly.

"Of course with Malfoy charm.  Did you think I would actually need anything else?" he said, with a traditional smirk.

Hermione got ready to answer, but noticed all the people entering the Great Hall.  Then, she saw him.  Her date.  He didn't have on a crafty swordsman costume, but it suited him.  Ron and Harry were explorers.  At least that is what they told Hermione they were.  They had on white tops, Ron's with ruffles.  Brown leather type pants.  Hermione wondered if it was dragon skin or not.  Also long capes and hats.  They were quite the pair.  She saw Harry smile at her, as Ron noticed her at the same time.  He gave her a lopsided smile.  She excused herself from the swordsman, and walked over to the pair.

"Well, what do we have here?" she asked them.

"Why we are explorers, my dear," Ron said, as he bowed.  "You, must have fallen from the heavens," he added.

Hermione smiled at this. "So, what special magic, can you two do in these get ups?" she asked them.

Ron pulled out a compass looking device.  It made a holograph in the air of all the directions.  Harry pulled out scope that let you see behind solid surfaces.

"Very creative, you two.  I'm so proud," she said sincerely to them.

"Thanks," they both said, with big smiles.

The music started.  Celectina introduced herself and began to sing one of her many top hits.  Susan grabbed Harry, as they headed to the dance floor.  Hermione noticed Malfoy with his first victim, out on the dance floor.  She was a Ravenclaw, in their year named, Mandy Brocklehurst.

_Poor Girl_, Hermione thought.

Ron asked her if she wanted to dance, she said yes.  Dancing with Ron was fun.  Hermione felt very natural at being close to him, but also very weird.  She noticed how fidgety he was being during the dance.  He would calm down and then fidget again.  Hermione thought this was a little funny.

Hermione danced to many songs, and watched Malfoy with many partners.  Hermione had to say that the dashing swordsman was successfully stealing many girls away from their dates. 

Ron and Hermione decided to take a break for a while.  Ginny came over and joined them with Colin, her date.  They talked and laughed.  Ron excused himself for a minute, and said he'd be right back.  The group went on with their conversation.

"So, how's it going with Ron?  At least he hasn't gotten sick on you," Harry said to Hermione.

"Yes, I know.  He's fine.  How's it going with Susan?" she asked him.

"Actually quite well.  She is a really nice girl.  I don't feel awkward being her date," he stated.

"That's good, I'm glad your having fun," she said.  Hermione started looking around the crowd.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just looking for Ron.  The next dance is for the Prefects.  Why don't you go dance with Susan, I'll see you out there," she said to him.

"Are you sure?  I don't want to leave you alone," he said.

"Harry, I'm a big girl.  I'm fine.  Now go dance," she commanded, with a smile.

Harry nodded and bowed, with a smile.  Then he turned to go dance with Susan.  Hermione looked all around.

_Ron where are you?_ Hermione thought.

Just then the announcement was made for the Prefect dance.  Other couples were still on the floor, but the Prefects were all suppose to be out dancing.

_Where is he! _ Hermione thought, now visually looking upset.

A hand grabbed her from behind, and pulled her out onto the dance floor.  She let out a relief breath, thinking it was Ron.  She turned to her partner, to ask where he had been.  

It wasn't Ron.

_Malfoy! _ Hermione thought.

"What are you doing?  I thought we had the last dance," she said, questioning him.

"Well, seeing as your so called date, is indisposed for the moment.  I figured now would be a good time for the dance.  Also, not to mention, all the Prefects are suppose to dance and you needed a partner," he said to her, smugly.  

"But what will everyone say?  You know, about you dancing with me?" she asked.

"Since I've danced with every other girl, they won't say too much.  Plus I'm enjoying the look on PotLuck's face right now.  Oh if looks could kill, I'd be ten feet under," he said, enjoying the situation immensely.        

Hermione turned slightly, to see Harry giving Draco a sour look.  She mouthed she was fine to him.  He nodded and focused back on his date, but still gave Draco glares every now and then.  Hermione looked back to Draco.

"Don't antagonize them tonight, please," she asked of him. 

"You know, I can get use to you saying please to me," he said, in a superior tone.

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes.  She then remembered something he had previously said.

"What did you mean by my date being indisposed?" she asked, as the song finished

Draco looked at her.  The way he looked at her, she thought she almost saw pity, but why?

"I'll let you find that out on your own, thanks for the dance, Hermione," he whispered into her ear.

This action gave Hermione goose bumps all over her arms.  She looked up to Malfoy, but he was gone.  She saw him approaching his next victim.

Hermione began to walk around in search of Ron.  She looked all over.  Was he in the bathroom sick again?  Did he go back to the Tower?  She wondered a hundred questions, until she saw him.

Over in a corner, somewhat secluded, was Ron.  She saw the mistletoe he was under.

_Oh, he got trapped.  He should look where he's going.  Let me go save him_, she thought

As she approached she noticed something, or someone.  A girl was in front of Ron.  As she got closer, she recognized her to be Hannah Abbott.  A Hufflepuff girl, that was in their year. What she didn't expect was what she should have, since they were standing under the enchanted mistletoe.

They kissed.

Hermione almost gasped, but remembered how you have to get free.  You have to kiss. 

_Well they had to kiss to get free of the mistletoe.  Its fine_, she thought, but her heart was beating wildly.

What happened next made her heart stop all together.

They kissed again.

She felt her heart shatter.  She could have sworn, she heard the pieces break inside her body.  She knew she had been harboring feelings of more than friendship, for Ron.  She had just been denying them.  To have them thrown so viciously back in her face was awful.  She gasped and turned away.

Ron heard her gasp.

"Her. Hermione," he stuttered her name.

She wouldn't turn and look at him.  She couldn't face him.

_How could he! _ Hermione thought.

Then she remembered his words.  The emphasis he put on going together, just as friends.

_Did he lie when he said she wasn't a last resort?  Was Malfoy right?  Did Malfoy already know this? That's why he came and danced with her?  Is this what he meant by indisposed?_  Hermione thought, frantically.

"Hermione, this isn't, I mean," Ron tried to put some form of an apology together.  Hannah looked as shocked and worried as Ron did.

Hermione stomped down her pain.  She called up all of her courage to do this.  Ron was her friend.  They had never agreed on anything more than friendship.  She needed to be the true friend.

"Its Ok, Ron.  You two just surprised me for a minute," she said to them.

"Hermione, are you sure you're ok.  I mean, I'm sorry, I don't know," he tried to explain again.

"No really, I'm fine.  I have Harry back there I can harass.  So see everything is ok, I promise," she said, trying her best to hold back tears at the blatant lie.

Ron smiled.  He didn't know what to say.  Hermione smiled back and turned around, walking back into the Gala.

She didn't want to be around all these people.  She put on the fakest smile she could muster.  She avoided Harry at all costs.  He would see right through her.  It hurt, it hurt her bad.  She found herself outside, in the garden.  She was away from most of the people.  She couldn't take it anymore.  She wanted to yell, scream, but most of all, cry.  She couldn't break down with these people still here.  

Someone grabbed her and pulled her behind a bush.  She looked up to see the last person she thought she would want to see.  But right now, he was the best thing she had ever laid her eyes upon.  She looked up to him.  She definitely could see the pity in his eyes now.  She couldn't hold back the tears anymore.  She cried.  She cried as she felt two arms awkwardly try to comfort her.  She cried as she heard words, she couldn't understand, from her sobs.  All she knew was that she was being comforted, by the least likely person she could have imagined.  She let all of her sorrow out at that moment, all of her pain and her heartbreak.

She cried, in Draco's arms.

Harry had just finished another dance with Susan.  He had to admit she was a fun date.  This event was extremely different than the Yule Ball.  He was actually enjoying the Gala.  Susan had excused herself to go talk to some of her friends.  Harry thought this would be a good time to check on the Hermione/Ron progress.  He hadn't been too pleased to see Malfoy dancing with her.

_What's that slimy git up to anyway?  And where did Ron go?_  Harry thought.

As if his thoughts were being read, Ron entered the Gala, looking quite flustered. 

"You look a little out of sorts.  Where have you been anyway?  Hermione was looking for you earlier," Harry said to Ron, eyeing him with curiosity. 

"Oh, yeah, about that," Ron started to say.  He brought his hand up to his head and smacked his forehead a couple of times.  "Harry, I've got myself in a real bind.  I don't know what to do," Ron said to Harry, shaking his head as he spoke.

"What happened?"  Harry asked, and then had an uneasy feeling in his stomach.  "This involves Hermione, doesn't it?"  Harry concluded.

"I'll say," Ron said.  "Sit down and I'll try to explain," he continued, as they both took seats.

"I had to go to the bathroom.  As I was walking, Hannah Abbot bumped into me.  I said excuse me, and tried to walk away.  Neither one of us could move.  I looked up, and we were trapped underneath the blasted mistletoe.  We didn't know what to do.  I mean I knew that we had to kiss, but it was embarrassing.  We stayed like that for a while.  We both decided to just do it, kiss each other.  Well, our first couple of attempts didn't go so well.  We both kept backing out, at the last minute.  Finally, we both sucked in a breath and did it.  We kissed.  I was relieved at first, but I started to wonder how it would be to kiss her again.  So I did.  That's when I heard someone gasp.  It was Hermione.  I didn't know what to say.  She wouldn't look at me at first.  Finally she did.  She told me we had just surprised her, and that she was fine.  I still didn't know what to say.  She left after that.  I didn't kiss Hannah because I liked her.  I just wanted to kiss.  I'm so confused.   I have no idea what to do.  I know Hermione and I are just friends, but you know how we are.  I think I really hurt her.  What should I do?"  Ron finished telling Harry, looking miserable.

Harry just stared at Ron.  He wasn't sure what to tell him.  Actually, he wasn't sure if he should be upset with Ron, for such a careless act.  Harry had his suspicions for a while about his two best friends.  Both of them are very stubborn, but he was sure they both had hidden feelings.  After this event, he wasn't sure what to think.  He did have a sinking feeling that Ron, would end up regretting it, sometime in the future.

"I think that, right now, you should stay here.  I'll go look for Hermione," Harry said, as he stood up.

Ron just nodded, in a daze.  Harry left him, and started his search for Hermione.  Ginny was the first person he asked of Hermione's whereabouts.  She hadn't seen her.  He asked Lavender and a couple of other girls.  No one had seen her.  He wandered into the garden.  Maybe she could be out here.  People were hard to see, due to the bushes.  He took out the scope he had made.  He could see behind the bushes.  The first couple of bushes he saw past, made him feel like a Peeping Tom.  There was no lack of snogging.  He looked to another bush, and dropped the scope.  Harry's eyes harden, and he let out a growl, as he marched up to the bush.  He pushed back the branches roughly and interrupted, the unsuspecting pair.

Hermione felt so drained and weak.  She felt as if Draco was the only thing holding her up, at the moment.  She wasn't thinking about how strange it was for him to be holding her.  She wasn't remembering all the evil things he had said and done to her in the past.  She wasn't contemplating the repercussions of this moment.  All she knew was that she felt like her heart had just been ripped away from her.  She felt so empty.

"Get your bloody hands off of her, you bastard!" someone yelled, as Malfoy was pushed away from Hermione.

Malfoy, unfortunately, couldn't keep his balance from the push he received.  He stumbled backwards and fell into a fountain.

"Hermione, are you ok?  He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Harry asked, concerned for his friend.

"Harry," Hermione said, with sad eyes.  She looked towards Malfoy in the fountain, who still just sat there, for some unknown reason.  "He was only helping me.  He wasn't hurting me," she finished, looking towards the ground.

Harry went up to his friend.  He put his arms around her.  "Hermione, I'm sorry.  I know what happened.  I don't know what to say.  I know that it will be ok though.  And you can always use my shoulder to lean on," he said, trying to perk his friend up.

Hermione looked up at him and gave a slight smile.  She thanked him and gave him a hug.  She then began to walk over to Malfoy, who had a statue pouring water onto his head.

"So, that idiot was actually being nice?  That must be a lifetime achievement for him," Harry said, giving Malfoy a weary look.

"Actually, he has been quite pleasant for the whole evening," she said back to him.

"Alright, now I know something is suspicious.  And why hasn't he got up yet?" he said, giving Draco a stern glare.

Malfoy spurt out water and gasped for a breath.  He quickly jumped out of the fountain.  He looked all around and took in his surroundings.

"What the Hell just happened?  Why am I all wet!?" he asked, in utter confusion.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, with dumbfounded looks, and then back towards him.

"You fell in the fountain," Harry said simply.

"What are you talking about, Potty Breath?" Draco said, as he eyed Harry wearily. 

"You were holding Hermione. I pushed you away from her. Then you fell into the fountain. You, bloody git!" Harry said back to him, stating the events, raising his voice along the way.

"What! I wasn't holding Granger!  Are you seeing things?  You psycho freak!  Tell him, Granger!  I wouldn't touch you, if my life depended on it!" he yelled, looking towards Hermione, for verification. 

Hermione looked at him, with confusion.

_What is he playing at?_  Hermione thought. 

"Do you have that short term of a memory?  It's ok to be a nice guy, once in a while, you know," she said, looking at him with disbelief.

Draco just stared at her, his mouth open.

_Has everyone lost their minds!?  What are Granger and Potter up to?_  Draco thought, looking between them.

A fairy flew past Draco.  He swatted at it, like he had all the other fairies that had annoyed him.

_Wait a minute.  That dust, those blasted fairies are carrying.  What did it do?_  Draco thought, with a finger up to his chin, tapping. 

Then a light bulb went off in his head.  His eyes darkened at the realization.

"Ahh, Bloody Hell!  Stupid, stupid, Goody-goody Dumbledore and his happy dust!  I swear that man does some heavy potions, because he defiantly lives in La-La land!" he roared, grabbing his head.

"What are you going on about now?" Harry asked him, getting weary of the unstable Malfoy.

Malfoy looked at both of them.  He shook his head.

"All right, listen up idiots," he said, as he began to tell his story.

Earlier that evening, Draco had arrived early at the Gala.  He was wandering around, surveying the décor.

_It could be better, not very original_, he thought, as he rolled his eyes.

He thought about what girls he was going to charm away from their dates.  He walked out into the garden. 

A fairy zoomed by his noise.

_What a bloody nuisance!  They had to be a Dumbledoff idea_, he thought, as he swatted the fairy away. 

The fairy turned and blew dust towards Draco.  He sneezed.

"You little!" he proceeded to say, and then he stopped, not feeling like destroying the fairy. 

He walked back into the Gala, and that was when he saw Granger.  She was quite lovely.  He went up and talked to her.  He had no inhibitions, and really felt like being pleasant to Granger.  

The night went on.  He had danced with many girls.  He still felt a little odd, he was happy.  He walked down the hall.  He saw a sight he never thought he would see.  Weasley was with a girl who was not Granger.  Oh!  He was never going to let her live this down.  Then he had another thought.  Why bother?  He shrugged his shoulders and walked back into the Gala.

The Prefect dance was about to start.  He got ready to grab an unsuspecting victim to dance with, but then he saw Granger.  She was alone.  He felt a pang in his heart.

_What was that?_  Draco wondered.

He had an extreme urge to dance with Granger.  He did.  As the dance ended, she wondered about the Weasel.  He actually felt sorry for her, but why?  He didn't like these feelings.  He walked away, after thanking her for the dance.  Then his mind began to clear.  Like a fog was being lifted.  He felt very light headed.

_What have I been doing? Why was I actually being nice to Mudblood Granger?!  What could have possessed me to do such a desperate act!_  Draco wondered, as he walked into the garden.  

Another fairy zoomed by his nose.  He swatted the nuisance.  The fairy was persistent and kept flying around, like a gnat that won't go away.  He growled and waited.  When the fairy flew by again, he smacked his hands together, squashing the fairy.  The fairy fell from his hand, not moving.  Draco smirked an evil grin, thinking he had destroyed the blasted thing. The fairy perked up quickly.

Draco pointed at it saying, "Why You!"

The fairy bit into Draco's finger.  He let out a yelp of pain.  He waved his finger around madly, trying to shake the fairy lose.  He finally succeeded.  The fairy stuck its tongue out at him.  Then it poured its entire contents of fairy powder onto Draco's head

"And that is all I remember, after that idiot creature, dumped happy dust on me," Malfoy said, concluding his memory.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other rolled their eyes and shook their heads.  They turned around and walked away from Malfoy.  They both were thinking the same thing.

Idiot 

**********

Hermione lay awake that the night.  She left the Gala early and went straight to bed, avoiding everyone.  The aching pain in her heart was turning into a dull thud.  She felt numb all over.  What was wrong with her?  Ron is her friend.  They had never said they were anything more than friends.  There was no reason for her to be upset by this.  So he kissed another girl, friends could kiss people, couldn't they?  Ron doesn't know that she might have feelings for him, so she can't be mad at him for kissing a girl.  Besides a romantic relationship between her and Ron would just mess up their friendship.  Look at what's happened after just one date.  This is for the best.  So why did it still hurt?  She wondered how Ron would act around her.  Would things be normal between them?  

Hermione stayed awake for hours, trying to convince herself everything was fine.  Deep down she knew things were far from fine.  What she had envisioned between her and Ron and what could happen between them, had changed.  He was still her friend, a wonderful friend, but is that all he would ever be?

There was a soft knock at the bedroom door.  Hermione didn't want to see anyone but it would be rude not to answer the knock.  She went to the door after a moment.  She opened the door to find nobody there.  She looked outside of the door and saw Ron's head from behind, going down the steps.  Then Hermione looked down and saw a rose with a note attached to it.

The rose was enchanted and sparkled.  Hermione smiled at the rose.  She opened the note, which only said one word.

Sorry.  

Hermione smiled at the note.  Her pain was still there, but at least she knew her friend cared.  She closed the door and went back to bed.

************

The next day, students where preparing to go home for Christmas Break.  Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the twins were going to the Burrow.  Hermione was invited.  She wanted to spend Christmas with her parents.  They pleaded with her to come afterwards.

Ginny knew what had happened with Ron and Hannah.  She was giving him nasty glares every second she could spare.  She assured Hermione that she would have fun.  Plus she could see Ron being embarrassed by Aunt Flora.  Since the age of two, Ron had always been targeted by his Aunt, for her so called 'Fashionable Wizards' experiments.  The whole family had many laughs at Ron's expense.

Hermione snickered at the thought.  Hermione had never felt weird about being around Ron and his family.  This time shouldn't be different.  She agreed to come after Christmas Day.

The group left Hogwarts and headed to the Hogwarts Express.  As they got the train, they found an empty compartment.  They all piled in with the exception of the twins.  Fred and George had set up 'pranks', on the food trolley.  They wanted to make sure the 'pranks' fell into Slytherin hands.  The twins where in their seventh year, but acted more like second years. 

Shrieks where heard on the journey to King's Cross.  A very purple Malcolm Baddock, a Slytherin student, stormed into Harry's compartment.

"Ar r ey, I ill em!" Malcolm attempted, at what Harry could only assume was speaking.

Malcolm had a huge tongue, along with being purple, inhibiting his speech

"What?" Ginny asked, giving the boy a very strange look.

"He said, where are they, he's going to kill them," Blaise Zabini said, appearing from behind Malcolm, with Malfoy there too.  Malcolm just nodded his head furiously.

"Sorry, not here," Ron replied, giving a fake, sarcastic, smile.

"Weasley, are you actually acting like you're better than us?  Even Malcolm being purple, with a tongue the size of London, is still better than you will ever amount to," Draco said, chuckling.

He eyed Ron up and down and then said, "Such a disgrace you are," he finished, nastily.

"Why you!  Come and say that to my face, then we will see how much of a disgrace I am!" Ron yelled at Malfoy, jumping up to his feet.

"Come out here and show me then.  I still think you won't even amount to the crap I wipe off of my boots," Malfoy said, stepping aside, for Ron to come out.

"That's it!  Your going to wish you never got on this train!"  Ron roared, heading to the door.

"Ehh, I'm so scared," Malfoy said, sarcastically, putting his hands up in a mock fashion.

"All right, that's enough!"  Harry said, as he jumped up, preventing Ron from leaving the compartment.

"Bugger off, you great prat.  Go harass some other unfortunate person," Harry concluded.

"Your such the Party Pooper, Potty." Draco said, as he rolled his eyes.

"You bloody dolts, aren't worth the effort anyhow.  Happy Holidays.  I hope the Burrow is still there for you to go home to.  Hogwarts tuition did go up," he finished, with a smirk, and walked back down the hall.

"One day, I swear, his face will meet my fist over and over again," Ron said, as he sat back down, with a scary smile on his face.

"Looks like Fred and George, aren't making many friends.  They're going to have blokes trying to skin their hides before this trip is over," Ginny said, trying to change the topic.

"Two comical geniuses. Always out to get laughs," Harry replied, trying to help Ginny out.

Hermione stood up.  "I'll be right back," she said.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, concerned.  His quick change of mood was startling.

"Bathroom," was all she replied.

Ron's ears turned red, and he replied, "Oh, Ok"

Hermione rolled her eyes and exited the compartment.  She had a smile on her face.  Maybe things could go back to normal. 

On the way back to her compartment, a boy almost walked past her.  This was almost because right before he did walk past, he tripped. 

He knocked Hermione into the open compartment to her left.

Hermione stumbled, unable to maintain her balance.  She braced herself for impact, with her hands outstretched.  She landed on the seat, and she found herself in a very awkward position.  She was in someone's lap.  She turned to see who it was.  Her only response was, "Bloody Hell."  She shook her head in disbelief.

"Happy to see me, are you.  I had no idea how forward you are, Granger.  You really want to get into my knickers, don't you?" the dreaded voice said.

"Well, I um, will um, leave now," the boy said, that had knocked into Hermione.  "By the way, sorry," he finished, as he left the compartment.

"All alone.  What shall we do?" the voice persisted.

"Bugger off idiot, I wouldn't want your knickers if they were worth millions and I was the poorest witch alive," Hermione said, turning her head away from him.

"Ah, so you mean if you were a Weasley.  By the way, you know you're still sitting in my lap," Malfoy stated.

Hermione had never moved so fast in her life.  She stood up so quickly she almost fell again.  She looked at Malfoy and snorted.

"Idiot.  Where is the rest of your lot?" she said, still not looking at him.

"Worried about being alone with me, are you?  Afraid you can't control those raging hormone's, Granger?" he said, enjoying himself immensely.

"My hormones rage no where near you," she said, with a superior attitude, nose in the air.

"You seemed pretty willing to be near me the other night.  You didn't fight my embrace at all.  You seemed to melt into it.  Can't blame you, I mean any girl would give her wand, to be in my embrace," Malfoy said, looking smug.

"Ahh!  I was distraught.  I would have hugged a Flobberworm, not that you're much better," she said, as she turned her head away from him.

"Wait!  I thought you didn't remember anything," she said, eyeing him skeptically.

"I didn't at first.  I had no control over my actions.  That night, I had a couple of flashbacks, and I pieced together the rest of it.  After all, I would have to be drugged to be nice to you," he finished, as he smirked.

"Jerk.  Why am I even staying in here with you?" Hermione asked.

"Why are you?" Malfoy asked back.

"Fine! I'm leaving!" she yelled, as she turned to leave.

"Go then.  By the way I hope you're not mopping around about Weasley.  Besides the fact he is beneath even you, it would be no fun to harass and agitate you, if you were already miserable.  You would put up less of a fight," he said, still with a smirk.

"Whatever," she stopped, and looked towards Malfoy.

"Even if you were drugged and not your slimy self at the time, I still wanted to say thanks.  If you acted like that more often, we might even be friends, one day," she finished, with a slight smile.

"And then brimstone would fall from the sky, the seas would turn to blood, and hell would freeze over.  But hey, stranger things have happened," he said, still with his smug attitude.

Hermione shook her head.  "Your impossible, you know that right?  Have a happy holiday, Pure Blood," she said, as she looked up to him, with a smirk of her own.

"The impossible is always possible, for those who try.   Have a happy holiday, Muggle born.  Try not to run into any walls in the Burrow, it might fall down," he said, with a smirk that almost looked like a smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes again, and left the compartment.  This was definitely turning out to be an interesting year.


	7. A Very Merry Christmas

Chapter 7:  A Very Merry Christmas

Christmas, its that special time of year.  Family and friends gather to celebrate life, love, and joy.  Even the most estranged family member, seems to 'pop up' around the holidays.  People who are normally mean are a little nicer.  People who are somewhat greedy are a little more generous.  People who believe in nothing seem to have a little more faith.    Magic fills the air and miracles happen, all during the Christmas season.

That is unless you are one certain family.

"Look at these pathetic excuses for Wizards, they disgust me!"  Lucius Malfoy said, as he gave nasty stares to the poorer wizards around.

"Now Lucius dear, not everyone is as fortunate as we are," Narcissa Malfoy responded to her husband.

"Bah!  We would be better off without their sort.  I do not know what is worse, poor wizards begging for scraps, or Muggleborns!"  Lucius said, still with a disgusted snarl on his face.

"Speaking of which," he continued, as he turned to face Draco, "What is your academic standing this year, son?  Please tell me you are ahead of that Granger girl," he finished, looking Draco straight in the eyes.

"Ah. Well. Granger. Um.," Draco rambled on.

"For Gods sake, boy!  At least sound educated!  You're a Malfoy.  How can you continually be beaten by this girl?  Really, how is it someone of her lineage can have so much magic ability.  Muggleborns are freaks!  They should not possess a stronger magic than Pure Bloods!  Its an outrage!" Lucius went on with his rant. 

"Are we sure the girl is a Muggleborn?  After all, much was happening during the child's birth and early years.  Many children lost their parents and were sent to orphanages, lost to the wizarding world, until they came of age," Narcissa interjected.

"No, she is a mud," Draco began to say, but saw his mother raise her eyebrow to 'such inappropriate language', "I mean she is a Muggleborn.  Her parents are called Dentals or Desents, something of that sort.  They deal with teeth," Draco said, trying to remember what Hermione called her parents.

"Bwa, Hah, Hah," Lucius burst out laughing.  "How absurd, stupid Muggles.  Why would anyone deal with teeth?  We need not worry about teeth, we just charm them," he concluded.

"Now, now, dear, you must remember they are just primitive compared to us," Narcissa replied.

A scraggly old woman approached the Malfoy's.

"S'cuse me kind people, can you spare some change, please," she said, with an outstretched hand.

"Don't touch me, you repulsive hag!  I'm not made of money!" Lucius roared, as he walked past the old woman.

The Malfoy family didn't even spare a glance back at her, as they continued walking, with a superior attitude.

Today was Christmas Day.  Many witches and wizards were out and about.  Decorations filled the streets along with happy Christmas Carolers.  Delicious aromas filled the air and enticed the senses.  Sugar Plum Fairies waved wands around, as delicious desserts fell from the sky, literally.

Christmas at the Weasleys had been very enjoyable, so far.  Hermione and Ron didn't have any real tension between them.  She was extremely relieved by this.  Ginny was true to her word about Aunt Flora embarrassing Ron.  This year she had decided the 'Mongolian Empire' look was in.  Ron was less than pleased with the atrocious outfit he had to sport around for the family.

The Ministry of Magic was hosting a celebration banquet that evening.  Most of the Ministry had agreed that some event should be planned to keep peoples spirits high.  Also in hopes to show that the 'rumors' of Voldemort's rising were not hindering the Ministry.  

Mr. Weasley and Percy, being part of the Ministry, were invited with their families to the banquet.  Hermione and Harry were also included.

Many Hogwarts students were walking the streets, looking at all the Christmas sights.  Some of them were there for the celebration.  Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were among them, walking about, looking into different windows of shops.  The boys were quite enthralled with the Quidditch shop, as usual.  The Nimbus had a new rival.  The new broom, the Excalibur, was considered to be the best.  It could soar a rider to hundred feet in two point five seconds.  The broom has been clocked at seventy miles per hour.  The clean edges and curves of the broom provided a smooth ride and was amazing at cornering.   

Hermione noticed Ron and Harry practically had drool hanging out of their mouths. 

_If only they took to their studies remotely to what they do Quidditch_, she thought, as she rolled her eyes at her best friends. She then thought back to the train ride the other day.  

When she got back to her compartment after her interlude with Malfoy, Harry had told them he was going to owl Sirius to help figure out who his sister was.  Hermione questioned the idea of him talking to anyone about the situation especially since they weren't even suppose to know.  Harry said he had to have some outside information.  He was getting nowhere on his own.  Plus Sirius was the closest with his family and he trusted him completely.  Hermione agreed hesitantly.  

She concluded her memory and focused back on her best friends.

After the boys had finally daydreamed enough about the Excalibur, the four students started to walk.  Ron was trying to grab as many desserts as he could that fell from the sky.

"I wish I had one of my very own sugar plum fairies.  Life would be excellent," Ron said, in a daydream fashion.

Hermione shook her head at her friend.  She then noticed on old woman, standing on the side of the road.  She had seen many unfortunate wizards and witches around today.  Some were looking for money, others for charms, some even food.  This one particular woman looked so lonely and lost.  Hermione went up to her.

"Are you ok, is there anything I can help you with?" she said to the old woman.

The old woman looked up to Hermione.  "Such a kind girl.  Not many of your type around here.  Can you help an unfortunate witch out?" she asked Hermione.

"Sure, here you go," Hermione replied, as she handed the old woman some money.

"Bless you child.  Your kindness will one day be rewarded.  That, you can be sure of," she said to Hermione, with a gleam in her eye.  This gleam reminded Hermione of the gleam Dumbledore would get in his eyes when he knew something you didn't.

"Ay Hermione!  Come on, we have to go find mum and dad," Ron yelled to Hermione, from across the street.

Hermione turned to look at Ron.  "All right!" she yelled back to him.  "Sorry, but I have to," she stopped speaking, as she turned back around to face the old woman.  The reason she stopped was because the old woman was not there any longer.  Hermione tried to look all around, but saw her nowhere.  'Strange,' she thought, as she headed across the street to her friends.

They met up with the rest of the Weasley family.  They all headed to the Ministry Celebration Banquet.  The dress was not too formal, more semi-formal.  The Ministry wanted everyone to be comfortable.  The building that the banquet was held in was down the street from the actual Ministry.  They had hired a professional Wizard Décor Agency to decorate the building.  Gold stars shinned from the outside of the building.  An enchanted waterfall cascaded down the sides of the building, but left an opening for the entrance.   The inside of the building was decorated in the same fashion.  Gold stars twinkled in the enchanted ceiling.  All the walls had a shimmer affect to them.  Sheer material covered the tables in beautiful colors.  In all, it was quite breathtaking.

Hermione roamed around in awe.  Ginny was right behind her with the same expression on her face.  Hermione spotted a couple of Hogwarts teachers.  Snape was there dressed in his usual black robes.  He was alone of course.  Hermione couldn't imagine anyone could possibly tolerate him long enough to come as his date.  Professor Trelawney was also there.  Hermione made a mental note to avoid her at all costs.  She needed to warn Harry and Ron also.  Having their deaths predicted, yet again, could be a damper on the holiday mood. Some Hogwarts students were wandering around.  A majority of them were Slytherin.  She saw Pansy talking to who she assumed to be her family.  The older man had a pug sort of face.  The woman had Pansy's color hair and a very snotty look with her nose up in the air.  Yes, they must be the Parkinson's.   She knew that Draco was probably around somewhere.  This meant his family would be here also.  She shuddered at the thought of running into the whole Malfoy clan.  For some reason she couldn't see them having very much Christmas spirit.  Well, that is unless it benefited them in some way.  Lucius Malfoy decorating a Christmas Tree and singing a Christmas Carol didn't seem to be fathomable.  The Malfoys also had a way of just looking at you and making you feel like dirt.  

A lot of 'top notch' officials where present.  There were many wizards and witches from other countries.  Hermione even heard a rumor that one of the Royals from France was in attendance.

"How exciting, isn't it, Hermione?  I've never been to a social function like this before.  Have you?" Ginny asked in a very excited tone.

"Not exactly.  This is interesting though," Hermione replied.

"Interesting?  Is that all you can say?  This is fabulous!  Did you here about the Royal?  I heard he is only a year or two older than we are.  I bet he is quite the catch," Ginny said, eyeing the crowd.

"If you say so.  I've never been much on the whole Royal attire," Hermione said nonchalantly back.

"More for me then," Ginny replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"You'd better be talking about food, Ginny," Ron said, from behind his sister.

"Oh Ron, please.  I'm not a baby.  I'm a girl who can talk about boys," she said back to him.

"As long as its talk," Ron said, almost under his breath.

"You're the overprotective one, aren't you?"  Harry said, as he walked up to Ron, patting him on the back.

"Well, someone has to be," Ron said back, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Oh goody, look what we have here.  How did you peasants get in here?  Are you the servants for the evening?  If so, the punch bowl is low," an obnoxious voice said, from behind the group.

"Are you the entertainment for the evening?  I didn't know they were going to have a live animal display.  A talking ferret is rather original," Ginny said, as she stood in front of Ron.  She blocked Ron's progress.  Otherwise he would be storming up to the ferret and bludgeoning him.  That would cause quite the scene.

"Feisty one, aren't you, Weaselet," Malfoy retorted.

"Look, Ginny, your mother is waving at you.  Maybe you should take Ron and see what she wants," Hermione said, trying to stop the situation from escalating. 

Ginny grabbed Ron, gave Malfoy a nasty smirk, and walked away.  Ron was red in the face, but went along with his sister.  He was giving Malfoy a menacing stare, mumbling under his breath.

"Its Christmas.  Can't you turn somewhat decent for a minute?" Harry asked, giving Malfoy a hopeless look.

"What fun would that be?  I think all the sappy Christmas crap is for the birds," Malfoy said, shrugging his shoulders.

Harry sighed.  He brought a hand to his head.  "Why even try, you're such a git," he said, looking away from Malfoy.

"Uff," Hermione said, as someone backed into her.

"Excusez-moi," a young gentleman said in a heavy French accent, as he turned to face Hermione.  When he did face her, he just stopped and starred at her.  Hermione felt very uncomfortable under his stare.

"Mia?" he said to her, with questioning eyes. 

"Um, no, sorry, I'm Hermione Granger," she said back to him, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, desole.  You look like someone I knew a long time ago," he said, with a sad look in his eyes.  "I'm Philippe, pleased to meet you, Manquent Granger," he said, as he bowed to her.  He looked towards Harry and Draco for introductions.

"Thank-you Philippe," she gave him a bright smile, "This is my friend Harry Potter and this is Malfoy, I mean Draco Malfoy," she said, correcting herself about Malfoy.

"Ah, the famous Harry Potter.  My family has a past with the Potters.  I, of course, know Monsieur Malfoy," he said, giving Harry a weird look.

"Philippe, you are needed," a woman said, as she approached.

"Pardon.  A tout a l'heure," he said, as he walked away.

"Rubbing noses with Royals, Granger?  This should be your one shinning moment, to have a royal speak to you," Malfoy said to Hermione.

"Royals, what are you talking about?  And what does he know about the Potters?" Harry questioned Malfoy.

"Philippe is a Royal of France, idiot.  You call yourself a wizard and don't know who the Royals are.  As for the Potters, his family probably had the bad luck of meeting them," Malfoy said, as he gave Harry an annoyed look.  Harry looked at Draco and sneered.

"Well, what do we have here?" an icy voice said.  "Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, what a surprise to see you both in attendance," the voice continued.

Harry gave the owner of the voice a deadly, hateful glare.  Hermione noticed this and tried to think of a way to intervene.

"Um. Nice weather we're having," she said.  She wanted to smack herself for such a stupid comment.

Lucius, Harry, and Draco all looked at her liked she had just grown horns on top of her head.

"Hello, Draco dear, are these your friends?" Narcissa said, as she approached the group.

"Hardly," Draco mumbled, giving a grumpy look.

Hermione shook her head slightly at Draco.  She caught something out of the corner of her eye.  She noticed a man in a black cloak standing alone in a corner.  His face was covered

"Who is that?" she asked, as she pointed to the man.

"Who's who?" Draco asked, following where she had pointed.

Hermione watched the scene that unraveled.  The hooded man pulled out his wand.  He pointed it towards Philippe.  She screamed at Philippe to duck, as she saw the man whisper a spell.  A red light shot out of his wand.  Philippe moved out of the way at the last second.  Hermione grabbed her wand.  The hooded man then turned to face Hermione.  His face was still covered.  She had an awful feeling in her stomach.  A cold hateful wave washed over her.  Penetrating her very being.  She could feel the man's evilness radiating from him.  He pointed his wand at her.   He shook his head at her, and waved his finger back and forth.  She stared hatefully back at him, trying to suppress any fear she might have.  She could see the bottom of his face.  He gave an evil smile.  He pointed his wand up in the air instead of at Hermione.  Then he shouted,

_"_**Asperattero!**_"_

A black light shot from his wand and covered the ceiling.  The whole room shook violently.  People were screaming, running, and Apparating in all directions, trying to get out of the building.  Hermione heard a loud crack noise above her head.  She noticed a large beam cracking.  It split and fell rapidly towards them.  She noticed Narcissa Malfoy was in its direct path of impact.

Draco screamed, "Mother!"  He tried to grab for his wand before it was to late.  Lucius was frantically trying to gain enough balance to grab his wand.  Harry just starred frozen in shock.  

A loud, "**Impedimenta!**_"_ was screamed.  

Hermione stood there with her wand clasped tightly in her hand.  Breathing heavy.  

The beam slowed and landed without harming anyone.

She looked back to the cloaked man.  He was no longer there.

Narcissa had a shocked expression on her face, looking at the beam.  Lucius shared the same expression.  Narcissa then looked toward Hermione and approached her. Hermione just starred at her, not sure what to expect.  Narcissa took the wand from Hermione's hand gently.

"Thank you.  That was very quick thinking and very clever," she said, as she grabbed Hermione's hand.  She gave the hand a quick squeeze and smiled at Hermione.  She held her hand and gave her a curious look, and then she gave Hermione her wand back.  She stood waiting for Hermione's response.

"I. Er. You're welcome," Hermione finally managed to say.

Narcissa walked back over to Lucius and Draco, who were both still in utter shock.  Lucius looked towards Hermione.  His expression was unreadable.  He looked like he was battling some internal battle.  He gave Hermione a smirk, then turned his attention to his wife.

Draco hugged his mother.  He approached Hermione slightly, and just nodded to her.  Hermione smiled.  Another beam fell near them.  This one caused a collapse in the floor near the group.

"We have got to get out of here!"  Harry yelled, regaining his senses.

Harry, Hermione and Draco were running right behind Lucius and Narcissa when part of the ceiling fell.  They all ducked, and took cover.  Harry waited until the dust cleared.  He noticed a wall had been formed blocking their previous route.  He looked around to see if he was alone.  He heard some coughing, and some rocks move.  Hermione appeared before him.  He felt so relieved.  Some more rubble moved to reveal Malfoy.  Then Harry sighed and thought, 'I would be stuck with him'.

Lucius and Narcissa were on the other side of the debris.  They were yelling at Draco to see if he was ok.  He said he was fine and for them to Apparate out of the building.  He told them he would find another way out.  Lucius half-heartily agreed, and the other side of the debris went silent.

"I wish we could Apparate!  We wouldn't be stuck in here if we could.  Ok, Potter, you're the famous rescuer, get us out," Malfoy said to Harry smugly.

"How am I supposed to know how to get out of here?  You git!  You know this place just as well, or probably better than I do!" Harry yelled annoyed at Malfoy.

"I'm not the 'Hero', you are.  So get to work!  I have had it being trapped with you in weird situations this year!"  Malfoy yelled back at Harry.

"Calm down you two.  Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere.  Besides, there is a hole in the wall over here.  Help me move some of these stones," Hermione said, as she began to lift stones out of the way.

"Why is it we always find a secret room when you're around, Granger?" Malfoy said, struggling to lift some of the bigger stones out of the way.

"I think it's more along the lines of, why do things happen when you're around, Malfoy?" Harry said, also struggling with heavy stones.

"Look, we can fit through, come on," Hermione said as she squeezed through the opening.

The trio entered the room.   Draco and Harry glared daggers at each other.  The room led to a hallway that led underground.   They followed the hallway and walked for what seemed like an eternity.  Draco and Harry were too tired to glare anymore.  It was musty and chilly.  This area had obviously been sealed off for years.   Hermione held up her wand, as it lit the way.  They kept walking until they reached a set of big oak doors. The doors had strange symbols engraved all over them.  They all three pushed on the doors and entered.  Once inside they saw rows and rows of books and parchments.  

"What is this place?  Some type of library?" Harry asked, looking around.

Hermione walked up to one of the parchments and looked at it.  "Not exactly," she said.

Draco walked over to her to see what she was looking at.  He read over the parchment, his eyes held a questioning look. "This is some type of Hall of Records," he said. 

"Before The Dark Lord, there was a huge Hall of Records.  It contained every witch and wizard for generations.  Every child born with magical powers had a record there.  When the Dark Lord came to power, the Hall was destroyed.  It was thought best to keep the records far away from him.  That way Muggleborns and Half-Breeds could penetrate his ranks as spies.  The Pure Bloods, who wanted nothing to do with him, couldn't be distinguished from anyone else.  There was no way to tell who was who, unless you came from a prominent family, like mine.  Many children lost their families in the mass killings and were put in orphanages or sent to Muggle relatives," he said, as he eyed Harry. 

"Many were misplaced due to all the chaos and didn't go to their wizarding relatives.  This must be the Hall.  I guess they didn't destroy it," Draco concluded, looking at his surroundings with curiosity. 

Harry started to look around.  He then got a smile on his face.  "You know what this means?  Maybe I can find out some information about my family, about my sister," he said, in an excited manner.

"Get real, Potter.  If you think I'm helping you look through all these things," Malfoy said, as he held a bunch of parchments in his hand.  "You must be crazy."

"There has to be some order to them.  Look, see here is the A's," Harry said, walking up to a section of books.  "Just look for the P's"

"Well, we are past that collapsing building, somewhere underground.  I really have nothing better to do.  But I still don't want to help you, Peanut Potter," Malfoy said, with a smirk.

"Fine, don't then.  Just sit there and be useless, like usual.  I mean its nothing new," Harry said, as he began to look.

Draco gave him a dirty look and stood up.  He walked down one of the isles and began to look.  Hermione gave him a questioning glance.  He turned to look at her.

"What!  Its Christmas, consider this my one good deed for the year," Malfoy said irritated, as he returned back to searching.

Hermione raised her eyebrows slightly and mouthed 'Ok,' shaking her head.

They looked for two hours.  Draco was getting tired and grumpy. He needed a break.  He sat quickly against the bookshelf.  This motion rocked the shelf slightly.  A book fell and hit Draco in the head.

"Bloody Hell!  Stupid Book!" Draco yelled, rubbing his head, as he threw the book in Harry's direction.

Harry rolled his eyes at him and said "Idiot," under his breath.  Then he noticed the book.  He picked it up and began to look through it.  His eyes widened.  "Malfoy, I could kiss you!" Harry exclaimed.

"Potter!  I don't want to visualize that!  I don't swing that way, too bad for you," Malfoy said, still rubbing his head.

Hermione walked by Draco.  She huffed and gave him an annoyed look.  Then she said, "**Ferula**_," _which caused a band-aid to appear on his head.

Draco grumbled and pouted as he walked with Hermione up to Harry. He saw Harry had pulled out a certain parchment and was reading it.

"Well, what does it say, Potter?  Come on spit it out," Draco said, trying to see what the big mystery was.

"Hold on Malfoy!  Let me finish!" Harry snapped at Draco.  Then his eyes widened as his finished reading.

"Well!  What's the big mystery?  Are you actually related to Trolls?  That is believable.  You have the same brain capacity of one.  Ouch!" he exclaimed, as Hermione elbowed him in the side. 

"That's going to bruise you know.  You are so abusive," he continued, glaring at Hermione and rubbing his side.

"You play Quidditch.  You have fallen from at least fifteen feet, been hit by Bludgers, and you get into fights all the time.  Yet you whine more when I elbow you than any of those events," Hermione said, giving him a sarcastic smirk.

"What is with the smirking?  That is my trait.  See, I knew you wanted to be like me," Draco said, trying to annoy Hermione.

Hermione just stuck her tongue out at him, and focused back on Harry.

Draco mocked her, sticking his tongue out obnoxiously.  He was tired of things sticking their tongues out at him.  'First, it was that stupid Spell-A-Bet-Keeper, then that fairy.  Ehh!  If he ever catches that little beast,' his thought was interrupted by Harry.

"This is what it says: 

     On this day, the thirty first of October the year of our lord One Thousand Nine Hundred Eighty One, we do hereby adopt Amelie Honorine Amarante-Marius Potter as our child.  We accept all rights and responsibilities.  The reason for the adoption is the death of her parents John William Potter and Clarisse Antoinette Amarante-Marius Potter of the French Majestic Providences.  We, the said child's aunt and uncle, do decree by the wizard's oath.

Then its signed:  James Henry and Lily Evans Potter," Harry finished, trying to grasp the situation. 

"Amarante-Marius?" Draco questioned.  He then grew a disgusted look on his face.  

"Unbelievable.  The famous Harry Potter just keeps getting more famous.  You are so unbelievably annoying," Draco said, giving a withering look to Harry.

"What are you talking about now, you great Prat!" Harry said irked by Malfoy.

"Ok listen up, moron.  You, by some unimaginable reason, are related to the Royals.  You're not related by blood, but by marriage, sort of.  Your sister, cousin," Draco said in confusion, trying to figure out what this girl is to Harry.

"Whatever, anyway, her mother Clarisse was a Royal.  Actually my mother knows Clarisse's sister-n-law, Angelique. You have meet Anqelique's son, Philippe Amarante-Marius.  I guess he wasn't kidding when he said 'My family has a past with the Potters,'" Draco said, thinking about the information just revealed. 

Harry was still trying to grasp everything.  "Ok, let me get this straight.  My dad had a brother named John.  He married a Royal named Clarisse.  They had a daughter named Amelie.  They both died somehow.  My parents adopted her.  She became my sister.  Then my parents died the very day they adopted her.  Finally she disappears from existence," Harry said, trying to place the events in order.

"Brilliant Potterstien," Draco retorted, rolling his eyes.  He looked towards Hermione.

"You haven't been very talkative, Granger.  What is your take on the development?" Draco asked, with a questioning look.

"What?  Oh I'm just trying to understand everything," she replied, looking rather distant in Draco's opinion.  He gave her another questioning glance.  He wondered what the 'know it all' was thinking now.

"Ok then," Draco continued.  "If we are done, can we leave now?  I'm starving!" he said, rubbing his stomach.

"I guess," Harry said, looking slightly lost.

Hermione walked up to Harry.  She put an arm around him.  "It will be ok.  At least you know her name now," she said, trying to encourage her friend.

"I know, but this sister thing is starting to look more like a curse," he said, looking at the parchment.

"I'm sure it will turn out better than you think it will.  Come on let's get out of here," Hermione said, as she turned to walk out of the room.

Harry and Hermione started to walk out of the room and into another hallway.  Draco followed behind them and gave a suspicious gaze at the pair.  As they headed down the hallway they saw light underneath a door ahead.   They pushed the door open and were back outside, on a street.  As they walked out the door behind them vanished.  Hermione and Harry didn't care too much, they where glad to be out.  Draco on the other hand was oblivious to being outside.  He was still eyeing Harry, with a calculating look.  Hermione turned to look at Draco.  He took his eyes off of Harry and looked at her.  Then he smirked slightly.  Hermione gave him a questioning look.  He shook his head and mouthed "nothing."  

The trio walked down the street, each with a new bit of knowledge.


	8. Signs of the Storm

Before I began with the story I wanted to take a moment and thank everyone who has reviewed.  You guys are great!  I like any reviews, good or bad, I want people to be honest!!!!  Also I wanted to let you know that if you review and leave your email address I will send you an email when I update.  Thanks again!!

Side note:  Footnotes that are numbered are the works of Logan.

Chapter 8:  Signs of the Storm

Green Light, the room was surrounded in a green light and it was blinding.  People were screaming in fear and pain.  Shadows of figures could be seen lying upon the ground, so many lives gone.  Then falling, the never ending falling as the little light that was left turned to darkness.  Pain, unbearable pain as the darkness overpowered.  No light just darkness.  It was cold, so very cold.   Loud, pounding, rushing water was all around.  No bottom or top could be seen, just the cold dark rushing water.  Nowhere to go.  The current was too powerful.  The air was gone!  Nothing was there to breath.  Panic set in, no air left, you were going to die!  A woman, there was a woman in the water reaching out a hand.  She was pale, extremely pale.  Her eyes, they weren't normal, they were dead.  She was dead!  A dead woman was reaching for you!

Hermione screamed waking up suddenly, sweating profusely.  She was shaking with fear.  

_That dream, that woman, it's always the same woman.  She is the one I saw with the Boggart in third year.  Those eyes, those horribly dead eyes.  Who was she, what does she want?  Why won't this dream go away?_ Hermione thought, as she put her head in her hands and sobbed.

"Hermione?  Are you ok?" Lavender asked.

Hermione wiped away some tears and tried to compose herself.

"Yes, I'm fine.  Just a bad dream," she told Lavender.

Lavender got up from her bed and walked over to Hermione's.  She opened the curtains and sat down on her bed.  She put her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"You've been having bad dreams for almost two weeks now.  This is almost as bad as third year when you had that other bad dream.  Do you want to talk about?"  Lavender asked, trying to comfort Hermione.

"Same dream.  I don't understand it.  Why do I keep having it?" she asked Lavender, as she looked up at her.

"I know you don't believe in Divination.  It isn't logical nor does it have any proof in your view.  But no matter what your view is, Hermione, dreams are very powerful things.  The can be links to the past, or showing events in the present.  They can be clues to help you out with choices to make.  Most of all, they can be warnings of things to come.  Harry, for example, has dreams of 'he who must not be named'.  He sees things happening.  It's not a precise or a logical thing, it just is," Lavender tried to explain to Hermione.

Hermione thought his over for a moment.

"So you think my dream can be a warning of something to come?" she asked Lavender.

"Perhaps, you never know.  Maybe you should be a little more cautious, just in case," Lavender said, as she patted Hermione's shoulder and stood up.

"Thanks. I'm ok now.  Lavender, don't tell anyone about the dream, especially Harry or Ron.  I don't want to worry them," Hermione said, giving Lavender a grateful look.

"Ok, I won't. Try to get some sleep then." Lavender said, as she walked back to her bed.

"I will, goodnight," Hermione said, as she lay back down.

"Night," Lavender said.

Hermione lay in her bed.  She knew she couldn't go back to sleep.  Those eyes kept haunting her mind.  If Lavender was right, then what did this dream mean?  She lay in her bed the rest of the night, awake, thinking about the dream representation.

Many things had happened since the students returned from Christmas break.

The story of the "Worst disaster in Ministry History" was in the newspaper for a straight month.  All sorts of implications were being made.  The ministry denied profusely that it had anything to do with 'you know who.'

"The building was not structurally safe," was all they would comment.

Harry received a letter from Sirius about Amelie.

Sirius told Harry he really didn't know what happened.  He was not James and Lily's Secret Keeper, so he didn't know their whereabouts or what was going on with them.  James did have an older brother named John.  He married a girl named Claire who was a Royal of France.  He did know they had a daughter named Amelie.  For some reason Voldemort developed a keen interest in John, just like he had with James.  He was set on killing them, but only by his own hands.  One night at the beginning of October 1981, the French Majestic Providence had a huge ball.  Voldemort attacked killing many, including the Crowned Prince of France, John, and his wife Claire.  Amelie was never seen again.  As far as Sirius knew, he thought she was dead.

This made no sense to Harry.  He had the adoption certificate.  They must have found her, but she vanished again?  Things were so chaotic during this time period.  Harry wondered if he would ever find out the truth.  He finally came to a decision to talk to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was very surprised, to say the least, about Harry having this information.  

"You end up in the most peculiar situations Harry.  I'm amazed," he had told Harry.

Dumbledore asked Harry about everything he had seen and what exactly he knew.  Harry told him everything.  Dumbledore told him the same story as Sirius, to an extent.  He also said that he knew Amelie was placed with a Muggle family somewhere, but he didn't know where they lived.  Harry was happy about this.  At least he knew she was alive.  Dumbledore warned him not to look for her because it would put her life in grave danger, and maybe Harry's also.  If things needed to be known they would present themselves.  Harry wondered about this, but didn't linger upon it.  Dumbledore also told him to be careful whom he involved.  It could put their lives in jeopardy.  He told Harry to be strong, have courage, and believe in faith.  He told Harry a story, a bit of his infinite wisdom.

            Courage is not found in the heat of battle.

            Courage is found the next day, facing the repercussions.

            Benevolence is not giving what you will not miss.

            Benevolence is giving when the cost is dear to you.

            Love is not without pain.

            Love is pain's most excruciating incarnation.

            Dying is not hard.

            Living on is.

            The legacy of a hero is not made on foundation of invulnerability.

            The true testament of a hero is born of tears and sadness. {1}

Dumbledore told Harry to remember this in the months to come.  He also reminded him of something he had told him once before, the easy way isn't always the right way.  Harry didn't know exactly what he had gained by this conversation, but he felt strangely more enlightened.  Harry wondered about Dumbledore's advice.  The hero seemed to lose so much.  He wondered if it would end up being his story.  For the first time in his life, Harry Potter had doubts about being a hero.   Harry left Dumbledore's office.  He did not tell Ron or Hermione, nor anyone else, what Dumbledore or Sirius had told him.  When they asked him questions about the search, he would just say he was happy with what he knew.  They all left it at that, for the time being. 

Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, was not content with what he knew of the situation.  Draco knew that Amelie Potter was a key character in some gigantic mystery.  Finding out who she was became his personal challenge.  She could be his key to fame and glory.  Draco had the Malfoy name, but he wanted to be known for something else besides being a Malfoy.  Amelie could be that 'something'.   Plus Draco could not stand the fact that Potter was now even more famous.  It made him sick.  Why did Potter have all the luck?  Draco was on a mission.  He was determined to find out who Amelie Potter was before Harry Potter.  

_That should burst Potter's bubble_, Draco thought.

Draco had done some research when he got home form the Christmas incident.  He searched the Malfoy family's resources for any information.  He told no one what he was doing.  Even the vast Malfoy library had no real information.  He only found the story that Harry already knew.  He figured Amelie must still be alive since Potter was so content.  She must be living with Muggles.  That is what the memory said, but where?  His search was proving to be very tedious.  He had been keeping tabs on the wonder trio.  He didn't see them sneaking off anywhere or searching for anything.  He came to the conclusion that Potter must know something he isn't sharing with the Weasel or Granger.  Why though?  Potter always had his sidekicks involved in everything, unless, maybe it put their lives in danger somehow.  This was the only conclusion Draco could come to.  He knew one thing for sure.  He was going to find out who Amelie Potter was, no matter what the consequence.

************

The winter season was turning to spring.  The snow had melted and the sun's rays shone upon the ground below.  The giant squid splashed around in the lake, free of ice.  A few Plimpy's were on the shore trying to unite their legs that the Merpeople had tied into knots.  Kelpies invaded the Hogwarts water well.  Birds were starting to return, including the Diricawl who just ran around on the ground and vanished into a burst of feathers if danger approached.  You could even spot a Jobberknoll or two.   Of course the only sound they made was a loud scream at death. The unicorns came out to eat in the greening pastures.  The Jarvey's chased the Gnomes, who were collecting Horklumps, spluttering rude phrases and insults throughout the chase.  Springtime brought new life and new growth, but most of all it brought,

"Quidditch!  Lets go, Harry, I want to practice for tryouts," Ron said, dragging Harry out of the Gryffindor Tower.

"All right!  Don't pull so hard," Harry said, yanking his arm away from Ron.

"What about me?  I'm coming too!  I want to tryout this year," Ginny said, following the pair out of the door.

"Ginny, don't be silly.  There are only a two spots open, I wouldn't want to get your hopes up, and you be upset if you didn't make it," Ron said, walking quickly down the hallway.

"I don't know about that, oh brother of mine.  What do you think Fred?  Gin is a pretty good Keeper, I think she's probably going to make the team," George said, walking up to the trio, winking at Fred.

"That is true, George.  She would also be a good Chaser.  This could be an all at battle between the Weasley family, no positions are safe, except Harry's of course," Fred said, walking along side George.

Harry gave a smile at how Fred had included him as part of the Weasley family.

"Yeah, well we will see who gets that Keeper position," Ron said, with a determined attitude.

"Yes, we will," Ginny said to Ron, giving him her own determined attitude.

Quidditch.  It's such a wonderful way to bring a family closer together. 

The week passed and so did practice.  Ron and Ginny both fought ferociously for the Keeper position.  They were both good at the position.  They were also decent at being Chasers.  The problem was they both wanted the Keeper position.  There was no doubt that both of them would make the team, but only one would be Keeper.  Who would it be?

"I can't believe Ginny.  She knows how bad I want to be Keeper!  She just wants to try to show me up because she's a girl," Ron said grumpy, sitting beside Hermione, waiting for History of Magic class to start.

"Maybe she really wants the position too.  I don't think it has anything to do with showing you up," Hermione said, getting her quill and parchment ready.

"Who's side are you on anyway, Hermione?  You're my friend, start acting like it!" Ron snapped, very upset at Hermione.

Hermione gave him a surprised look.  "Ronald Weasley, I'm surprised at you!  I'm both of your friends and she is your sister, not enemy.  If you don't want my opinion, then don't involve me in your family feud!" Hermione said, picking up her things and moving to an empty desk.

"Feh! Who needs you," Ron mumbled, putting his head on his folded arms.

"Does it really matter that much?  I mean your both going to be on the team?" Harry asked, as he sat in Hermione's vacated seat.

"Of course it matters!  I do have my pride!" Ron said, getting very annoyed with the whole situation.

Harry just shook his head as Professor Binns appeared in the front of the room.

"Today we will be revisiting the Goblin Rebellions," he said in his monotone voice. 

The whole class whined, what else could there be to know about that topic?  Hermione prepared herself for note taking, listening intently.

Draco Malfoy walked into class, looking flustered.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are late.  Please take a seat beside Ms. Granger," Binns said in the same monotone voice.

Draco sat beside Hermione, unpacking his things.

"The Goblin Rebellion of 1608 was a pivotal point in history," Binns continued in a monotone voice.

"Bloody Hell, not this again, doesn't that man know other events have happened besides the Goblin Rebellions?  Why is he so obsessed?" Draco said, glaring at Professor Binns.

"I guess he just likes the topic," Hermione said, while writing notes.

"What are you doing?  You of all people should have all of this memorized.  Why are you still taking notes?" Draco asked, giving Hermione a dumbfounded look.

"He might say something new," she replied, trying to defend her note taking.

"Ok, and Millicent has a nice arse," Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione gave him an annoyed look and sighed, returning to her note writing.

"What?" he said, giving her a sly grin, "I have noticed many girls bottoms, Hermione, including yours," he concluded.  She punched him in the arm.

"Ouch.  Feisty today, aren't you?" he said, rubbing his arm, still grinning.  

"So why aren't you sitting with Weasley and Potter?  Have they finally declared love for one another and want private time?" he said, looking at Harry and Ron.

"No.  Ron is just being a jerk.  He's mad that Ginny is competing for the same Quidditch spot as him, Keeper.  He keeps trying to put me in the middle of it, so I'm just avoiding him," she said, giving Ron a snotty look.

"Ah, I see.  That would be funny if his sister beats him for the spot.  I think I will be rooting for Ginny," he said, with a smirk.

"I shouldn't have told you.  Now you're just going to start something with him," Hermione said annoyed.

"I have better things to do than torment Weasley.  Our team is already set up.  I'm Seeker of course," he said, proudly saying the Seeker part.

"Of course you are," she said sarcastically, still taking notes.

"How come you don't play?  The rest of your pathetic friends do," Draco asked, peering over at Hermione.

Hermione mumbled something.

"What was that?  Didn't quite hear you," he said, now giving her his full attention.

Hermione sighed and put her quill down.  She turned to look at Draco.

"I don't like to fly on brooms," she said, turning her head back to her notes.  A red tint showed on her cheeks.

"What!  You're a witch, well a Muggleborn witch.  How can you not like to fly on brooms?  That is a witches trademark," he said, chuckling.

Hermione gave a grumpy look.  "I just don't, ok.  I only did the necessities in Flying class.  It scares me," Hermione said, wondering if she should be telling Draco Malfoy any of this.

"Maybe you just haven't had the right teacher," he said sincerely, looking to the front of the classroom.

"Oh, and is that an offer?  Do you think that you, the great Draco Malfoy, can conquer my fear of flying on a broom?" she asked, giving him a doubtful look.

"Maybe I do," he said smugly.

"I bet you can't," she said smugly to him.

"I bet I can," he said, rising to the challenge.

"Are we making another bet?  Remember how the last one turned out," she said, giving him a questionable look.

"No Spell-A-Bet Keepers, no stakes, no nothing.  I just say I can get you to conquer your fear," he said, in a matter of fact tone.

Hermione thought about this for a few moments.  She continued taking notes and thinking about the situation.  She had always been scared to fly on brooms.  She was scared to death of falling.  It would be nice to fly with her friends.  Draco was a very good flyer.  They were on better terms, most of the time.  She wouldn't classify him as her enemy anymore, just a prick.

"Ok. Deal," she said out of nowhere, "Lets see if you are as good as you think you are," she said sticking out her hand.

Draco gave her a quick questioning look, wondering if she had been thinking about this the whole time.

"Deal," he said, as he shook her hand.

"One thing, Granger.  Try not to fall in love with me.  I know how irresistible I already am.  Being in a coaching position will just make me even more desirable.  Not that I can get much more," he said, grinning like a Chester Cheetah. 

"How can anyone be so pompous?" Hermione questioned him.

"I don't know, I just am," he said, sticking his nose in the air.

"You are dismissed," Binns said as he concluded the class.

"You make classes fly by, Granger," Draco said jokingly.

"Yes, you too," she said, as she stood to walk out with Harry and Ron.

"Ta-Ta," he said, as he stood to head back to the Slytherin Dungeon.

The trio left the classroom and made their way back to Gryffindor Tower.  As they entered the common room, they saw a group of people holding a parchment.  They walked up to them.

"What's that," Ron asked, eyeing the parchment.

"It's the Quidditch position results," Seamus said, giving Ron a weird look.

"Well let me see it," Ron said, trying to grab the parchment.

He succeeded and read the results.

Harry Potter:  Seeker;   Fred and George Weasley:  Beaters;   Angelina Johnson: Chaser;  Ron Weasley: Chaser. 

Wait.  Ron looked over the parchment over and over.  There it was, his name said Chaser and Ginny's said,

"Keeper?  Ginny is the Keeper?  How can that happen?  Who decided this?" Ron said, looking at everyone in the room.

Everyone was silent, trying to avoid eye contact with him, looking at imaginary spots of interest on the walls.

Angelina spoke up, "Well," she said, giving glares to her other team members who were saying nothing, "it was the teams decision.  We thought you were a really good Chaser," she finished.

"But not good at Keeper," Ron said miserably.

Harry walked up to his friend.

"I know we will win with you as a Chaser, you are really good at it," Harry said, trying to cheer his friend up.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Ron said, as he took in a breath.  "Well at least she is my sister, I know Quidditch blood runs in the family.  Plus now the Weasleys cover every position on the team, including you as part of the family, Harry," Ron said, as he smiled to Harry.

Harry smiled back.

Ginny walked from downstairs, with a couple of other girls.  She was smiling and talking animatedly.  She saw Ron and froze.

Ron walked up to her.  He smiled slightly and then hugged her.

"Congratulations, I'm so proud of you," Ron said, hugging his sister.

Ginny hugged him back and grew a huge smile.

Everyone in the common room clapped and cheered.

**********

Hermione was on her way out to the empty field.  Her nerves were so bad she thought she was going to vomit.  Draco was teaching her how to fly today and she was scared senseless.  What had she gotten herself into?  She didn't tell Harry and Ron where she was going or what she was doing.  They would be upset that she is getting lessons from Malfoy and not them.

_Why was I getting lessons from him again?_ Hermione thought, walking to the clearing.

_Oh yeah, it was to show everyone I can fly, plus he made it out to be challenge.  Stupid Malfoy.  If I get hurt then it would all be his fault.  Would he care if I actually did get hurt?  Maybe this was all a scheme to make me fall off the broom_, her rambled thoughts were interrupted.

"Boo!" someone said, as they tapped her head from above.

"Ahh!" she screamed and jumped.

"Calm down, Granger, you won't even make it off the ground being that jumpy," Draco said, giving her a disapproving look.

"You scarred me, you idiot!" she yelled at him.

He just ignored her and landed.  He walked over to her and handed her a broom.  She looked at him with a questioning look.

"Well, take it.  To fly on a broom you first must have the broom," he said, pushing the broom into her hand.

"This isn't jinxed is it?" she asked, giving him a suspicious look.

"I know this might be hard for you, Granger, but if I'm going to teach you to fly, you're going to have to trust me," he said, looking directly in her eyes.

"Not likely," she said, looking away.

He sighed and put a hand to his head.  "Ok, you only have to trust me for these flying lessons and not at other times.  Does that sound ok to you?  Your worse than a Kneazle," he said, mounting his broom.

"Hey, my cat is part Kneazle, he's a very good cat," she said, looking at the floating Draco.

Draco just gave her a look that said 'I don't care'.  

"Mount your broom," he ordered, from his floating position.

Hermione hesitated at first, but then did as she was told.

"Now float up to my height," he said, waiting for her to float to his level.

Hermione gave a nervous look.  She sucked in a breath and made the broom float up.

"See that's not to bad, is it," he said, trying to coach her along.

"Flying is not what I'm afraid of, its falling," she said, still very nervous.

"I won't let you fall.  Now come on lets move forward," he said, as his broom went forward.

Hermione followed.

The lesson was going fairly well.  Hermione was getting up higher and higher.  She was feeling more comfortable with the broom.  Malfoy was a very good coach.  He saw all of her flaws and made her correct them right away.  Hermione was starting to like the feeling of flying on a broom.  She wondered why she was so scared in the first place.  She looked around and noticed they where really high up now, about forty feet off the ground. 

"See you can fly.  We need to work on your technique some more, but besides that you're not doing to bad, thanks to me," he said, proud of his coaching.

Hermione snorted and took in her surroundings.  The sun was setting.   It was quite beautiful.  Who would have ever thought she would be watching a sunset with Malfoy. 

She snickered at the thought.

"What are you laughing at over there," he asked, looking towards her.

"Nothing.  Well, its kind of funny, don't you think?  You, watching a sunset with me, talk about the impossible," she said, still looking at the sunset.

Malfoy flew towards her and stopped near her. 

"I told you before, the impossible is for those who don't try.  Besides I like sunsets.  I can admire beauty you know," he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione swatted at him.

He chuckled slightly. 

"Follow me if you can," he said, as he took off.

Hermione got determination in her eyes and followed suit.  They were going faster than she ever had gone before on a broom.  Up and down, in and out, all over the place and she was actually having fun.  That is she was having fun until the broom jumped a little. 

She had a sinking feeling.  She looked down and saw that they were right over the lake.  Fear took over.  This felt familiar.  She remembered why.  The dream.  She lost her balance for a split second but that was all it took as the broom slipped away.  She began to fall, faster and faster.  She screamed and remembered the pain, darkness, and cold water in her dream.  Then those eyes, those dead eyes.  She waited for the impact, waited for the dream to turn to reality, waited for death.

Draco was soaring.  

_Who would have thought he could have a somewhat pleasant time with Granger_, his thought was interrupted by a scream.

He turned around quickly and saw Granger falling rapidly towards the lake.  He grabbed his broom tightly and quickly flew to her.

He was gaining.

She had her eyes closed.

He was almost there. 

Reaching out he finally caught her.

His skill in Quidditch did prove to be useful after all.

He saw that Granger still had her eyes closed tightly, tears leaking out of the side.  He said the first thing that came to mind.

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall," he said softly.

Hermione peeked one of her eyes open.  She was in Malfoy's arms, on his broom, slowly flying to the ground.  She calmed her rapid breathing, taking in a deep breath of relief.  

They landed and he put her down.

Hermione looked deep into his eyes.  For the first time in her life she saw no malice, no hatred, or any loathing coming from his gray orbs.

His eyes mirrored the eyes that she looked upon everyday, Harry and Ron, her friends.  His held, at this moment, the same compassion that their eyes did.  The eyes are suppose to be a window to the soul.  For all the times that Malfoy's soul seemed to be pure evil, this one glimpse, looking into his eyes, showed it wasn't.

"Well I guess you have my trust now," she said, as she looked thankfully up to him, "But only for flying lessons," she added, with a smile.

He smiled one of his rare smiles back and said, "Of course."

He looked at her and gave a curious face.  "Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked.

Hermione shuffled her feet some and looked down to the ground, almost how a little child would react.  

"I keep having this dream.  It scares me.  I have had it for so long now.  There is this blinding green light.  People are dead on the ground.  Then I fall into darkness.  It turns into cold rushing water.  There is no way out and I can't breath.  Finally this woman is coming towards me.  She is dead with awful dead eyes.  She is reaching out a hand towards me.  Then I wake up," Hermione finished, looking at Draco, with disturbed eyes.

Draco gave her a questioning look.

"Lavender said it might be a premonition of something to come.  I really don't believe in that, but falling towards the lake made me think of the dream," she continued, looking back to the ground.

"Dreams are powerful things, they can be links to the future or the past," he said, walking up to her.

"But you can't let them interfere or make you scared of the present," he said, as he handed her broom back to her that had just flew into his hand.

"Put this away for now, but you are going to practice again, ok?" he told her more than asked.

She nodded her head and smiled a little.

"Thanks.  You saved me from harm twice you know," she said, as she started walking to the broom shed with him.

"Yes, but three times is the charm," he said, opening the shed door and putting their brooms in.

"I guess this makes you my hero, huh?" she asked, in a playful manner.

"Now, Ms. Granger.  I expect you not to spread such vicious rumors.  You of all people should know there is no such thing as a Slytherin hero.  Such blasphemy could ruining my reputation," he said, in his own playful manner.

She laughed and swatted him.  He of course faked injury, holding his arm in mock pain, as the two walked back to the castle.


	9. Confrontations

Hello Everyone!!  Here is the next chapter (finally).  I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting.  I am still working on chapter ten.  Hopefully I will have it finished this week and send it off to my Beta.  Chapter fifteen will probably be the last chapter for this book.  Don't worry there are two more books after this one.  I am also writing a book of my own.  It is not Harry Potter related, but it has my same type of sarcasm and technique as The Approaching Storm.  It is about a girl named Brigid and her adventures.  If you are interested in being test readers for the story, please email at cgrosch130@aol.com. Also if anyone knows about mythology or Celtic and Arturian Legend, please email me also.

Thank you to all of my reviewers: AngeL, Kaoru Himura, Panda-tiney, Xenelle, Teenage_Dirtbag, Marille, Not Sure Yet, Quicksilver Fallen, Alix, Cherryplum11, and Arafel.  Keep reviewing!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 9:  Confrontations

The sky was dark and angry looking.  Dark ominous clouds threatened to spill rain at any moment.  A cold wind gusted, chilling to the bone.  The cheering crowd below put up magical umbrellas in readiness for the onslaught of heavy rains soon to come.  Gryffindor and Hufflepuff players flew determinedly against the unrelenting winds.  This was not a day for the weak or frail to venture outside.  Those who lacked endurance and strength need not show their faces.  This was the day warriors proved they could brave against the elements of Mother Nature, with only one goal to be obtained, victory.  

"Owen Cauldwell has the Quaffle.  He dodges the Gryffindor Hawkshead Attacking Formation.  He is heading for the Gryffindor goalpost.  Can Ginny Weasley make this her tenth block of the day?" Jordan asked, as he watched Owen with anticipation.

Ginny studied Owens moves.  She had figured out that Owen always faked a play before he would try to score.  He always tried to put one past her as he was diving downward toward the goalpost.  Ginny figured her best plan of action was to fake Owen out.  She zoomed up, acting like she was following Owen's fake play.  At the last second she shot back downward towards the goalpost.  She swatted her broom at the approaching Quaffle, blocking Owen's shot.  She smirked as she saw Owen's shocked expression.  Yes, Ginny Weasley was a very good Keeper.  

"Hufflepuff's shot is blocked!" Jordan yelled.

The Gryffindors cheered. 

Angelina caught the Quaffle on the rebound.

She dodged a Bludger as Fred swatted the other away.  She darted upward drawing in the Hufflepuff Chaser and dropped the Quaffle to Ron.  The Hufflepuff Chaser grabbed hold of her broomtail right after she dropped the Quaffle.

"Angelina Johnson has the Quaffle.  She does the Porskoff Ploy to Ron Weasley.  Wait, Capper grabbed Johnson's broomtail.  Foul on Hufflepuff for Blagging!  Ron Weasley still with the Quaffle.  This young man has scored twenty points so far ladies and gents, will he make it thirty?" Jordan asked, getting the crowd to cheer.

Ron ducked behind the goalpost and zoomed downward.  Then he did an immediate climb and flip popping up behind the Hufflepuff Keeper.  He threw the Quaffle into the unguarded goalpost, scoring.

"He does!  Ron Weasley has now scored thirty points!  Gryffindor forty to Hufflepuff ten," Jordan said, enthusiastically.

Harry flew up above Ron and the other Gryffindor players, scanning for the Golden Snitch.  He smiled at Ginny's block and Ron's score.  They had a very good chance at winning the house cup this year.  Just then a golden sphere with wings popped up in Harry's line of vision.  The Golden Snitch fluttered for a moment and then zoomed downward.  Harry followed in close pursuit.  Justin Fitch-Fletchley followed right behind Harry.

"Potter has seen the Golden Snitch and is in hot pursuit with Fitch-Fletchley right on his tail," Jordan said to the crowd.

"Potter is riding his remarkable Firebolt.  I was hoping that maybe he would grace the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch with a new Excalibur, which is the Chudley Cannons team broom this year.  The Excalibur is the fastest broom to date.  It can go from zero to," Jordan was interrupted.

"Jordan!  Focus on the game!  This isn't a sales event!" Professor McGonagall screeched.

Jordan coughed slightly and focused back on the game, "Potter is diving towards the Golden Snitch on his Firebolt.  He would have caught it by now if he was riding an Excalibur," Jordan said.

"Jordan!"  McGonagall yelled again.

"Oh yes, Potter is gaining on the Snitch.  Fitch-Fletchley is gaining on Potter.   If Potter catches the Snitch then Gryffindor wins," Jordan said, as he watched Harry gain on the Snitch.

Harry flew closer and closer to the Snitch dodging players and Bludgers along the way.  He almost had it.  Rain started to pour from the sky.  Good thing Hermione had put a water repellant charm on his glasses.  He was so close.  He was reaching his hand out to grab the Snitch.

"Harry Potter almost has the Snitch, he's reaching his hand out to grab it, and he has it!  Harry Potter has the Snitch, Gryffindor wins!" Jordan yelled, as he jumped up and down.

The Gryffindor stands erupted in cheers and chants of  "Go, Go, Gryffindor."

Harry flew a circle around the Quidditch Pitch with the Snitch in his hand.  All of his teammates came up and congratulated him along with congratulating each other for a good game.  The Weasleys all had huge smiles.  Gryffindors rushed the field with umbrella's covering their heads.  Seamus went up and shook each of the player's hands.  Hermione hugged Harry, Ron and Ginny.  The twins looked upset since they hadn't received a hug so she hugged them too.  Today was a great way to start the first Quidditch match.

The Gryffindors went back to the common room to celebrate their victory.

Ron and Ginny became quick celebrities, even with other houses.  Many people from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff came and congratulated them on a great game.  Ron had a small fan club of second and third years, even a couple of fourth years.  His ears turned many shades of red from all the attention.  Owen approached Ginny and told her how impressed he was with her Keeper skills.  He shook her hand and gave her a big smile.  Ginny thought she could defiantly get use to this. 

********

The Gryffindor party was well under way.  Hermione wanted to leave to go study.  She felt she needed more preparation for the O.W.L.S.  She tried sneaking out of the common room, but a firm hand planted itself on her shoulder.  She let out a small squeak and turned to come face to face with Ron.

"Where are you going?" he asked, giving her a questioning look.

She kicked herself mentally for not escaping quicker.

"I need to freshen up on a few topics for the O.W.L.S," she said, waiting for his outburst.  She could almost count down to the fit he was going to throw.

_Three, two, one,_ she thought.

"What!  Are you bloody mad?  O.W.L.S. are still three months away, and you've been studying since last year.  What more could you possibly have to freshen up on?" he asked, in complete shock.

"Ron, you know how I am.  I'm not going to be happy unless I'm absolutely positive I have comprehended all the material," Hermione said.

"Hermione, you have comprehended more than the Hogwarts professors know combined.  Besides, we are celebrating our victory right now.  You can't leave to study, I won't allow it," Ron said, as he stood in front of Hermione, blocking her way.

Hermione sighed at the no win situation.  She put a hand up to her forehead.  "Fine, but I'm leaving in thirty minutes," she stated.

Ron gave her a scrutinized look and then nodded his head in agreement.

They returned to the party.  Hermione declined George's generous offer of what looked like a dried piece of meat shaped like a stick.  She noticed that Neville had accepted one.  He took a bite and immediately he shrank as slim as a stick.  Fred and George along with some other Gryffindors laughed at the new invention.  Slim Jim's.

Hermione finally escaped from the party.  Neville had stayed in his stick form for about ten minutes.  Poor Neville, she shook her head and then snickered slightly remembering the event.  She sat down at a table in the library.  She hummed the tune in her head.  Book upon book was stacked upon the table.  All of her color-coded charts were spread out, everything in a specific order.  She was now in her crunch time for studying.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Granger?" Draco asked, as he sat down at her table.  He moved some of the stacked books so he could see Hermione.  "What are these?" he asked, as he picked up one of her color-coded charts, giving her a quizzical look.

Hermione huffed.

_If it is not one thing, it's another!  I am not going to be able to get any studying done!_ Hermione thought irritated.

"You're going to get my things out of order," she said with an irritated face.  "What do you think I'm doing?  I'm studying for the O.W.L.S. of course.  And those," she said as she grabbed the chart from Draco, "are color-coded charts," she concluded. 

"Why would you start studying for O.W.L.S. now?  They're still three months away for Merlin's sake," he said, with a flabbergasted expression.

"Start studying now?  Don't be silly, I have been studying since last year. Haven't you been studying?" she asked, writing notes on her parchment.

"Are you bloody insane woman?  Come on Granger, preparing and studying for exams are one thing, but this is ridiculous," Malfoy said, pointing at all the books and charts on the table.

"You sound like Ron," she said.

"Now there's no need to be rude.  You are such a cheeky monkey.  I haven't insulted you so don't give me such a nasty look," Malfoy said, as he leaned his chair back.

Hermione looked up at him and shook her head.  

"What are you doing here anyway?  Don't you have anything better to do on a Saturday than bother me," she asked, as she looked back to the parchment and continued writing.

"I'm bored.  Plus bothering you is quite enjoyable," Draco said, as he snatched the quill out of her hands.

"Hey!  Give that back!"  Hermione said, trying to snatch the quill back.

"No," Draco said, as he waved the quill back and forth, taunting Hermione.

"Fine, I'll just get another one," Hermione said, as she place her bag upon the table.

Draco grabbed her bag away from her before she could get a quill.

"Malfoy give me back my bag now!" Hermione said, getting very annoyed.

"No," he said again, with a big grin.

Draco pointed his wand at the books, charts, and parchments on the table.  He gave her a smirk and then said,

"**Accersitus,**_"_

All of Hermione's things flew into the bag and magically everything fit.

Hermione's mouth dropped open.  All of her hard work at getting everything organized to study and Draco messes it all up.

She growled slightly and dove across the table at Draco trying to grab her bag.

Draco laughed at her, dodging out of the way.

He smirked even more and said, "Catch me if you can, Granger," as he dashed out of the library.

"Malfoy!  Get back here now!" Hermione shouted.

Many heads in the library turned and glared at her for being so loud.  Hermione's cheeks grew red from embarrassment as she dashed out of the library after Draco.  

Madam Pince gave a very disapproving look at the two exiting students.

Hermione chased after Draco.  He was far ahead of her, but she could still see him.

He turned a corner and as she approached the corner, she turned it also, only to go charging into Pansy.  Both girls fell on the ground, landing on their bums.

"Ouch, Granger!  Watch where you're going!  You bruised my bottom, you stupid," Pansy was interrupted.

"Granger you're slow, oh," Draco said, as he appeared to the scene, looking at the two fallen girls.

"Idiot, this is all your fault.  Give me my bag back now!" Hermione said, standing up and rubbing her bottom.

Draco grew a smirk at this, and raised his eyebrows suggestively.  Hermione charged up to him and snatched her bag away, mumbling "perverted git" under her breath.  She stormed away, back to the library.  Malfoy still smirked at her retreating form.

"What's going on, Draco?" Pansy asked, giving him a suspicious look.

Draco was snapped out of his thoughts.  "What are you talking about, Pansy?" he asked, with a confused expression.

"You and Granger are what I'm talking about.  You didn't even insult her.  I dare say you were almost flirting with her," Pansy said, giving Draco a menacing stare.

"Don't be stupid, Pansy.  I do not flirt with Granger.  Are you mental?  Did you fall on your head instead of your arse?" Draco said, giving Pansy an annoyed stare.

"I know what I saw.  You have been giving more attention to Mudblood Granger than anybody else, even your housemates.  I've seen you flying with her, giving her 'so called' lessons.  They seem more like a little rendezvous to me.  Draco Malfoy and a Mudblood, what would your father and mother think?" Pansy spat, giving Draco a look of disgust.

Draco stormed up to Pansy and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, making her gasp.  His words were harsh and cold.

"Shut up wench!  You don't know what you're talking about.  How dare you spy on me you little trollop.  You best remember I'm a Malfoy, Parkinson.  My name and family soars above your own.  So don't you ever threaten me again!  As for my family, my mother likes Hermione, unlike what she thinks of you.  I will also tell you this, Granger, being a Mudblood is still more than you will ever amount too," he said, as he roughly pushed her aside and walked away.

Pansy was in a frightened shock.  She had tears running down her face.  She didn't know what was worse, how Draco spoke so viciously to her, or how he had called the Mudblood by her first name.  She, in her five years at Hogwarts, had never heard Draco's lips say the name Hermione.  She ran down the hallway sobbing along the way.

A figure came from around the corner.  He had heard the whole conversation.  Shock was written all over his face.

_Have I entered the twilight zone?_ Harry thought, with a confused expression.

_Malfoy just stood up for Hermione, well sort of, but he did it to a housemate, a fellow Slytherin,_ he continued his thought, _and what's with the flying lessons?  Since when did Hermione and Malfoy become close enough for him to give her flying lessons?  She and I are going to have a long talk tonight,_ Harry concluded his thought, deciding on confronting Hermione.

Hermione made it back to the library.  She scanned the area to make sure Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.  She unpacked her bag, placing all of her things back into the organized order she had them before Malfoy's chaos.

_Stupid prat!  He always has to cock up my things.  Why does he always have to irritate me?  He's much more bearable when we are flying, he focuses on flying instead of taunting me,_ she thought, but then remembered some events to the contrary.

Last week Draco had popped up behind her while she was on her broom, scaring her.  He did this many times during their lessons.  Hermione wondered if he was intentionally trying to scare her off her broom.  Another time he had also put a writing charm on her broom.  As Hermione flew through the air, the broom wrote curse words in the sky.  Professor McGonagall was not happy in the least about seeing the cloud like words as she sat in her office.  Hermione had to sit through an hour lecture for that stunt.  She had charged up to Draco after her little meeting.  He was still laughing.

"Think it's funny, do you?  Well if you pull another stunt like that, I'll find someone else to teach me to fly," she said, as she glared at him.

"Are you trying to threaten me with that?  Please, who else would be strong enough to catch your heavy arse if you fell off your broom?" he said, as he inched closer to her face.

Hermione knew what her one Trump Card was with Draco.  She smirked and inched closer, only a few inches from his face.  Draco's eyes starred intently into her own.

"Harry," she replied, still holding her smirk.

Draco backed away from her.  He snorted and gave a grumpy look.

"Although I'm sure you are a better coach and you're such a wonderful flyer, Harry wouldn't do those nasty pranks," she said, almost wanting to gag on the remark she just gave.  She knew it was the only way to win him over.

Draco puffed his chest out slightly at her remark.  He thought things over.  He definitely did not want to lose at anything to Potter.  Plus he liked his flying lessons with Granger.  She was fun to torment

"Ok, fine.  No more big pranks during flying lessons," he stated.

Hermione gave him stern look.

"Fine, I'll try to not do as many pranks.  Don't give me that look," he said, as Hermione was still giving him the same look, "Look at who I am, you can only expect so much of me woman," he finished.

Hermione looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Fine, but I expect you on your best behavior," she said, with a smug attitude.

"Deal," Draco said, with a smirk.

Hermione had won another battle against the unknowing Draco Malfoy.  She smiled thinking about how well she is getting at dealing with and somewhat controlling Malfoy.

Hermione snorted as she remembered the event.  Draco had played fewer pranks during their flying lessons.  He still had his moments, but for the most he was bearable.  Hermione could honestly say she enjoyed her lessons with Draco.  Not to mention she was getting to see a new side to him.  He wasn't too bad to be around.  He made her laugh occasionally, and they actually had conversations with each other, just like she did with her other friends.

_Wait_, she thought, _do I consider Malfoy my friend?_ Hermione continued her thought.  _He is a prat, but Ron can be also.  He's arrogant, pompous, annoying, spoilt, and an all around git, but he does make me laugh.  He is also determined, intelligent, witty, and charming when he wants to be.  Maybe we do have a semi quasi-friendship,_ she concluded her thought, with a slight smile.   

She opened her first book and began to take notes.  A hand grabbed her shoulder from behind, making her jump.

"Malfoy, stop being so persistent," she said, turning to face the owner of the hand on her shoulder.

"Oh," she said, in slight surprise, realizing that it wasn't Malfoy's hand.  "Hi Harry, what brings you to the library?" she asked.

"Hermione, we need to talk.  Pack your things and come take a stroll with me," Harry said, with a serious face.

_What now?  I'm never going to get to study!  What have I done to deserve this?  Why is he looking at me with such a serious face?_ Hermione thought, as all of her organized study materials were disrupted, yet again, and placed in her bag.

"What's wrong Harry, you look upset with me," Hermione said, looking curiously up at Harry.

"Hermione, you wouldn't keep things from me, would you?" he asked, as they exited the library.

"What?  Why would I keep anything from you?" Hermione asked, with questioning eyes.

Harry led Hermione into an empty classroom.  

"I don't know, you tell me," he said.

"Harry, I don't know what you're talking about.  Stop playing games and tell me what's wrong.  You're starting to worry me," she said, as she sat atop a desk.

Harry sat beside her.

"Let's start first with your relationship with Malfoy," he said, turning to look at Hermione.

"Relationship?" Hermione said, with her mouth slightly open.  Then she started to giggle and elbowed Harry in the arm.  "You're so funny.  Now what's the real problem," she said, still giggling. 

"I'm serious, Hermione," he said, with a stern face.  "You and Malfoy have been spending a lot of time together.  Now I find out he is giving you flying lessons.  You didn't come to Ron or me for flying lessons.  You went to Malfoy to teach you.  Tell me what's wrong with that picture," Harry said, with a serious face.

"How did you find out?" Hermione asked, with an astonished face.

"That's not important.  Have you forgotten who he is and who you are?  He is dangerous, Hermione.  His father is probably Voldemort's right hand man.  If Lucius Malfoy ever found out that is son was being remotely civil to you, I don't want to know what he might do," Harry said, holding Hermione's arm.

"Harry, you make it sound like some Romeo and Juliet forbidden love story.  It's just flying lessons," she said, as she looked at Harry and shook her head.

"For our relationship, at best we have an acquaintanceship.  Most classes have been requiring us to work together, since we are both top of the class," she said, smiling at Harry.

"As for Lucius Malfoy," she said, turning her head and rolling her eyes.  "I'm really not worried about him.  Draco's mother evidently has taken an interest in me.  I guess because I saved her life.  She has given me packages of sweets occasionally, sometimes when she sends Draco a package.  She puts some kind of charm on the packages so he has to give them to me.  Needless to say, I am not worried about the Malfoys.  Besides Draco is basically the same prat to me that he's always been," she said, looking back to Harry.

"Now for the flying lessons, they started off as a challenge.  I accepted, but he is a good coach, and I really wanted to surprise you and Ron with my flying skills.  I know you don't want to hear this, but he's not always that bad of a person, granted it's only rarely," she said, smiling at Harry.

"Anymore questions I need to clear up?" she asked.

Harry gave her a smile.  "No, all my questions from you have been answered.  Just be careful ok?  I want to see the progress you have made with flying sometime," Harry said.

"That's a promise.  I have to go back and study now," she said, standing up.

"Oh, Harry, don't tell Ron about this.  I don't think he will take it as well as you.  He's not very clear headed when it comes to Malfoy," she said, turning to look back at Harry.

"I won't.  See you later," he said, as he waved goodbye to her.

Hermione waved back and walked back to the library.

Harry watched her leave.  His smile faded.  He hadn't failed to notice that Hermione had called Malfoy by his first name.

********

The next day at dinner in the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands together for the student's attention.  The Great Hall went silent for the professor's announcement.

"Thank-you for your attention," Dumbledore said, as he looked around the hall at the student's.

"I have an announcement that many of you will find very exciting.  I have just received an invitation for Hogwarts to attend the annual broom race in Sweden," he said.  Students gasped and started talking excitedly between one another.   Dumbledore waited for them to quite down before he began again.

"As most of you know this race is from Kopparberg to Arjeplog.  The race invitation is for forth years and above, who meet academic requirements," he said.  Some students made moaning sounds due to the fact they were not forth year or higher and some moaned due to the fact they were not in good academic standing.  

"Bless you Hermione, I knew your dictatorship study habits for us had to pay off someday," Ron said, as he beamed a bright smile.

"Gee, thanks," Hermione said, not to happy with Ron's 'compliment.'

Harry was also smiling, but was still listening intently to Professor Dumbledore.

"The race begins on Saturday, April thirtieth.  The race is three hundred miles long.  Only those who qualify in the preliminaries will be allowed to race in Sweden.  The preliminaries will start April first.  All Prefect's are required to attend.  We will be leaving Friday morning by Portkeys.  The Magisk Hejare Resort in Kopparberg will provide accommodations for Friday night, and the Magisk Haxa Resort in Arjeplog for Saturday.    

Walpugis Night will be taking place in Sweden during our visit.  It is a Swedish tradition that includes bonfires, singing, dancing, and much more.  It is celebrated throughout the country on Saturday April thirtieth.  This will be a wonderful event for you to attend and participate in.  Good luck to you in the preliminaries," he finished, as he sat back down in his seat.

"Can you believe it, Harry?" Ron asked, in excitement.

"It is great news.  I wonder who will qualify for the race?" Harry asked, as he looked at his Gryffindor housemates.

"Well I'm definitely trying to qualify.  A woman has never won the race.  I think I will be the first," Ginny said, as she imagined herself winning the trophy.

"There's a reason for that," Ron mumbled.

"What was that, Ronald?" Ginny said, giving Ron a nasty glare.

"At least you still will be able to go, Hermione, even though you won't be racing," Ron said, looking at Hermione.  "Looks like you'll be a one witch Gryffindor team, Ginny," he continued.

"Who are you to say I won't enter the race?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"Don't throw a wobbly, Hermione.  We all know you can't fly.  Even if you tried to qualify you wouldn't make it.  You can't be perfect at everything," Ron said, shaking his head.

_Oh no_, Harry thought.  _This is going to turn into a violent row_, he continued his thought. 

He slouched in his chair slightly waiting for the verbal onslaught.  Harry noticed Ginny preparing herself also. 

Hermione's face scrunched in an angry scowl, her breathing deep and staggered.

"You, Ron Weasley, do not know everything about me.  I will enter this blasted race and I will show you who is perfect!  You pillock!" Hermione yelled, as she stood up and stormed away from the Gryffindor table.

"Who stuck the stick up her arse?" Ron asked the rest of the remaining Gryffindors

"Ron, how long have you known Hermione?  I would think you would know by now you do not tell Hermione she is bad at anything.  Do you know that little about women?  You have five older brothers for God's sake.  I would think you would have picked up on the ways of flirting slightly.  Rule number one, never insult the girl, you great prat," Ginny said, as she folded her arms and glared at Ron.

"Naff off, Ginny.  I was not flirting with Hermione to begin with," Ron said.

"That's obvious," Ginny mumbled.

"You never know Ron.  Hermione might surprise you," Harry said, as he stood up to leave the Great Hall.

"Whatever," Ron mumbled leaving the table.

Seamus and Dean followed behind Ron, snickering at him.

Ginny walked with Harry as they headed back to the Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall.  

_Who did Ron think he was?  I'll show him_, she thought, still with an angry scowl on her face. 

She had one objective in her head at the moment.  That objective was a couple of yards ahead of her.  She picked up her stride and reached a hand out grabbing Malfoy's shoulder.

Malfoy was listening to Blaise ramble on.  He rolled his eyes slightly, wishing that he were anywhere but with her right now.  As if his wish came true, a hand grabbed his shoulder.  He turned around to come face to face with Granger.  Perplexed didn't even begin to describe the look she had on her face.  Blaise stopped after she noticed Draco had stopped.  She rolled her eyes at him and kept walking.

"Well Granger, I would say thanks for saving me from Blaise, but I don't think that is the reason why you're here," Draco said, smirking.

"Meet me at the Quidditch Pitch in fifteen minutes," Hermione said forcefully, turning back around and walking in the other direction.

"How do you know I don't have anything better to do," he asked, to her retreating back.

"Just be there," she said, as she walked briskly up the stairs.

Draco just stood there, watching her walk away.  He wasn't sure if he liked Granger ordering him around.

He sighed and headed back to the Slytherin Dungeon.

********

Harry was sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.  He watched Hermione storm in and up the stairs.  About five minutes later she stormed back down the stairs in a different outfit and left the common room.  Harry's face grew into a slight scowl, he had a pretty good idea where Hermione was going and who she was meeting.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, I think I forgot a book back in the Great Hall.  I'll be back in a little while," he said, as he stood and left the common room.

Draco walked out into the night and headed towards the Quidditch Pitch.  He arrived about the same time Hermione did.  He walked up to her as she went to the broomshed. 

"Are you going to tell me what has gotten your knickers in a uproar?" he asked, grabbing his broom.

"I need to practice.  After all, I'm going to enter the Sweden race," she said, grabbing her broom.

"What?  Are you barmey?  Why would you want to do something as stupid as that?" he questioned, giving her a dubious look.

She gave him a stern glare.  "Do you think I can't do it?  I will enter this race," she said with narrowed eyes.

"Calm down.  I was just curious since it's a dangerous race.  Even by some act of God you do qualify for it, you have never practiced for what is involved in the race.  The climate is completely different, the terrain is unstable, and the weather is unpredictable.  I would give it serious consideration.  This race is not something you should do spontaneously," Draco said, looking down at Hermione.

"I don't care, I'm still entering it!" Hermione said angrily. 

"Being determined is not always a good thing.  Aren't you afraid you're going to get hurt?" he asked.

"No," was all Hermione said, a she mounted her broom and took off into the night sky.

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes.  He mounted his broom and followed the pertinacious girl.

"We haven't done any night flying yet.  It is dark and you need to be aware of your surroundings at all times," Draco said, as he caught up to Hermione.

"Ok.  Can we work on some obstacle type courses so I can be prepared for the race?" she asked, looking over at Draco.

"I suppose," he said, looking towards her.

"You qualify for the race based on speed, agility, and endurance.  I want to work on these things," Hermione said, as she speed her broom faster.

"Fine," Draco said calmly, as he came up beside her again.

Draco and Hermione flew through the night sky, going very fast at times.  They also worked on Hermione's agility, as she had to follow Draco through complex flying patterns.  An hour passed, then two.  As they reach the third hour, Draco was growing tired.  He noticed Hermione starting to make careless mistakes due to fatigue.  

"That's enough endurance training for one night," Draco said, as he started to head back to the Quidditch Pitch.

"I can go longer," Hermione protested.

Draco snorted at her persistence.  

"I'm sure you can, Granger, but normal people, such as myself, need our rest," he said, as he landed.

"Oh all right, but can we work on this again tomorrow?" she asked, as she landed.

"Like I would really have a choice," he said, taking her broom and placing it back in the shed.

"No, you wouldn't," she said, as she brushed passed him.

He smirked at her and jogged to catch up with her.

"So what's the real reason behind this determined Hermione Granger before me?" he asked.

Hermione sighed.  "Ron," she said.

"What?  What does Weasley have to do with you flying in the race," he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"He doesn't think I can do it.  Plus I want to show Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors I can do it," she said.

"Oh, and that is a wonderful reason to enter a race that is notoriously known around the world as the suicide sprint," Draco said back sarcastically.

She gave him an annoyed look.

"Keep it up and I might actually start to think you care," she said, as she slightly grinned.

"No, I just need you alive to be able to get into your knickers," he said, as he grinned at her.

Hermione punched his arm, giving him a disapproving look.

"You know I think your flirting with me, Granger," Malfoy said, as they entered the castle.

"A Granger never flirts, but is flirted with," she said, in a Malfoy type way.

Draco shook his head at her, as she went up the steps.  He was yet again watching her retreating back go up the staircase.

She turned and waved goodbye.

"Thanks," she said, as she jogged up the remainder of the steps.

"I'm going to start charging soon, Granger.  My time is valuable you know," he yelled to her.

"I know," she yelled back, disappearing down a hallway.

Draco had a slight smile on his face.  It soon faded as he remembered how determined she was to enter the bloody race.  He knew Hermione had improved greatly, but this race was very dangerous.  He was worried about her, even if he would never admit that out loud.

"Stupid Weasley and Potter," he mumbled, with an irritated expression.

"Talking to yourself, Malfoy?" a voice said from behind him.

He swirled around to face whoever it was.

"Potter," Draco spat.  "A little late for you to be wandering about, isn't it?" he continued, as he stared Harry down.

"I could say the same about you," Harry said back, giving him the same glare.

Neither was willing to break the others heated and hateful eye contact.

"I'm a Prefect, I'm suppose to be roaming the halls, looking for out of place students, like yourself," Draco said.

"I didn't know the Quidditch Pitch was considered part of the hallways, Malfoy" Harry said, dragging his name slowly.

"Don't you have better things to do than spy on your friends?  Maybe they need a breather from you every now and then," Draco said, as he took a step forward towards Harry.

"Not when I know they are around slime like you," Harry said, as he took a step forward towards Malfoy.

Each boy was still giving the other a loathing glare.

Draco smirked.  "Are you jealous, Potter?  Afraid I might steal her away?" Draco asked, enjoying the opportunity to see Potter squirm.

"No, I'm not.  Hermione is my friend and always will be, no matter what her relationship with you might be," Harry said. 

Draco smirked even more at this.  "Our relationship, is none of your business, Potter," Draco said, as he turned to leave.

"I know you care for her, I'm not sure what as, but it's obvious you do," Harry said to Draco's retreating back.

Draco cringed slightly.  "Don't be stupid Potter.  You of all people should know I care only for myself, not for some silly girl," Draco said, as he turned back around.

"Deny it all you want to but I've seen how you are together.  If you had the slightest concern for her then you would realize you are putting her in danger," Harry said.

Draco had started to walk away again, but after Harry finished his last comment, he had to turn around and gape at him.

"You're telling me, I put her in danger?" Draco asked astounded 

"Yes," Harry said flatly back to him.

Draco marched up to him.

"You're telling me that I'm the one who puts her in danger?" he asked again.

"Yes," Harry said again.

"How can you be that full of cock and bull, Potter?  Look at who you are!" Draco said, as he stepped towards Harry.

"So," Harry said.

"You're bloody Harry Potter.  You have put your friends lives in danger every year you have been here!  You have the Dark Lord hunting you down.  Hasn't it occurred to you he will probably go after your friends to get to you!" Draco roared at Harry.

"I will protect them!" Harry yelled back.

"Oh yes, like the wonderful job you did with Cedric Diggory.  I'm sure he is very grateful for you're protection.  Oh wait, that's right, he's dead!" Draco said, as he pushed Harry roughly.

"Shut up, you bastard!" Harry yelled, as he pushed Malfoy back.

"Admit it, Potter, you're more dangerous to Hermione than I ever could be in ten lifetimes.  Just like this bloody race.  She's going to break her neck just to prove to you idiots she is as good as you are!" Draco yelled, pushing Harry again.

"I never asked her to do it.  You know nothing about her, stop acting like you do!" Harry yelled, pushing Draco back.

"That's because I do know her!  You're just mad because she confides in me and not you!" Draco yelled.

Harry took a swing at Draco, who ducked the punch.  Draco in return gave Harry an upper cut that knocked Harry backwards.  Harry growled and charged Malfoy knocking both of them to the ground.  They rolled around on the ground, delivering blow after vicious blow.  Cuts were being formed on their faces and blood started to ooze from the wounds.  Bruises were forming on each of their eyes as they rolled around still delivering blows to the face and gut.  Draco got a good kick into Harry's groin that knocked him off of him.

"What is going on!" the loud voice of Professor Snape boomed.

Both boys sat up slightly, still glaring at each other.  Harry was bent forward still in pain.

"Who started this fight?" Snape asked, stalking between the two boys.

Neither of them replied.

"Draco, did Potter start this?" Snape asked, walking up to Draco.

Draco still did not reply.

Snape snorted with disgust.

"You two are both complete messes.  Go to the infirmary and get cleaned up," Snape said.

Draco started to stand and follow Snape.

"Now, Potter!" Snape yelled at Harry   

Harry painfully stood up and followed the pair.

Snape walked them into the infirmary. 

Madam Pomfrey rushed to the two students.

"What happened!" she screeched, as she made the boys sit on opposite beds.

They were still glaring at each other.

"There has seemed to be a little scuffle between the two.  I wasn't there to witness the event, and neither will speak of it, so I don't know who is at fault," Snape said, as he walked over to Draco and inspected his wounds.

Madam Pomfrey used some bandages and healing charms.

"Luckily, neither one of you have anything broken, just a couple of cuts and bruises.  You should be fine to go back to your dorms," she said, as she finished the healing charm on Draco's eye.

Draco stood up and gave a final glare to Harry, then left, followed by Snape.

Harry sat on the bed with no emotion on his face.

Madam Pomfrey left him alone with his thoughts.

Harry could not stand Draco Malfoy.  Everything about Draco annoyed Harry tremendously.  He despised every inch of the bloody prat and one thing right now made Harry hate Malfoy with a passion.  The one fact that Harry could not deny, that Draco Malfoy was right.  

What do you think?????  You can tell me by clicking the little box below. J

   |

   |

   |

   |


	10. Friends and Enemies

This is the corrected version for this chapter.  I found a few errors and decided to correct them. Please review if you haven't and let me know what you think of the story.  Thank-you so much to everyone that has reviewed so far!!!  

Chapter 10:  Friends and Enemies

Hermione walked down the drafty, candlelit hallway, performing her Prefect monitoring duties.  She had already caught three students wandering around, but she was lenient with them and let them go with a warning.  She was too distracted by the race to be focused on her Prefect patrol.   Not only that but she still had the O.W.L.S. rapidly approaching.  Hermione wondered how she was going to manage to do everything.

She sighed as she approached the staircase.  She looked up to see Draco and Snape descending the steps.  She stepped behind a pillar not wanting to be seen by them.  Even though she was a Prefect on duty, Snape would still give her a hard time and insult her in some way.  She decided to avoid the encounter altogether.

"Are you going to tell me why you were fighting, Draco?" Snape asked, walking down the stairs.

Draco said nothing and just looked straight ahead with an emotionless expression.

"That wasn't one of your typical fights, it was fierce and brutal.  Neither of you used any magic.  You just wanted to physically rip one another apart.  What sparked such a violent reaction in you?" Snape asked, with a worried edge in his question.

Draco still said nothing, his eyes cold and hard.

Snape shook his head, and as they reached the bottom of the staircase, he walked the opposite direction from Draco, leaving him to sort out his issues alone.

Draco started to walk down the hallway, when a hand tapped his shoulder.  He stopped, but did not turn around.

Hermione looked at his back and gave an annoyed sigh.  She had just tapped his shoulder, but he didn't turn around.  She rolled her eyes and walked in front of him to face him.  As she did she looked up to his face and gasped.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked with a concerned tone.  She reached a hand to touch a large cut on Draco's cheek.

Draco took a step back before she could touch him.  He narrowed his eyes slightly and starred at her.

"Are you going to talk to me?" she asked with pleading eyes.

Draco still said nothing and continued to stare at her, wearing his emotionless mask.

"Tell me what's wrong," Hermione said, as she stepped towards him.  She did not like the way he was acting.  She would get more of a reaction from a zombie than this emotionless Malfoy in front of her.

Draco still said nothing and stared at her.

Hermione gave him a defeated look.

"Fine.  If you don't want to talk, I'll leave you alone," she said lightly, turning around to walk in the opposite direction.

Draco made a distressed face as she turned away from him.  He grabbed her quickly and turned her to face him, not liking the feeling of her turning her back on him.  He pulled her to his chest.  He left his hands around her waist holding her protectively and securely.

_What's he doing?_ Hermione thought, as she blushed furiously, looking at the ground, squirming slightly in his tight embrace.

Draco took one of his hands and lifted her chin up so he could see her eyes.  His thumb rested on her cheek and he rubbed across the soft flesh curiously.  Hermione's cheeks were flaming red.  He still held her tightly with the other arm.  Draco's eyes betrayed his state of confusion as he looked at his thumb rubbing her cheek.  He leaned in closer to her face.  His nose was only a few centimeters from her nose.  His eyes were deep and dark, full of confusion and longing.  She could feel his warm breath against her lips. 

Hermione sucked in a breath, panic screaming through every pore of her body.

_Oh my God!  Is he going to do what I think he is?_ Hermione thought.

Her eyes widened as he closed his eyes slightly and leaned in even closer, inhaling her scent.  His breath intertwined with her breath.  Her heart sped up wildly, beating erratically, as her eyes involuntary closed, waiting for his lips to press against her own.  

After a moment she opened her eyes, because his lips never met hers.  His nose was no longer almost touching hers.  It was touching her ear, as his deep breathing was sending shivers throughout her body.  Hermione felt her knees start to turn to jelly.  She tried with all her might to stay standing up.

"Stay away from me, Granger," Draco said, as he quickly let her go, pushing her away from him.

Hermione was shocked and quite confused from the sudden change of mood.

"What?" she said, storming up to his retreating backside.

"What is the matter with you," she said.  She stood in front of him with her hands outstretched, forcing him to stop.

"Move," Draco said as a command, not even looking at Hermione.

"No," Hermione said, with defiance in her tone.

"I said move," he repeated, now more aggressively. 

"No, not until you tell me what is wrong with you," she said, as she stayed in her stubborn stance.

"Why would you care, Granger?  Aren't you worried about what your 'friends' might think of you talking with the enemy?" Draco said, as he looked harshly upon her.

"You are not my enemy and my friends will have to except whomever I wish to associate with," she said, putting her arms down and looking up at Draco smugly.

"Foolish girl.  You being associated with me could and more than likely will put your life in danger," Draco said, with a harsh attitude.

"I am one of Harry Potter's best friends.  My life is in danger everyday, besides the fact I am a Muggleborn Witch.  I know the danger that lies in being both of these things, and it is what I choose.  Just as I choose to be your friend also," Hermione stated with finality.

"I never asked for your friendship, Granger, and I think you are a bloody idiot for risking your neck, as you do, for Potter," Draco said, as he finally made it passed Hermione.  He continued walking down the hallway.

"Maybe you didn't ask, but I am your friend.  Maybe your only one, so stop trying to push me away!" Hermione yelled, as she grabbed Draco's shoulder to turn him to face her.

Draco's face was full of emotion- rage, confusion, annoyance, and frustration.  Hermione had never seen his facial expressions show his feelings as they did now.  

"I'm not going to put your life in danger on my own accord.  I'm not Potter," he said, averting her gaze and looking toward the far wall.

"Draco, it's better to live a life with friends, then be all alone.  I choose my path and destiny, no matter what anyone else says.  You told me once before not to let dreams affect the present, I won't.  I also will not let fear, or even the threat of death, deter me from my choices.  One of which is you," she said defiantly.

Draco smiled slightly still focusing on the far wall.

"That's the first," he said.

"First what?" Hermione asked.

"The first time you have addressed me as Draco," he said, as he looked at Hermione.

"Friends really don't address each other by their surnames," Hermione replied.

"No, I suppose they don't," Draco said.

"Let's start over then, from the beginning," Hermione said.

Draco gave her a questioning look.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger.  It is a pleasure to meet you," Hermione said, as she stretched her hand towards him.

Draco gave her a sarcastic look.

Hermione looked at him, moving her hand slightly.

"This is stupid.  I'm going to feel like an idiot," he said.

"Just try it, please," Hermione said, as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Draco huffed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fine.  Hello Hermione Granger.  I am Draco Malfoy," he said somewhat sarcastically, but shook her hand.

Hermione smiled.

"See, that wasn't too bad.  Now was it?" Hermione asked.

Draco rolled his eyes slightly.

"So who did you get in a fight with?" she asked, daring to push her luck with his more resolved mood.

Draco's expression grew darker.  He looked to his side.

"Potter," he spat.

"What?  Why?" Hermione asked, with a shocked expression.

Draco snorted, and turned back to face her.

"You," he said flatly and truthfully.

"Me?  Why in Merlin's sake were you fighting over me?" Hermione asked astounded. 

"Oh, no major reason, just about who poses more of a danger to you.  The boy who has the whole dark world wanting his head on a platter, or the man," Draco smiled as he said man, "who's name is interchangeable with evil," he finished.

"I don't think you are evil," Hermione said.

"Shhh!  What have I told you about spreading rumors?  I'm a Slytherin, it would ruin my reputation if I wasn't evil," he said, holding his chin in the air.

"Slytherins aren't evil, just pompous dim wits," Hermione said, sticking her tongue out.

Draco did a mock laugh and rolled his eyes.  Then he looked back down at her.  His expression grew serious. 

"You aren't worried that we put you in danger?" he asked.

"I'm not the cleverest witch for no reason.  I know who Harry is and what is up against him, I always have, but he is my friend, just as you are.  If we live sheltered lives, then we will never live.  I thank each day that I have been blessed with my friends and I would never give that up," she said, as she smiled up to him.

He smiled slightly.  "I still think you should give it more consideration before deciding to enter that race," he said.

"I have and I'm still entering it, so get use to it.  I think the real reason this is bothering you is because you're afraid of the competition," Hermione said smugly.

"Terrified," Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione laughed at him.

Harry had watched them from underneath his invisibility cloak.  He had watched as they had embraced.  He watched as he saw the worry in Malfoy's face.  He watched when Hermione declared Malfoy as a friend.  Now he watched as they playfully pushed each other and Hermione giggled. 

Harry knew being friends with himself was a risk for anyone.  He hated the fact that he posed a threat to the ones he loved.  He had almost walked away from the scene until he heard Hermione say she was blessed to have himself as a friend, and she would never give that up.  He smiled at the loyalty of his friend.  He knew even if he tried to make her leave, Hermione would never leave his side.  

Harry sucked in a breath.  He also knew that she wouldn't leave Malfoy's side either.  How things had changed.  He remembered what Dumbledore had told him about courage.  It wasn't found in the heat of battle, but found the next day facing the repercussions.  Harry had just had a battle with Malfoy.  Courage had no factor in the fight.  Malfoy may not be his friend and more than likely never will be, but he was most definitely Hermione's.  Harry needed now to find the courage to except this.  

Another pair of eyes watched the couple from the shadows.  The person stood very still with his head downcast.  He had his fists balled up very tightly to the point that blood was being drawn.  His breathing was heavy and staggered.  He lifted his head to reveal one very angry Ronald Weasley.  He looked down upon the couple with a final glare of disgust.  Then he turned and stormed away.

************

Hermione sat in silence the next morning at breakfast.  She needed to talk to Harry, who at the moment was oblivious to the entire world.  He stared at his plate, moving food around with his fork.  Hermione wondered what was wrong with him.  She also wondered where Ron was.  She hadn't seen him all day.  Hopefully he wasn't ill.   She stood up to go to the Quidditch Pitch.  Ginny had convinced her that they needed to practice together for the race.  Hermione gave one final glance at Harry, but he was unaware of her departure.

Hermione headed down the hallway and saw a familiar red head quickly turning down another hallway in front of her.  Hermione was now curious.  She could have sworn Ron saw her and purposely turned down the hallway to get away from her.  Ginny was walking towards her from the opposite direction.  Hermione told her she would be right there, and then turned down the same hallway Ron had a second ago.  She saw Ron leaning against the wall with his head downcast.  Hermione started to walk up to him just as he looked up.  She gasped when she saw his eyes.  He starred at her with what could only be described as loathing.  Ron stood up and quickly walked down the hallway, away from her.  Hermione stood in shock wondering what she had done that would make him look at her like that.  Someone tapped Hermione's shoulder and made her jump.

"What was that look for?" Ginny asked with curiosity.

Hermione turned to face Ginny. 

"I have no idea," Hermione said, confused.

"Come on. You can worry about my idiot brother later," Ginny said, grabbing Hermione and heading to the Quidditch Pitch.

Hermione let Ginny lead her, wondering what was going on.

Ginny and Hermione practiced for about two hours.  Both of them had exerted themselves to almost exhaustion.  At least the flying practice had relieved the worry that had previously been in Hermione's mind.  They walked back to the castle and went in opposite directions once inside.  Hermione needed to attend her Prefect meeting. She hadn't even had time to change from practice with Ginny.  She tried to smell herself to see if she stunk. 

_I wonder if I smell?  Oh well, I'll just make sure I sit extra close to Draco-  _Hermione thought, with an evil little smirk.  

As she turned down the hallway someone reached out, grabbed her, and put a hand over her mouth.  Hermione let out a muffled scream as she was dragged into a deserted classroom.  Her attacker released her and she turned around to face the person.  Hermione was highly surprised when she recognized her kidnapper.

"Ron?" she questioned.

Ron took his eyes from the floor and stared deeply into Hermione's.  Hermione was worried by his tired and angry expression.  She tried to speak, but he put his hand up to stop her.

"I will only ask you this once.  I want the truth," Ron said bitterly.

"The truth?" Hermione asked confused.

Ron gave her a withering glance.

"What's wrong?  Why are you being like this?  I don't understand," she said, her voice full of concern and worry.

"You don't understand?" Ron said dumbfounded.

"You don't understand!" he said again, now more angrily, stepping towards Hermione.

Hermione backed away.  She was frightened by the heated glare he was giving her.

"I'm the one who doesn't understand, Hermione!" he yelled at her.

"How could you?  After everything we have been through.  After everything he has done to all of us.  How can you betray your friends so cruelly?  How could you betray me?" Ron said harshly.

_Oh God, he knows.  He knows about Draco, but how?  What do I say?_ Hermione thought frantically.

"Ron, listen," she said as she tried to approach him.

"I haven't betrayed you," she said, as she took another step forward.

"You and Harry are my best friends.  I love you both and I would never betray you," she said, in a calming voice.  

"I know you don't like Malfoy.  I know he can be a real arse sometimes, but he's not evil," she continued.

Ron snorted.  "Let me feel sorry for the spoilt arrogant jerk.  He has had such a rough life, being wealthy and all.  Having everything most wizards have ever dreamed of must be a terrible burden," Ron said sarcastically.

"Ron, I know you don't believe this, but he isn't all that bad," Hermione said.

"He sure has you wrapped, doesn't he?  He might as well stick a bow on your head and hand you straight to Voldemort.  For someone so clever, Hermione, you are incredibly naïve," Ron said, giving Hermione another withering glare.

"It's not like that!  He is not like that," she said defending herself and Draco.

"You're pathetic," Ron said with disgust.

"Ron, please," Hermione said, tears running down her cheeks. 

Ron shook his head.

"No matter what you might think, Hermione, Malfoy is not your friend.  He would not stick up for someone without having some ulterior motive.  I think you're getting involved in something that could really hurt you in the end.  Even tamed wolves still will turn and bite the hand that feeds them," Ron said, as left the room and leaving Hermione alone.

Hermione slumped to the floor and cried.

Harry walked down the hallway, still lost in thought.  He happened to look up at the exact moment Ron was leaving the classroom.  Ron was up ahead and Harry really didn't feel like talking at the moment, so he didn't try to get Ron's attention.  As he walked past the classroom he noticed Hermione slumped to the floor crying.

_Ron must know, _Harry thought, as he entered the room.  

He sat down beside Hermione.  She didn't look up.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

Hermione just nodded her head.

"I was just wondering, because most people who are slouched on a floor crying aren't ok," he said.

"Oh Harry, he thinks I betrayed him because he saw Draco and I together.  I told Draco I was his friend and Ron thinks I'm naïve to believe that Draco and I could ever have a friendship," Hermione said, as she turned to Harry, burying her face in his robes.

"Shh, its ok.  You can't help that you have a caring heart.  Everything will be alright," he said, as he rubbed her back, comforting her.

"No its not.  Ron hates me," Hermione mumbled through his robes.

"He doesn't hate you.  Ron is just upset.  He will get over it.  I promise," Harry said, patting her back.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, as she looked up with sad eyes.

"You two always fight, but you always make up.  Ron just needs some time to cool down," Harry said reassuringly. 

Hermione smiled slightly.

"Thank-you," she said faintly.

"For what?" Harry questioned.

"For being my friend no matter what," Hermione said.

Harry smiled.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you, Hermione.  You are a loyal friend and you have stayed by my side no matter what the danger.  I will be forever grateful for your friendship," Harry said sincerely.

Hermione smiled and started crying again, but happy tears.

********

As the days passed things did get better with Ron.  He kept his distance at first, but he gradually warmed back up to Hermione, but they never mentioned the name Draco Malfoy.  Harry had tried to make Ron see that Hermione could have other friends besides Ron and himself, even if they didn't like her other friends.  They need to respect her choices.  That is part of being a friend.  Ron told Harry he knew, and that he would try.

Ron secretly knew that no matter what Harry said, deep down, he would never trust Malfoy, and he would never accept Hermione's friendship with the ferret.  In fact, Ron decided he would do everything in his power to end their 'friendship', Hermione was not safe being friends with Malfoy.  

Tryouts for the race were in two days.  Hermione had practiced with Draco.  He even admitted she was fairly decent, with no other snide remarks.  She almost fell off her broom after his 'compliment'.  Now she was practicing with Ginny.  

Ginny zoomed past the last marker on the racecourse.  She caught her breath as she landed beside Hermione.   

"Very good, Ginny.  You beat your previous time by five seconds," Hermione said, as she smiled.

"I still need to be faster.  Tryouts are in two days," Ginny said, screwing up her face in annoyance.

"You'll do fine," Hermione said, encouraging her friend.

"You're one to talk.  You know, for someone who hated flying a few months ago, you sure have undergone a miraculous change," Ginny said with a smirk.

"What are you implying, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing.  I was just curious if this change was due to a sexy blonde Slytherin with a bad attitude," Ginny said, as she smiled and walked to the broom shed.

"It's not like that, Ginny, they are just lessons, and Draco is only a friend," Hermione said defensively.

"Whatever you say, nothing is going on," Ginny said, with a large grin, as she walked back to the castle.

Hermione stared at her friend's retreating back.  She knew that 'nothing' Ginny stated, was implying something.

Ginny had known about Hermione's flying lessons.  She also knew how Hermione's best friends felt about Draco Malfoy.  She did have to give Hermione credit for winning the Slytherin Prince over.  He may be a complete arse, but his arse was hot.  Hermione's life was proving to be quite the interesting soap opera.  Ginny had front row seats.

Hermione grabbed her broom, not ready to go back yet, and started flying.  She was mentally and physically exhausted from flying practice, studying, arguing, tutoring, and thinking.  She needed a break.  Inter-house relationships were so tiresome.  

"Sloppy," someone said from behind her.

"What?" she said, as she turned around.

"I said you're sloppy.  My grandmother could fly better blindfolded," Draco said, with an annoyed look.  "The tryouts are in two days and your flying worse then you did on your second day of practice," he said, as he lectured her.

"I'm exhausted, what do you expect.  I can only handle so much at one time, and right now I feel as if my life is in overdrive," Hermione said rapidly.

"Flustered, are we?  Pray tell, what is it that has you so upset?" Draco said, with a smirk.

"Everything, everyone, Gryffindors and Slytherins, Ron, O.W.L.S., this race, and now Ginny is giving me weird looks and comments," Hermione said, listing her problems.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"So basically nothing important," he said smugly.

"You're not helping," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not hear to help, just to torment," he said, flying closer to her.

"Well go torment someone else, I am not in the mood, Draco," Hermione said, as she flew ahead of him.

Draco grinned and caught up to her.

"Ah, but you see, Hermione, you are the best to torment," he said, as he flew beside her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and made a grumpy face.

_Why is he only persistent when it comes to annoying me?  _Hermione thought.

"I'll make you a deal.  If you can beat me around the racecourse, I won't torment you and I will actually listen to your pathetic problems with no snide remarks, well not to many snide remarks," he said.

"What about if I lose," Hermione questioned.

Draco grew a huge grin.

"Then you owe me," he said, as he flew ahead.

Hermione thought about this.  Draco was always challenging her at something.  Could she actually beat him though?

"If you're scared, just say so.  I will understand.  After all, you are just a girl," he said, baiting her.

"I'm not scared.  I'll take you on any day, Draco Malfoy," Hermione said, through narrowed eyes.

Draco's grin grew even more.  

"Then let's do it," he said, as he stopped in the air with Hermione stopping beside him.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Draco yelled, as they both took off.

Draco was ahead at the first turn, but Hermione caught up with him on the inner part of the turn.  Draco had to dodge the Bludger that was headed for his head, giving Hermione a narrow lead.  As they went into the second turn Hermione had to dodge the reversal wind that would reverse your direction if you were caught in it.  This gave Draco the new lead.  Going into the third turn, Draco slowed his speed slightly so they could be neck and neck, but not noticeable enough that Hermione would be suspicious.  The forth and final turn had them exactly matched.  Hermione was so focused, expertly avoiding the obstacles and staying at a fast speed.  They neared the finish line and at the last second, Draco pulled ahead slightly, winning.

Both of them landed, being quite winded.

"I know you were pulling your skills.  You could have easily beaten me.  I'm not that dense to believe I could win, at least not at the level I am now," Hermione said, trying to catch her breath.

"If that's the case, then why did you agree to do the race?  Do you like being indebted to me?" Draco said, catching his breath too, grinning.

"No, I just like the challenge," Hermione said, finally recovering form the race.

"I really didn't pull my skills too much.  You gave quite the good race, Ms. Granger.  I dare say you fly better than some of the Quidditch players I know.  You have a good chance at the upcoming race," Draco said, with a slight smile.

"Really!  Do you really think I will do well?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"I suppose, at least in the girl category, you'll do good.  After all, men are better," Draco said superiorly.

"You're going to dig yourself into a deep hole with that attitude.  How do you ever expect to have a girlfriend with such a chauvinistic attitude," Hermione asked, as she walked past him.

Draco laughed at this.  "You're one to talk Mighty Brains.  The girl who would chose a book over a boy, any day," Draco said, as he walked beside her.

"That's not true.  I just need a boy who is more interesting than a book, which unfortunately, Hogwarts has few of," Hermione said, putting her broom away and heading back to the castle.    

"Except for me of course," Draco said cockily.

"Of course, you're more entertaining than the whole library," Hermione said sarcastically.

Draco stopped and fell to the ground grabbing his chest.

Hermione stopped and saw him on the ground.  She ran up to him to see what happened.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked worriedly. 

Draco opened his eyes.  "My heart stopped from shock.  You declared me more interesting than the library," Draco said teasingly.

"You dummy, I thought you were hurt.  Get up and stop acting like a idiot," Hermione said, as she lightly kicked him.

Draco got up and they headed back to the castle.   Draco teased Hermione along the way.

Another day gone by, and only two days left to find out who will be going to Sweden.

See that little box below?  Click on it and review, Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Complications

I give up! My Beta still hasn't gotten back to me about proofing this chapter. I don't feel like making you guys wait any longer, so I'm just going to post it as is. There might be a few mistakes, hopefully not to many. Also if you are new to this story you can see it is AU. That's because it was started pre-OOTP. Basically this is my version of fifth year. Thank-you to all that have reviewed, so on with the story!  
  
Same disclaimer as usual--  
  
**^**^**^**^  
  
Chapter Eleven: Complications  
  
The sun shinned warmed rays of light onto the field, only to be interrupted occasionally by a passing cloud or two. The warm rays mixed with the gentle breeze created a perfect spring day. Now the one thing that what top this lovely day would be if the sun's rays would reflect off a bright golden sphere known as a Snitch. At least this is what Draco thought would make a perfect day, as he scanned the sky for the golden flying object.  
  
Today Slytherin was competing against Gryffindor. This game decided who was the Quidditch House Cup Champion. The Gryffindor team had previously beaten Ravenclaw, and Slytherin had beaten Hufflepuff. Now it was down to the two house rivals for the top prize.  
  
Draco sat high above the stands of spectators with Potter not to far from his side, as both boys watched for the Snitch and also watching their teammates below.  
  
Draco had taken great enjoyment in imaging the finals with Gryffindor, another chance for him to try and beat Potter at something. He imagined the Snitch shinning before them as they raced to grab the sphere. Potter riding his Firebolt and Draco riding his Excalibur, which was much faster than the outdated Firebolt. Draco visualized himself easily grabbing the snitch, leaving Potter in the dust. The crowd then would erupt into cheers and rush the field towards Draco, as he held up the golden object with pride. He then would turn back to look at Potter's defeated face as he stood alone on the field.  
  
Draco smiled as he thought of his fantasy. The fates had to favor him eventually and he was sure today would be his day.  
  
Harry looked over at Malfoy and snorted at his huge grin. He was sure that Malfoy had to be thinking of something truly awful to smile that big. The smile itself reeked of evilness. Harry induced it probably dealt with him in some sort of sick and twisted way. Just then Malfoy's face turned serious and he bolted off. Harry looked to see that Malfoy had seen the Snitch. He cursed himself for being distracted and took off in pursuit.  
  
Ron watched the scene above as Malfoy headed for the Snitch and Harry was in close pursuit. Malfoy had the lead and this angered Ron to no end. He did not work so hard today to let that bloody prat win the game. He couldn't help but also glance at the stands to see whom Hermione was cheering for. Of course she was shouting Harry's name, but Ron could clearly see she was focusing on Malfoy every so often. His jealousy raised another notch against the blonde headed Slytherin.  
  
Why did she have to notice that idiot?  
  
He couldn't take it. He needed to do something to show up the ferret. If Malfoy won, all the girls would swoon over him, including Hermione. Ron knew deep down inside Hermione wouldn't swoon, but it did fuel his fire. He pulled out his wand and hid it under his Quidditch robes. He aimed it towards Malfoy by raising his arm slightly.  
  
"Impedimenta," Ron said, as he smirked at his actions.  
  
Draco's broom came to an abrupt stop, which threw him forward and off of the broom, just missing the Snitch.  
  
Harry grabbed the Snitch at the last second, before Malfoy fell off his broom. He tried to grab hold of him as he flew by, but missed his robes by a few inches. Harry grabbed tightly to his broom handle and raced towards the falling Malfoy to try to reach him before he hit the ground.  
  
His efforts were futile.  
  
Draco held his hands in front of him grabbing at anything that would stop his fall, only to feel air between his fingers. Faster and faster he went as the wind rushed against his whole body. He knew Potter was trying to grab him, but in the end nothing helped ease his fall as he plummeted to the ground and hit with a sickening thud.  
  
The crowd gasped and Ron's face turned pale. He hadn't meant for that to happen, Malfoy was just supposed to stop or slow down so Harry could catch the Snitch. This did not look good since Malfoy lay on the ground not moving. Ron began to panic and saw that Harry had landed beside Malfoy. He decided to fly down to the scene also.  
  
Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey came rushing to the accident sight along with some Slytherin 'Draco' groupies and one very perturbed, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Draco! Son, can you hear me?" Lucius spoke, as he kneeled down next to his son, moving his hair off of his forehead.  
  
Draco made no movement or sound.  
  
Lucius looked up to Madam Hooch as Professor Snape and Dumbledore had just joined the scene.  
  
"Well, do something! My son better be ok or there will be hell to pay!" Lucius shouted at the other four adults.  
  
"Calm down Lucius, Madam Pomfrey is checking him over now," Snape said, as he put a comforting hand on Lucius' shoulder.  
  
"He seems to be just unconscious and has a few bruised ribs, other than that he looks fine. I will take precautions to prevent any clotting to the brain," Madam Pomfrey said, as she aided the fallen boy.  
  
Hermione had joined the group surrounding the unconscious boy and was looking very worried. Lucius looked up to see the concerned face of the young Gryffindor. He gave a withering stare and snorted in disgust, returning his attentions back to his son and ranted about an investigation to the matter.  
  
"Attempted murder, I tell you! Someone was trying to kill my son! I want the culprit found, now!" Lucius yelled, looking towards the Gryffindors suspiciously.  
  
Ron turned even paler at the thought of an investigation and Lucius' accusing stares.  
  
Dumbledore tried to assure Lucius that it was an accident.  
  
"Calm down, Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure it was just a accident. As you probably know, some of the Excalibur brooms are on recall for defects. This more than likely the case with this accident and I will assure you I will look into that matter myself," Dumbledore explained, trying to calm the irate man.  
  
Dumbledore did give a knowing, but disapproving, glance towards Ron, who dropped his head in guilt.  
  
"Fine, but I want a full report, and The Excalibur company will be hearing from my Wizarding Justice Advocate," Lucius snarled, as he followed Madam Pomfrey, with his son floating in between them, back to the castle.  
  
***************  
  
Harry sat alone by the lakeside watching the sun slip away, painting a brilliant array of colors with its departure. He thought about the day's events and how he should be happy for catching the Snitch and Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup, but he wasn't. That was not a good win to him and he wished things could have been different. The Gryffindors did celebrate, but it wasn't their usually celebration. There weren't as many screaming and cheering voices, just a somber "Good Job" or a "He had it coming" pat on the back.  
  
There was no point to dwell on it, so Harry focused on another topic that truly he wondered about. As he watched the vibrant reds, purples, and oranges filter through the sky, he could only wonder if Amelia was watching this same sunset.  
  
With a sigh, he reached into his pocket and grabbed his wand. He studied the wand, fingering the shape and feel, thinking it to be funny how a piece of wood could control such power and have such a profound effect on one's life, especially on his life. He focused and spoke a spell.  
  
"Expecto Patronum"  
  
A light shot from his wand as a horse appeared and galloped along the lake. Harry's protector stead, galloped atop of the water, bringing a smile to the young man's face, as he remembered why the stead was important to his heart. How he wished he could see his father again. He tilted the wand and the Patronus vanished as quickly as it was conjured.  
  
"You know, that amazes me every time I see you conjure it," a voice said from behind Harry.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"How long have you been spying on me?" he asked the owner of the voice.  
  
"Me, spy? I would never do something as such, Harry," the wavy haired girl said, as she took a seat beside her friend.  
  
"Somehow I think your full of bullock, Hermione," Harry retorted, with a grin.  
  
Hermione smiled and turned to look at her friend. How she admired him. He would never admit it, and sometimes Hermione doubted he even knew, but he was the definition of strength and courage in its purest form. His courage could bring down the whole dark side in her view. He was her foundation and strength in too many ways to count.  
  
"Hermione, have you ever tried to conjure a Patronus?" Harry asked, as he turned his gaze upon her.  
  
"Umm, no, not really. I tried, but the only thing that happened was that a misty cloud appeared and had no form," Hermione replied, visibly distraught by her failed attempt at the spell.  
  
"You just haven't given it a form. Try to focus on a specific form," Harry said, as he scouted closer to his friend.  
  
Hermione was slightly dubious about attempting to conjure a Patronus again. Especially if she didn't do it, she would be failing in front of Harry.  
  
Harry saw her hesitation and knew her well enough to know why.  
  
"It will be ok if you don't succeed. Not everyone can get it right the first time, but I believe in you, and I think you can do it," Harry said, encouraging his friend.  
  
"Alright, I'll try," Hermione said, as she began to focus on the spell Harry had recently cast.  
  
"Expecto Patronum," Hermione said, as a mist came from her wand.  
  
The mist had no from and just floated awaiting a shape. Hermione tried to focus on a specific shape, but many different options clouded her mind.  
  
Harry notice the difficult time she was having and tried to help.  
  
"Hermione, focus. Pick one shape you want it to turn into," Harry said, as he sat behind her and grabbed onto her wand, grasping it around her hands. He closed his eyes and focused, trying to help her.  
  
As soon as Harry took hold of Hermione's wand with her, one image appeared in her mind, it was fuzzy at first, but for a brief moment Hermione saw it clearly.  
  
A Phoenix.  
  
The misty, shapeless, fog glowed a bright gold as it turned into the firebird, but only for a brief moment. As soon as it appeared Hermione and Harry opened their eyes to see the creation. Then it faded back into a misty shape, but still held a shape of the bird for moment before it disappeared completely.  
  
Hermione was in complete awe at her conjured Patronus. Even though it didn't last long, it still held a shape, and it was a remarkable shape at that.  
  
Harry had the same shocked expression on his face, one question in both of their minds.  
  
Had they both just called upon the most powerful Patronus known? How?  
  
Hermione turned to look Harry.  
  
"Harry, did you conjure the Phoenix?" she asked, with a confused expression.  
  
"Not just me, it was both of us. I saw it clearly for a brief second. The image appeared in my head out of nowhere," he said, still in shock.  
  
"The same thing happened to me also. This is strange, very strange. Maybe we should do some research into this situation," Hermione said, still wondering how they could have conjured the bird. She couldn't conjure a rabbit before, but now she could a Phoenix. This made no sense to her.  
  
"That would probably be a good idea. I know one thing though, however it happened, it only occurred by us conjuring it together," Harry said, as he turned to look at Hermione.  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement, as she stood up.  
  
"We should head back. I still have to pack for the race. Maybe we can do some research in Sweden. They have one of the largest libraries in the world," Hermione explained, as she stood.  
  
Harry joined her and they began to walk back to the castle.  
  
All the while a black caped man watched the unsuspecting couple from the privacy of the trees, with a sadistic smirk on his face.  
  
"How interesting," Lucius Malfoy said, as he eyed the pair. He turned towards the castle with a swish of his long cape and walked to have a word with his son.  
  
*************  
  
Ron walked down the hallway. He was trying to find Harry and Hermione. He was getting bored without his friends, not to mention Dumbledore's little talk with him still tied his stomach in knots. How that man knows the things that he does is unfathomable. Just the knowing look he can give makes you want to hide in a corner and admit all the bad deeds you had ever committed. Needles to say, Ron explained the whole situation to the Head Master and got off with just a warning. He thanked his lucky stars for that.  
  
Maybe Harry and Hermione will want to go get a snack from the kitchen. I'm starved! Ron thought, as his stomach made his presence known with a loud growl.  
  
As he drew near to the corner of the hallway near the hospital ward, he heard two male voices, one of them he knew all to well.  
  
Malfoy! Ron thought, with a disgusted look.  
  
He quietly approached the voices and stood inconspicuously behind a medical curtain, listening to the conversation.  
  
"Really, Draco, I would have expected better from you. Ms. Parkinson's letter to her father was rather disturbing, and can you imagine my embarrassment when he approached me about the matter. A Muggleborn. I did not raise you to make so lowly of relations, now did I?" Lucius Malfoy said, as his voice became more and more threatening.  
  
Draco sat on the hospital bed, ignoring the painful throbbing from his head wound and the stabbing pressure from his bruised ribs, as he looked to his father and took in every word intently.  
  
"Your mother may think somewhat fondly of the girl, but by no means do I? I don't care if she saved the whole Malfoy bloodline, she is still a disgrace to the Wizarding world," Lucius continued with heated venom in his voice.  
  
"Not to mention her and the Potter boy have a strange and powerful bond. Did you know they conjured a Phoenix together? They are powerful, I will give them that, but they are a massive threat, and I do not approve of you associating with her. If you actually did care," Lucius cringed as he spoke the word, "about the foolish girl, you wouldn't want to draw anymore attention to her than necessary, now would you?" Lucius asked, as he gave an evil glare to his son.  
  
Draco's face drew into a scowl, and he looked away from his farther harshly and huffed.  
  
"I have never said I cared about her," Draco said, as he returned his stare back to his father.  
  
I knew it! To think I actually felt guilty for that slimy ferret getting hurt. Ron thought, with an angry scowl. He's just using her, that bastard! Balling his fists as he thought about the little prick ahead of him.  
  
"As for Ms. Parkinson," Draco said the name as if it were poison on his tongue, "she is just a jealous idiot, that I couldn't give a damn about. There is nothing going on between Granger and myself. Did it ever occur to you, that Granger being a Muggleborn, is the exact reason for my so-called 'relations' with her. Me being seen around her, on actual friendly terms, could be good for our family. It has taking a lot of unwanted heat away from the family name so far, now hasn't it? Especially from one particular situation, isn't that true father?" Draco continued in a matter of fact tone.  
  
Lucius turned his head and made a snarling face.  
  
"I suppose, but I still don't like it. You better make sure your little friend," Lucius said, emphasizing the word friend, "stays that, just a friend, and not get in the way of such situations, or I might be forced to take alternative methods, if you know what I mean," Lucius said, in a threatening tone.  
  
Draco nodded is head slightly in recognition.  
  
"I'll meet you in front of the Great Hall to leave for Sweden tomorrow. Madam Pomfrey said you should be fine to travel then. Hurry up and finish packing your things," Lucius concluded, as he stalked away.  
  
"Damn It!" Draco said, as he stood up and pain shot through his body. He ignored it and walked back to his room.  
  
Ron stood there and watched Draco leave. He gave a slight scowl on his face.  
  
What to do with the evil rat, he wondered. He could just tell Hermione about the conversation he overheard, but she might want to be ignorant of the situation, yet again, and make it not to be a big deal. He was sure she would rationalize the situation in some manner.  
  
No, Ron needed to expose the Malfoy spawn for what he truly is, scum. Sweden would be a great place to get Malfoy to show his true colors, now he just needed a plan. He walked back to the Tower, forgetting all about the rumbling in his stomach.  
  
**************  
  
Hermione walked toward the Prefects bathroom. She had told Harry she would meet him in a little while back in the common room. As she reached the entranceway she saw Draco heading towards her from down the hallway. His head was looking towards the ground and he was mumbling to himself.  
  
"Do you always talk to yourself," she asked, trying to hide her giggle.  
  
Draco nearly jumped four feet in the air when he heard her voice.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but break into a full fledge laugh at his reaction.  
  
"God damn it, Hermione! Scare the piss out of me next time!" Draco said, reprimanding her actions.  
  
"Don't get in such a huff, what's got you so Doolally anyway," She asked, still snickering slightly.  
  
Draco gave her an annoyed look, but then his eyes turned slightly remorseful.  
  
"Nothing, I have to go pack, my father is here to take me to Sweden," Draco said, in anything but a pleasant tone.  
  
"I take it you didn't have a nice visit with him. Want to talk about it?" Hermione asked, truly concerned.  
  
No, it's ok. I don't care what he says anyway, he's just a bloody Wanker sometimes," Draco told her.  
  
"Oh, you never speak badly of your father, he must of said something pretty terrible," Hermione said, as she touched Draco's arm in a concerned gesture.  
  
Draco frowned slightly at the contact.  
  
"He's just trying to control my life, like usual. Don't worry about it. I just need to tie up a few loose ends is all," Draco said, picturing squashing Pansy's face into oblivion.  
  
"All right, if you say so," Hermione said, still slightly doubtful he was truly ok.  
  
"Thanks, don't worry. Congratulations again on the Preliminaries. You did very well," Draco said, complimenting her.  
  
"Thanks, you did great also. I still can't believe you and Harry tied. That was remarkable. As for me I think the best part of my race was the finish and seeing Ron's shocked face. I don't know if he was shocked more by me coming in first, or that I actually could fly," Hermione said, snickering as she remembered Ron's face.  
  
"Carrot top is a bloody idiot, as for Potter and myself, we will just duel it out in Sweden," Draco said smugly.  
  
"Be nice. By the way, I might need your help with something later, when we are in Sweden," Hermione said, looking slightly serious.  
  
Draco remembered what his father had said about Hermione and Potter conjuring a Phoenix. He had no doubt that this is what she was referring to.  
  
"Ok, well see you in Sweden," he said and gave her a slight smile.  
  
"Thanks, and have a safe trip," Hermione said, as she gave him a quick smile before she continued towards the Prefect bathroom.  
  
Draco watched her enter the walkway. A scowl grew on his handsome features as he watched her leave, looking at her retreating back darkly. He turned around quickly and walked away as he balled his fists tightly together.  
  
Things were going to have to be dealt with sooner than he had expected.  
  
I finished a chapter, so review it to let me know your opinion and I'll get started on the next one. No it will not take me six months to get out this time, maybe seven-Just Kidding! Please Review though; I like to hear from you guys!!! 


End file.
